


Tell Me Something Real

by skipthemeds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Eren Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Pining Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthemeds/pseuds/skipthemeds
Summary: Newly hired account coordinator for the Survey Corps advertising agency, Eren Jaeger, finds himself in an unusual situation with his boss, Levi Ackerman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's my first time writing a fanfic and it has been years since I've written something (I am waaaay out of touch) so I'm sorry if it's crappy! I promise I'll try to improve so your comments will be appreciated <3 
> 
> Other tags will be added as the story goes on.
> 
> P.S. I suck at summaries

Eren groaned and bolted out of bed as his alarm started blaring. He wasn’t a morning person but he had to suck it up if he wanted to change the way his life for the better. It’s his first day at his new work, after all. He jumped in the shower, not caring if it’s cold as fuck. After his shower, he proceeded to brush his teeth and put on his work clothes: a green button down shirt and black pants. Eren, then, went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

Looking around his tiny studio apartment, he realized that he still needed to buy a lot of things. There’s not much to say about his home. It was the cheapest one he could find with a decent neighborhood and security (not that he needed it). It had dark wooden floors and the walls were in dull white paint which started to flake. There’s a hallway upon entry with the door to the bathroom on the left.  The kitchen area was across the bathroom with enough space for a stovetop, oven, sink, and a mini fridge. There were also overhead wood cabinets for storage.

After the kitchen area was what one might call the ‘main area’ of the apartment. There was a double-sized bed at the top left corner of the room, pushed against the wall and a small nightstand beside it. The closet was at the foot of the bed, enough for Eren’s clothes. The living room was at the right side of the room. It had a shabby, brown couch which needs replacing, a coffee table, and a small TV. The apartment had two large windows, overlooking the small park outside, with cream-colored curtains adorning them. All in all, it was cramped but habitable.

Eren promised himself that he’d work his ass off so he could give himself a comfortable life.

He and his adopted sister, Mikasa, lived with their Uncle Hannes when their parents died in a car crash when he was 15. At a young age, they learned how to be responsible and helped their uncle pay the bills. They had worked part-time jobs in coffee shops, groceries, and the local library. It went on like that until they graduated from university. Having saved up enough money, both Mikasa and Eren decided to move out from their uncle's house. Mikasa moved out to Sina, a city which was three hours away, to intern for an investment company. Eren stayed in Shiganshina and applied to several advertising and PR agencies. Luckily, he landed a job in Survey Corps Inc., an independent advertising agency, as an Account Coordinator.

The separation of the two was hard for them, but mostly for Mikasa. It took a lot of convincing from Eren to let Mikasa let go of Eren. Honestly, as much as Eren loved his sister, he got annoyed most of the time because she’s clingy as hell and he felt suffocated. It was also his way to start experiencing life on his own. What will he miss most about having Mikasa around though was her cooking and her handling of Eren when the latter got into various fights with bullies and assholes. Eren knew he had to start controlling his anger if he doesn’t want to have random bruises and black eyes when he’s at work.

After downing his coffee, he took one last look of his appearance in the small mirror beside the front door. He looks decent regardless of his perpetually messy brown hair. It had always been hard to tame his mane and more often than not, he just left it the way it was.

Putting on his black loafers, he went out of his apartment and locked the door. Eren was thankful that the elevator was working despite the worn and old design of the building. Greeting the old doorman with a good morning, he stepped out into the sunshine, ready to experience life by himself.

\--

Eren’s new job was half hour away from his apartment by walking. He chose to walk rather than take the bus, opting to save money. Plus, he could also get a free workout that way.

Shiganshina was a smaller city compared to Sina but it thrived with quaint shops and a bustling nightlife. Eren never really got to explore the city when he was still a student. He was the typical school-work-home type of guy then, plus, Mikasa rarely let Eren go out on his own because of his tendency to fight strangers.

 _Well, they all started it. Not my fault I’m just standing up for myself_ , Eren thought. But he also knew Mikasa would not listen to him. She took the mother role into a whole new level, and it was scary and suffocating.

After several blocks, he spotted the Survey Corps Inc. The advertising agency was situated in a 5-storey building with a modern design. Letting out a deep breath, he pushed the doors and walked into the lobby. The robin egg blue walls and the white marble flooring gave the lobby a welcoming presence, and the receptionist was very courteous upon the entrance of people. But what really captivated Eren’s eyes was the agency’s floor-to-ceiling 3D logo located at the left side of the lobby: two wings, one a dark shade of blue and the other white, overlapping each other. The light from the big windows of the first floor hit the wings so it looked like it was sparkling.

 _I wonder whose idea was it. That’s pretty cool_ , Eren mused while he approached the receptionist’s desk. He already made friends with the receptionist when he first came to Survey Corps for his interview. Her name was Sasha Braus, a brown-haired girl who seemed to be always smiling and eating.

“Hey, Sasha. How’s it going?” Eren said.

“Oh, hi Eren! Excited for your first day?” she asked while munching on her chocolate chip muffin.

“Yeah. Still can’t believe I got in here, though. I haven’t even met my boss yet.”

“Right, you were interviewed by Miss Petra! You’re lucky the account director was on an important client meeting that day or he would surely join the interview to make sure you’re good for his team. But hey, you’re here now, so that means that Mr. Ackerman probably loved your _résumé.”_

Eren started to feel nervous. Miss Petra, the petite, brown-haired account manager with large brown eyes, was the one who interviewed him. She was pretty friendly and peppy but professional at the same time. She asked about his background, what were his extra-curricular activities in the university, and why did he want to work in the advertising industry. Eren answered every question with confidence, sometimes adding a bit of humor. He was a natural charmer as his mother always said. 

Miss Petra also briefly mentioned the account director, Mr. Ackerman. Being a small independent agency, as Miss Petra explained, there was only one account director who handled the accounts department. From what she told Eren, Mr. Ackerman was a very clever and meticulous man. He took his job seriously and made sure that the clients were satisfied from the beginning until the end of the project or campaign. Eren immediately put this Mr. Ackerman in high regards. He knew that it was not easy in this industry.

Petra noticed Eren’s reaction and laughed. “I like how you instantly respect him based only on my story. I sure hope it won’t change when you actually met him, though.” 

Eren was confused. “Why?”

“If you’re lucky to be hired, you’ll see why,” she said with a smirk.

At the end of the interview, Eren was fascinated with the mysterious account director and determined even more to work for Survey Corps.

He returned from his mini-flashback when he heard Sasha let out a small squeal. She started clearing her desk of crumbs and gave it a quick wipe. Eren was about to ask her why she was in a hurry when Sasha stood up and said,

“Good morning, Mr. Ackerman!”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally meets his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to schedule posts because I don't think it's necessary for this.   
> So please enjoy this second chapter!   
> I'm sorry in advance for mistakes and such.
> 
> Happy reading! <3

“Good morning, Mr. Ackerman!” Sasha said, as she stood behind the black ornate desk.

            Eren froze on the spot. _He’s here._

            He could hear the glass doors open followed by the clicking of shoes entering the lobby. His back was turned to the doors so he could not see the man. It was only when he started to speak that Eren found the courage to face him.

            He had a low voice laced with threat. “Oi, Braus. Don’t think that I can’t see those crumbs from your face. And if you’re going to clean for my pleasure, make sure you don’t half-ass it.”

            Eren expected that he will look the man in the eye when he turned around, instead, he found himself staring down. The man was a few inches shorter than him. But it seemed like his height didn’t matter because he had this menacing aura like he’s the one staring down at people. Mr. Ackerman must have noticed the young man gaping at him and casted a look on Eren. Round, viridian eyes met hooded stormy grey eyes.

            _Captivating._ Mr. Ackerman was truly captivating. He had a youthful face framed with straight, black hair styled in an undercut. He also had a jawline that anybody would kill for. His skin was pale and smooth like he hadn’t seen the sun in a while. He wore a slim fit, charcoal three-piece suit with a wine red tie and expensive, black leather shoes. Black sunglasses was perched on his head and he held his black leather briefcase over his shoulder. This man meant serious business.

            “Hey, you. Fish out of the water.” He said, still staring at Eren.

            “O-oh. Me?” Eren stuttered.

            Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Who else? I don’t see Braus or anybody else looking like they just got stabbed.”

            Eren’s faced turned red in embarrassment. “S-sorry. Um, I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger. I’m the new account coordinator.” He raised his hand to formally greet his boss.

            Mr. Ackerman glanced at the raised hand and hesitantly shook his hand briefly. “Hm, Jaeger. If your client relationship skills are as weak as your handshake, you better leave this place right away.”

            Eren was shocked. He did not expect that his new boss would be this rude. Anger started to build inside of him. His boss started to walk away to the elevator and pushed the button.

            There was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Before he entered, he glanced back at Eren. “What are you waiting for? Come. We have a lot of work to do and you still need to meet the others.” He spoke in an authoritative tone which made Eren sprint to the elevators. As the doors closed, his anger dissipated and the nervousness returned. Being with Mr. Ackerman in the small space was overwhelming. It was deadly silent and Eren almost jumped when the short man started to speak.

            “You need to familiarize yourself with the place. Every floor is dedicated to a certain department. The second floor is the HR and Finance department; the research and productions teams are on the third floor; the fourth floor is where the creative department is. You might probably want to avoid that place, it’s a fucking sty, and as much as possible don’t let the shitty four-eyes Hanji smother you.”

            “Who’s Hanji?”

            “She’s the creative director. She’s also batshit crazy.” Mr. Ackerman crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. For the second time, the bell dinged signalling their arrival to their floor. “This is our floor. I requested the accounts to be transferred to the top floor a few years back since the finance department did not fucking need a nice view of the city. We share this floor with the old geezer, Dot Pixis. He’s the president.”

            Eren looked taken aback. _How can he talk about the president like he’s not an important person?_

            “Stop looking at me like that. Pixis is a very laid-back but very brilliant man. He steered this place in the right direction when it struggled. But he’s getting old and already thinking of retiring next year.”

            They both stepped out of the elevator and Eren looked around his new workplace. The first thing he noticed was that the place was immaculate. It almost sparkled. There were individual cubicles for account coordinators and managers. Some were deep in writing on their computers while some were discussing work with others. The people seemed to be very organized, no clutter in sight.

            Everybody stopped what they were doing when they noticed Mr. Ackerman enter the floor. Eren did not know what to do so he just stood behind him awkwardly.

            “This is Eren Jaeger, new account coordinator. Make him useful and make sure he knows the rules. I have to make an important call with a client and I prefer not to be disturbed. Restrain Hanji if you see her coming in. I’m not in the mood for her ridiculousness today.” With that, he went to his own room and slammed the door. Immediately, the people went back to their work while Petra made her way to Eren.

            “Eren! I’m so glad to see you again! How are you finding the place so far?” Petra shook his hand and smiled brightly.

            Eren scratched his head. “Well, it’s kinda intense so far.” He gave her a small smile. Petra chuckled.

            “It’s okay. That’s just how he is. You’ll get used to it. In the meantime, I’m going to introduce you to the others!” She dragged Eren to a small group of men. “Hey, guys! This is Eren. Remember the charming one I told you that I interviewed? I told you he’s going to get it.” Petra really was like a ball of sunshine.

            A guy with light brown hair styled in the same way as Mr. Ackerman’s scoffed at Eren and looked at him from head to toe. “The boss approved of this one? He’s just a young kid. What does he know?”

            Before Eren could defend himself, Petra came to his rescue. “Oh, screw you, Oluo. You’re just jealous because he handpicked Eren!”

            “Hey, I’m not jea—,” before Oluo could finish, he had apparently bitten his tongue. He cried in pain while Petra just rolled her eyes.

            “That’s Oluo Bozado. He’s also an account manager and obviously trying to be like Mr. Ackerman. This is Eld Jinn, he’s a project manager.” She pointed to a long-haired blond guy in a man bun. “And this is Gunther Schultz, he’s an account planner.” The guy with cropped black hair waved at Eren.

            He gave them a smile. It seemed like Petra was babysitting Eren the way she dragged and introduced him to other people on the floor. He was ecstatic to find out that there’s also another boy his age in the accounts department. Jean Kirschtein, a dual-toned-haired guy with an undercut (really now, do people with undercuts get automatically hired under the accounts department?), was also 21 years old. He was also just hired a month ago as an account coordinator, however, he was under another account manager whose name was Moblit Berner. Eren learned that he was working under Petra which gave him intense relief.

            But Jean Kirschtein turned out to be a douche the more he and Eren talked. He almost punched the guy because he was being obnoxious and he also looked like a horse which annoyed Eren the most.

            He was chatting with Petra in the pantry when he heard Mr. Ackerman called his name.

            “Jaeger! Where the fuck is Jaeger? I need to talk him in my office now.”

            He hurriedly went out of the pantry and saw Mr. Ackerman leaning on his office door. When he saw Eren, he raised his index finger and beckoned him to come into his office. Eren followed and closed the door behind him.

            If the outside was immaculate, his personal office was more immaculate if that was even possible. His black desk and a very comfy-looking leather was positioned by the floor-to-ceiling windows, which gave a stunning view of the city. Two sofas and a coffee table placed before the desk with a large, rectangular red rug underneath. The dark wood wall panels were adorned with a few paintings. Overall, the room screamed Mr. Ackerman.

            Eren was again intimidated by the presence of his boss so he chose to stand up rather than sit in one of the sofas. Mr. Ackerman, on the other hand, sat on his leather chair with his elbows propped on his desk and hands held together under his nose.

            “Sit down, Jaeger.” He ordered and Eren followed.

            “Yes, Mr. Ackerman?”

            “I’m going to repeat what I said earlier. If your resolve is weak, you are not made for this job. Man the fuck up, Jaeger. I would not have chosen you personally if I didn’t think you’d be perfect for this. Understood?”

            _This guy is scary_. “Understood, Mr. Ackerman.”

            “I’m not going to repeat this. You will be perfect for this job. I will make sure of that.” He smirked, his words sounded as if there’s something more to it.

            “Thank you, Mr. Ackerman. I’ll make sure you’ll not regret choosing me! I’ll prove myself, sir!”

            “Good. And cut it out with the formalities. Just call me Levi.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll.

“ _Levi_.”

            Eren liked how his name rolled off his tongue. He snuffed out the urge to say it for the second time.

            “But why should I call you by your first name? It sounds unprofessional.”

            “Don’t mind that. I’m putting you on a project that’s specifically spearheaded by me. It’s for the client I was speaking to earlier. We need to have a meeting with them as soon as possible and I’m choosing Petra as account manager for the brand. Since you’re directly under her, I’m letting you join so you could have your first taste of the advertising world. This would be a great opportunity to show your capabilities. Also, this is quite a big client so if we are able to land this project, it will be a big help for the agency.”

            Eren was excited. Finally, he will put his skills to good use.  “Thank you so much for this, Mister… I mean, Levi,” his face turned red, still not used to calling him with his first name.

            “No need to thank me. Everybody here gets their own time to shine. I just happened to think that you’re suitable for this one.” Levi stared at Eren with a look that was almost sensual. “Plus… I think you would look good by my side.”

            If Eren’s face was bright red earlier, it became a deep shade of crimson at Levi’s comment. Is he hitting on him? “Um, what do you mean?”

            But before Levi could answer, the door banged open and a tall woman with long brown hair and black thick-rimmed glasses entered the room. She was sporting a big smile that reached her eyes and she was very jumpy like she would burst in any second. At the sight of the woman, Levi began rubbing his temples and the annoyance was evident on his face. Eren, on the other hand, was scared of the woman because she looks insane.

            “LEVIIIII!” she slammed her hands on Levi’s desk and put her face close to Levi’s exasperated face.

            “They couldn’t restrain you outside, could they, shitty four-eyes?”

            Hanji cackled. “You should stop telling them that, my jelly baby! You know they’re scared of me. And also, they know that your day is not made without seeing me!”

            “I have pathetic subordinates.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Eren, this is shitty four-eyes Hanji Zoe, creative director from downstairs. Hanji, this is Eren my new account coordinator.”

            Eren was unprepared for the bear hug he received from Hanji. _So this is Hanji… I wonder if Levi was joking when he said she was crazy. It looks like she really is_ ¸ Eren thought. Unsure of what to do, Eren just put his hands on his while currently being restrained by Hanji.

            “Oi, Hanji! Stop smothering him!” Levi barked.

            Hanji released him but immediately put her hands on Eren’s cheeks while she examined him closely. Her smile did not go away and it really started creeping Eren out. “Oh my goodness, you are a total cutie! Can I have him, Levi?”

            “Shut up. You’re scaring the brat. And no, you can’t have him.” Levi crossed his arms and leaned back. He gave Hanji a knowing look and she instantly comprehended what it meant.

            “Levi, it has been months. Stop trying to make him come back.”

            “I don’t have to discuss this right now.”

            At that point, Eren had been utterly clueless and confused at their exchange. It sounded like a personal matter that he shouldn’t have known. As soon as Levi stopped talking, Hanji turned to Eren and gave him her trademark big smile.

            “Hey, Eren. I’m Hanji! Head of the creative department where everyone knows the word fun!”

            “What a shitty excuse for a pigsty.”

            Hanji did not care about the insult. “Psh. Don’t mind him, Eren. He’s such a clean freak, that’s why. Doesn’t know the word fun or colourful!”

            “Tch. How could you work in a sty like downstairs? I’m surprised nobody else from the creative department has gone crazy like their skipper.”

            “I could say the same for you, you know. Anyway, I just came to get my daily dose of your grumpy face, Levi baby! And Eren, come with me. I’ll take you to lunch!” Hanji said.

            “But Miss Hanji, it’s only almost eleven?” Eren questioned.

            “Who cares! Can I take him to lunch, Levi?” Hanji pleaded.

            He waved his hand at the both of them. “Do whatever the fuck you want. Just remember I don’t have any responsibility for what might happen to you, Eren.”

            Eren nodded hesitanly. “Okay… Thank you, Mis—I mean, Levi. I’ll come back immediately after lunch.”

            “Do that. I’ll meet you, Petra, and a couple of others so we could start planning. Try not to die by having lunch with Hanji.” Levi opened his laptop and started typing, not bothering to give the pair a last look.

            Hanji bounced on her heels as they walked to the elevators. Eren was glad for her hospitality but he was still uncertain on how he should act towards her. She was an extremely excitable person, Eren could tell.

            “What do you like Eren? Thai? Chinese? Japanese? There are several restaurants down the street.”

            “Can we have Thai? It’s been ages since I tried it.” Eren said shyly.

            “Okay! Let me just get my purse from my office. Accompany me?” Eren nodded and followed her when they stopped at the fourth floor.

The first thing that came to Eren’s mind when he stepped was ‘party’. The entire floor was very lively. It’s like a party bomb went off, very different from how upstairs looked. Sketches, posters, storyboards, and color palettes decorated the walls. The furniture in their floor were modern and trendy, and in different colors. Some people were on their computers designing for their clients, some were discussing with fellow creatives and giving inputs and suggestions, and some were napping on sofas in a designated sleeping area.

Hanji greeted her people and only took a second to get her purse then went back down with Eren. The Thai restaurant was only two blocks away. It was still early so the place was not yet full. The two of them sat down by the window and ordered. Hanji told Eren a lot of stories about work, mostly about the clients from hell who gave her severe headaches because of their never-ending revisions. There were times when clients ask for numerous revisions, only to return to their original decision. There were also funny stories that made Eren laugh out loud and he became quite comfortable with Hanji, no matter how eccentric she is.

It was only towards the end of their meals that Eren had the guts to ask a question that had been bugging Eren from earlier.

“Hey, Hanji,” Eren started.

“Hm?” Hanji looked at him with curious eyes.

“What is Levi’s problem? Who were you referring to when you said he won’t come back?”

Hanji stopped slurping her noodles and put aside her chopsticks. She gave Eren a small smile and said, “He’s still angry about an old colleague jumping to a new agency.”

            “So? That’s completely normal, right? I mean, not all employees choose to stay long.”

            “Well, you see, he was a great asset to our agency. Very clever and cunning. He was originally from the research department but he was transferred to accounts because of his charisma. He worked with Levi and the two had been the agency’s game-changers. Clients flocked to us and we had been sailing smoothly. But, as you have said, not all employees choose to stay long,” she explained.

            “I think Levi is doing a great job, though. Petra told me a lot of his achievements. Though I still wonder how he manages to get clients when he’s like that.”

            Hanji laughed. “That’s Levi for you. He’s very professional when he’s with a client, though. You’ll get to see that soon, I think. But he was a lot less rude back then.”

            “Back when his old partner was still at Survey Corps?” Hanji nodded. “He must have been pretty important if Levi became grumpier and grouchy.”

            “How would you feel if your boyfriend left you?”

            Eren’s mouth dropped. “Boyfriend? That guy was Levi’s boyfriend?”

            “Yep.”

            “So Levi’s…?” Eren asked, dumbfounded.

            “Gay. Was it not obvious? I always thought he was obvious.”

            “O-oh… I did not realize…”

            Eren felt a small buzz when he heard the new information. It was not a secret that he was gay. He just doesn’t like to say it unless somebody asked him. It was also not a secret that he found Levi very attractive, but he was still Eren’s superior and it was unethical. Still, he couldn’t deny the joy he was starting to feel.

            “He’s not over him. It’s not my place to tell why.” She glanced at her watch. “Oh! Look at the time. Let’s head back. Your day is just starting.” Eren started to reach for his wallet when Hanji stopped him. “No, no. My treat. It’s your first day after all.”

            “Thank you, Miss Hanji.”

            “No problem! Let’s go back to grumpy pants. I’m sure he has a lot in store for you.” They both stood up and started to walked back to their office.

            Hanji stepped out on the third floor and before the doors closed, she said to Eren, “See you soon, Eren! I think you’ll be perfect for Levi.” She waved and the doors finally closed.

            He was not sure what Hanji meant by that. But when he entered the accounts department and saw Levi hovering above Petra’s desk, he decided that he will try his best to be on Levi’s good side.

            And, if by some miracle, he would be the one to make the great Levi Ackerman smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still reading the story!   
> Many thanks to those who left kudos. I appreciate it very much.  
>  Enjoy!

It had been a very stressful and sleep-depriving week for Eren.

            Earlier that week, they met with their client who told them that their company planned to have a new product launched. Eren was in awe as he watched Levi work his charms with Miss Thompson, the young brand manager. Eren couldn’t but feel a bit jealous seeing Levi being flirty with her even if he knew it was just business. That was immature and Eren had to calm himself down. After having lunch and getting cozy, the client invited them to make a pitch in two weeks.

            Levi was pleased with how the meeting had gone. He made his team work right away when they got back from the meeting. He briefed them of the company and the brand and whatever else they needed to know.

            It was Wednesday and their daily brainstorming ended at 10 PM. There were only a few people loitering outside the building, mostly from the creative department. Eren started to walk home when a sleek, black car halted beside him and its window rolled down. It was Levi.

            “Jaeger. What are you doing?”

            “Uh… walking?”

            Levi narrowed his eyes. “Get in. I’ll take you home.”

            “N-no! I-it’s fine. I’ll just walk!” Eren stuttered.

            “Stop refusing. Don’t make me repeat this. Get in the car.”

            Eren conceded. Levi was downright scary. He opened the door and sat. Levi’s car was spotless as he expected. For the second time that day, they were both in a small space and the atmosphere was uncomfortable.

            “So where do you live, brat?”

            “O-oh. Um, I live in one of the apartment complexes in Rose Avenue?”

            “Are you asking or telling me?”

            “Sorry…” Eren fidgeted. Levi’s presence was too overwhelming.

            Levi just nodded and drove in silence. The air was thick inside the car and Eren diverted his attention to the passing lights and buildings outside.

            “Why were you walking home? Won’t it take half an hour to get home that way?” Levi asked suddenly.

            “It’s no big deal. I like walking.”

            “And if you get mugged on the way home?” his boss inquired.

            “It’s not as if they’ll get a lot from me.”

            “You should take care of yourself, you know.”

            Eren felt like he was back home with Mikasa. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Whatever you say, _Mom_.”

            Eren’s eyes widened after he spoke and covered his mouth with his hand. He looked at Levi who was glaring at him from the driver’s seat.

            “I’m sorry.” Eren apologized and ducked his head.

            “You’re such a brat. Anyway, don’t you have someone waiting for you at home?”

            “Uh… no. My sister’s working in Sina. I chose to stay here.”

            Levi waited for Eren to continue and when he didn’t, his curiosity got the best of him. “You stayed here? Why don’t you live with your parents?”

            Eren gave him a sad smile. “They’re dead. I was still 15 when it happened. Mikasa and I lived with our uncle until we finished university. My sister wanted to get out of this town so she moved. She wanted me to come, but honestly, I don’t want to go. At least not yet.”

            Levi felt bad for asking. “Sorry about your parents.”

            “It’s okay. I’m already used to it.”

            It wasn’t long before they reached the apartment complex. Eren pointed the one he’s living in and Levi followed.

            “Thank you for the ride, Levi. I’d invite you upstairs but I’m afraid my apartment is not up to your standards.”

            Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m flattered. But try to invite me again next time. I might accept.”

            Eren blushed hard. “N-next time?”

            “Are you deaf, brat? I gotta go. Finish studying those papers I gave you and come up with strategies. We need to win that project.”  And with that, Levi drove away leaving Eren in a daze.

            _Levi and his mysteriousness will be the death of me_ , Eren thought and shook his head. The doorman gave him a small wave as he entered the premises. He took the elevator to his floor and headed to his apartment.

            With a loud sigh, he slumped on his sofa and put his arm on his eyes. The brainstorming had drained his mind and body. Eren knew the next two weeks would be agony. However, when he watched how Levi led, it made him aspire to do more than what he could. Furthermore, his growing interest towards his superior added more fuel to the fire.

            Eren’s past relationships were only short-lived. His first relationship was only a product of experimentation when he found out he was gay. Both of them did not take it seriously and parted in good terms. His second boyfriend was more of a douche. Come to think of it, he was like Jean. That thought sent shivers down Eren’s spine. When Eren tried to break up with him, his then boyfriend got angry and punched him in the gut. He was about to beat him to a pulp, when Mikasa saw what was happening and threatened the guy.

            After that incident, Mikasa stayed by his side and prohibited Eren from getting into relationships. Honestly, she did not even need to do that since no one dared to get close to Eren because they were scared of his sister. Not even if their intention was just to be friends with him. The only exception was Armin. He was the only person Mikasa was comfortable with. From then on, the three were inseparable.

            The blond bowl cut Armin was the smartest and most patient person Eren knew. He was studying to be a doctor which reminded him of his father who was a doctor. Armin came off as a timid person, but underneath all that was a very intelligent person. He was also in Sina as an intern for a hospital. Once in a while, they text each other to catch up.

            Eren suddenly remembered that he had ‘homework’ to do. Levi gave the team some reports about the brand and their new product for further reading. They would have to come up with strategies and ideas for their presentation and Levi expected every one of them to contribute.

            He was furiously scribbling and jotting down his own ideas that Eren did not realize that it was already 2:30 AM. Yawning, he changed into his pajamas and collapsed on the bed. The last thing he remembered before sleeping was an image of Levi lying down beside him.

 

 

            That morning, he slept through his alarm and once again, rushed to go to work. The project was a little demanding but Eren knew he had to work hard, needed to impress Levi for some reason. He felt like Levi rarely gave compliments to his employees and Eren made it a personal goal to have his boss praise him.

            He stepped inside Survey Corps, breathing heavily, and gave Sasha a quick wave before dashing to the elevators. He sat on his chair and tried to catch his breath before preparing his report to Levi. Half an hour later, said man walked out of the elevator and went straight to Eren’s cubicle.

            “Jaeger, you look like someone tried to kill you.”

            He stood up quickly and mentally cursed himself because of his dishevelled appearance. “I’m sorry. I was rushing this morning.”

            Eren could not help but stare at Levi. He was wearing a dark grey button down shirt that accentuated his strong and lean arms, and black slacks that was tailored for him perfectly. His white jacket sat on his arm and his black sunglasses perched on his nose. _This man should be jailed for looking so goddamn good_ ¸ Eren blushed at the thought.

            “Stop staring, brat.”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Also, stop apologizing for everything.” Levi removed his glasses. Eren noticed the dark circles under his eyes and Eren wondered if he got enough sleep last night. “Petra isn’t here yet, but we can start discussing. Come to my office.” Without hearing Eren’s reply, he left for his office and closed the door.

            Eren fixed his wrinkled shirt and redone his tie. He also tried to fix his chaotic hair but surrendered. Grabbing his papers, he went to Levi’s office and sat down in the couch. Levi was drinking his tea by the window, lost in his thoughts. Only when Eren cleared his throat that Levi was pulled away in his trance. He put down his teacup (Eren found Levi’s odd way of handling his cup amusing) and made himself comfortable in his leather chair.

            “So Jaeger, what do you have for me?” Levi asked.

            Once he started talking, Eren could not stop. He told Levi his insights and observations, occasionally gesturing wildly. Levi listened intently, sipping his tea from time to time and took notes of Eren’s report. Eren was in the zone and his blue green eyes shone brightly which drew the attention of Levi.

            After he was done, Levi nodded as he finished making notes. “Your report is comprehensive. You also made a lot of strong points. Not bad for a rookie. Petra would be delighted.”

            At his boss’s comment, Eren’s heart swelled. His first one-on-one with his boss and he complimented him, albeit implicitly. He ducked his head down, and smiled genuinely. Something passed in Levi’s eyes when he saw how pleased Eren was. It also faded away quickly.

            “Thank you. I’m doing my best,” Eren said, still looking down.

            “I see that.”

            A comfortable silence blanketed them but disappeared the instant the door slammed open and a wild Hanji appeared. Levi closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh.

            “What do you want, Hanji?”  Levi asked, exasperated.

            Hanji pouted. “Not even a good morning, Levi?”

            “None.”

            “Grumpy, old midget.” She mumbled which earned her a threatening glare from Levi. “I came here for a reason. You know Nanaba from D&Z Advertising? I bumped into her last night and she mentioned some interesting information.”

            “Please tell me it concerns me because if not, I will rip your face off from wasting my time.” Hanji did not flinch.

            “Oh, jelly baby. What if I say that your client Miss Thompson also gave them a chance to pitch for their product launch?”

            “And so? We’re going to ace that presentation and we’ll get them as a client. I’m not afraid.” Levi said, coolly.

            Hanji became a bit serious. “And what if I add that Erwin Smith is the frontrunner for them?” Levi’s eyes widened slightly. His usual composed state faltered and Eren was confused. _Who is this Erwin Smith?_

            “That fucker.” Levi muttered as he pushed his hair back. He closed his eyes again and calming himself. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked like he returned to his normal state.

            Casually, he turned to Eren. “Say, Eren. Let’s have dinner on Friday.”

            “What?” the young man asked, stunned.

            “Levi…” Hanji warned.

            The older man brushed her off, not taking his eyes off of Eren, “I said, let’s have dinner on Friday after work.”

            He’s not asking Eren; he was ordering him.

            “Okay?” he answered. There was a small upturn of Levi’s lips.

“Good. And wear a nice suit to work, don’t forget. Now go away. I have important things to talk with Hanji.”

Eren walked out without a word but he caught Hanji saying, “Levi, think about what you’re doing.” He did not hear Levi’s answer as he closed the door, thinking that it was probably suspicious lurking outside his boss’s office.

He slumped down on his seat and put his hands on his eyes. He was confused as ever about what happened. One moment, he was reporting to his boss and then the next moment, his boss was telling to have dinner with him.

With that thought, he sat up straight, the moment finally sinking down on him.

He was going to have dinner with his sex god of a boss. A dinner, just the two of them. Eren should feel weirded out, but strangely, he felt giddy and excited.

What could possibly go wrong in a simple dinner?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter!
> 
> Just a heads up, I've updated the tags and this story includes Levi/Erwin. If you don't like it, I'm sorry (honestly I don't even ship them).   
> There's also some emotional manipulation in this chapter if I could call it that.
> 
> I was sleepy when I typed this but I can't just leave it when ideas run through my mind at 2:30 in the morning haha.  
> Forgive me if there are mistakes on grammar or typos! I'll edit them if I have time.
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

For the next two nights, Levi kept Eren up at night and not in a pleasurable way.

His thoughts were invaded by his short grumpy boss whenever he tried to sleep. He smothered his face with his pillow as if it would crush the image of his boss from his mind. He tossed and turned on his bed, still failing to sleep considerably.

He groaned loudly. He acted like a schoolgirl with a huge crush. Although he (terrifyingly) admitted to himself that he was crushing on Levi. For fuck’s sake. He was already 22! He should start acting like his age! But how can he, when he can’t stop thinking about Levi even while at work.

             After that Wednesday morning, Levi became a little bit touchy with Eren. The small actions, like Levi’s hand on his shoulder as he bent over to look over the presentation deck  Eren was working on and their shoulders brushing as they went down the elevator, did nothing but sent Eren to a frenzy.

            When Friday came, Eren kept fidgeting. That morning, he was running late again but not because he slept through his alarm, but because he did not know what to wear. Levi told him to wear a nice suit and Eren did not even know if he even owned a presentable suit for Levi. Rummaging through his small closet, he found a new suit still in its bag which was given to him by Armin before they parted ways after graduation. Eren silently thanked Armin for being prophetic. He would have to treat him to a nice restaurant or something when they meet again.

It was a light grey single-breasted suit that fit him perfectly. Eren did not know how Armin managed to do that but he was grateful for his best friend. Maybe Mikasa helped him with that. Eren felt a pang of sadness; he missed his sister and best friend. He promised himself he would call them that weekend and catch up. He put on a white button down shirt and a black tie with silver stripes, and then the jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror and deemed his appearance acceptable. A whiff of cologne and he was out of his apartment in a minute.

            Even though he was running a bit late, he still chose to walk, careful not to mess up his look. It took a bit longer but he still came earlier than Levi. He sat down on his chair and started his computer when Jean came by to his cubicle.

            “Hey, Jaeger. Looking fancy. You got a date or something?” Jean smirked.

            “Fuck off, horse face,” Eren was not in the mood for Jean’s antics.

            “Did someone set you up on a blind date?” Jean inquired then his eyes began to widen. “OH! SOMEBODY’S GETTING LAID TONIGHT!”

            Eren almost lost his nerve and about to punch Jean when suddenly a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Levi raising one thin eyebrow at Jean. “Kirschtein, stop harassing Jaeger. Go back to your station. And if you really want to know, he’s going with me later for strictly business purposes.” Jean flinched at Levi’s tone and scampered back to his cubicle.

            Eren, on the other hand, deflated at Levi’s last statement. _Maybe we’ll just meet an important client,_ Eren thought. He did not know why there’s a tiny part of him that expected that there was something more to the dinner.

            “Why are you pouting, Jaeger?” Levi asked all of a sudden. Eren was mortified; he didn’t realize he was pouting and worst of all, Levi had seen it.

            “No reason…” he muttered.

            Levi just stared at him blankly. “Don’t worry about dinner. We’ll leave at 9.” He turned around and went back to his office.

 

* * *

 

            After that disheartening talk that morning, Eren’s day became sluggish. His usual energy wasn’t there. To distract himself, he chatted with Petra about their plans for the presentation, went to the pantry and joked around with Erd and Gunther. All the time, Oluo narrowed his eyes at Eren. He didn’t like that the newbie was having a special dinner with Levi. When he mentioned it, Eren became upset once again. He continued functioning like a robot.

            It was 8 o’clock. Another hour and they would have to leave. All the nervousness from the last few days vanished and Eren considered backing out from dinner. But Levi said it was for business and he had no choice but to go. He started packing his things and waited for Levi.

            Eren was doodling on a small piece of paper when he heard a door opened. He looked up and saw Levi talking with someone on the phone. He couldn’t hear what he was saying and just shrugged it off.

            “…it’s going to be fine… Okay. I’ll talk to you later.” Levi put his phone back on his pocket and made his way to Eren’s cubicle who had one hand resting against his cheek and the other still doodling.

            “You look utterly bored, Jaeger. Let’s go.”

            Eren carried his messenger bag and followed Levi. The whole elevator and car ride were deadly silent. Both did not try to make small talk and just let everything breeze by until they arrived at the restaurant. It was then when Eren realized why Levi asked him to wear a nice suit.

            It was a fine dining restaurant where obviously only rich people can afford. Eren could never step inside this establishment; it was too intimidating and it was never his dream lifestyle anyway. But since they were here for business, he had to suck it up and play the part.

            Levi approached the host with Eren following silently behind him. “I have a reservation. Ackerman.” The host gave Eren a quick look before looking at her list. Eren frowned at her. “Yes, Mr. Ackerman. Right this way.” She, then, led the two to their table.

            The place was very classy and elegant. Chandeliers decorated the ceiling, a pianist playing on the stage, and the people were in their best outfits. The host stopped and gestured at their table. Eren was at a complete loss as to why it was only a table for two. They both sat down and Eren looked at Levi questioningly. 

            “What is it, brat?”

            “This is a table for two.” Eren started.      

            “I know. I have eyes.” Levi answered impassively.

            “But where will the client sit?”

            “What client?” Levi was puzzled by Eren’s question.

             “This morning you said this was a business dinner?” Eren was becoming more confused by the minute.

             “Ah…” Levi leaned back on his chair with a little smirk on his face. “We’re not meeting a client tonight, but this dinner is really about business. Between the two of us at least.”

            “What do you mean by that?” The nerves started to return.

            “Manners. Let’s eat first before discussing.” Levi looked at the menu. “What do you want to eat?”

             Eren scanned the menu and almost fainted when he saw the prices. “Levi, this is too much,” he said shyly.

            “Money’s not a problem, kid. Just order whatever the fuck you want,” Levi answered without looking up from the menu.

            Too embarrassed to argue with his boss, Eren returned to scanning the menu and decided to have the Wagyu steak. He was too busy staring down at the carpeted floor when the waiter came and took their order. Again there was a tense silence between them and it made Eren fidget in his seat. The place and the man across him were overwhelming. When their orders came, they focused on eating their own meals. Eren won’t deny that his steak was absolutely delicious. He may not come back to the restaurant any time soon so he decided to enjoy the moment.

            Eventually, they finished their meals and Levi was looking at Eren keenly. Eren avoided his stare and drank from his wine.

            “Eren.” Levi’s voice sounded so exquisite saying his name that it made him look up to Levi’s grey eyes which were illuminated by the candlelight.

            “Yes?” Eren asked nervously.

            “I think you’re made to be in advertising. Being in accounts suits you very well. Charming and determined.” Levi’s compliments made Eren blush. “Your extremely good looks are just bonus points, if I’m going to be honest.”

            Eren blushed harder. His face felt like it caught on fire. “T-thanks, Levi…”

            “In our client presentation, I want you to be with me in front.”

            “Are you sure? I’m still new at this. What if I puke or something?” Eren panicked.

             Levi cringed at the last part. “I’m going to help you and I will teach you. I know you got this, okay, Eren? Trust me. This would also be good for you, especially when we get it.”

             Eren appreciated the support Levi was giving him. A fiery, determined look shone on Eren’s eyes. He would never waste this chance his boss gave him.

             “Thank you! I’m going to do my best!” he proclaimed cheerfully.

             “Good. Now that’s decided, would you do me a favour?”

             “Yes, anything! What is it?” Eren asked, the happiness in his voice unwavering.

             “Will you go out with me?” Levi dropped the bomb.

              Suddenly, time stopped for Eren. Did he hear that correctly? Levi never took his gaze away from Eren.

             “What did you say?” Eren asked, brows furrowed.

             “I said, will you go out with me?” Levi repeated, a small smile appearing on his face.

             Eren was paralyzed. Why did Levi say that all of a sudden? He just met Eren, he did not even know him! And why did he ask it as a favour? His questions must have shown in his face.

            “Don’t get any wrong ideas. You’re really good-looking, honestly, but this is just a perfect opportunity to make Erwin regret his decision to leave.”

 _Erwin?_ Eren wondered for a moment and then it clicked.

            “Erwin Smith from D&Z Advertising?”

            “Yes.”

            “He’s your ex?” Eren inquired, his voice getting smaller as he realized where the point of everything was going.

            “Fucking Hanji,” Levi mumbled. “What else did she tell you?”

            “Just that he’s your ex…” Eren was whispering at that point. It was a miracle Levi could still hear him.

            “Damn that shitty glasses. I’m going to give her a piece of my mind when I see her.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, we’re just going to pretend that we are going out. I know where he hangs out and maybe we’d go there. Make him pay for leaving.”

            “So you’re going to use me.” Eren was staring at the floor once again, hands clenched at his lap. He felt the anger inside bubbling up. “Why the fuck would you that to me? Are you that desperate to get him back that you’re making me a pawn? I think that’s low even for you,” he snapped at Levi.

            Levi slammed his fist on the table, surprising other people and Eren. His furious grey eyes battled with Eren’s. “You don’t know shit about what happened. You don’t know what happened to me when he left.” Levi’s voice was low enough that others won’t hear their conversation. The hurt from what happened was very evident on his face. Anger marred the beautiful face and Eren was overpowered by the intensity of Levi’s emotions.

           “Up until now, it isn’t easy for me. Erwin was everything to me and he just left. He left, yet I still love that stupid motherfucker.” Levi said glumly.

            Eren’s anger died down and for a few moments, no one spoke a word. Levi breathed heavily and started to calm down. He set his elbows on the table and covered his face. Eren couldn’t think straight. The usually cool and composed Levi Ackerman was on the verge of breaking down in front of him. Truthfully, he couldn’t blame Levi. With his anger management issues and stubbornness, he might probably do it also.

           He reached for Levi’s face and held one of the hands covering it. He really wasn’t thinking straight.

           “I’ll do it.” Eren stated with conviction. Levi looked at any hesitation on his face but Eren’s face was deadly serious.

           “I’m sorry if I dragged you into this. It’s just that…” Levi was at a loss for words.

           Eren reassured Levi by squeezing his hand. Levi let out a huge sigh and removed his hand from Eren’s. Closing his eyes, he composed himself. Eren just watched him closely.

 _I know this isn’t a good idea but I want to ease his pain. I don’t want to see him hurt_ , Eren thought.

           A minute passed and Levi opened his eyes, back to being expressionless. “Thank you. This would be just until I can get him back. In return, I would gladly help you in everything to exceed in the industry. I can assure you that.”

           “Don’t worry about that. I just don’t want to see you again like that.” Eren said earnestly.

           A flash of confusion passed Levi’s face but he did not question Eren. He just nodded and asked a waiter for their bill. Eren never thought about the expensive meals they ate as his thoughts turned to Levi and his earlier almost breakdown.

           No conversations took place on the drive to Eren’s apartment just like when they were on the way to the restaurant. Both of them thinking hard of the situation they were getting in. They reached Eren’s apartment and Eren uttered a soft ‘thank you’ and ‘good night’ to Levi before going out of the car. He gave Levi a small smile and wave, while Levi just nodded and then sped away.

           Eren’s head hurt as he went up to his unit. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from the events during dinner. He sprawled on the bed, not bothering to change clothes anymore.

           Silently thanking it was Saturday the next day, he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally goes on a date.  
> And meets Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a mini writer's block as I was writing this and if it's not up to your standards, I am really sorry!
> 
> I had so many ideas for this story so I had to type them up before I could forget them. All I can is that it's mostly angst. I'm still not sure whether to put everything or not but it will depend if the characters won't hijack this. 
> 
> I tried to publish this before the first day of the new year ended so here is a new chapter to start the year! Hopefully I get to finish this. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been reading so far <3

            Eren woke the next morning pondering whether or not last night really happened.

            He distracted himself by staring at a crack in the ceiling like it was the most fascinating thing in his room. However, a sultry, low voice managed to ooze in his thoughts.

            _Will you go out with me?_

            He sat up and shook his head wildly. Goddamn Levi. That man was going to be the death of him. Images of the older man conjured on his mind. It started innocently: Levi in his work clothes, Levi being his grumpy self, Levi being kickass during meetings; then it turned to Levi with his hair in disarray, lying down on a bed panting, and eyes filled with lust. Eren groaned at the thought. He went straight to the bathroom and drenched himself in cold water, hoping his fucking hard-on would die down already. Levi may be a sex god in a suit (that image, well-deserving of a jack off), but Eren was still terrified of the man. It was as if he was right there in his apartment, observing.

            Thankfully, his dick decided to calm down after a few minutes. After taking a proper shower, he quickly dressed in casual clothes and rummaged his kitchen for something to eat. Eren settled for a cereal and ate while he watched the morning news. He was so engrossed in watching that he almost didn’t hear his phone ringing. Checking his phone, Mikasa’s contact picture appeared on the screen. He pressed the answer button.

            “Hey, Mikasa.” He greeted his sister. It had been quite a while since they spoke.

            “Eren, how are you? Are you doing okay? Are you eating right? How’s work? Do you get into fights?” Mikasa asked.

            Eren let out a huge sigh, feeling like he was being interrogated by the police. “Mikasa, calm down. I’m absolutely fine! Work is demanding but it’s definitely okay. I’m learning a lot. And no, I don’t get into fights. Stop worrying so much.”

            “You’re my only family, Eren, of course I will never stop worrying.”

            “How about you? How’s Sina?” Eren asked Mikasa, trying to get his sister off his back. Mikasa proceeded to talk about her internship and her life at Sina. She sounded happy and Eren was happy for her even if she was extremely clingy with him.

            “Your life there sounds amazing. I wish I could see you this weekend, but I have so much work to do.” Eren said, missing his sister more than ever.

            “That’s okay. When we find time, we will see each other. So tell me, is someone making a move on you there? Nobody’s hurting you, right?” Mikasa asked worriedly. She was still wary about Eren going into a relationship. Eren panicked. He could not just tell his sister that his boss asked him to be in a pretend relationship. Mikasa would kick his (and probably Levi’s) ass for agreeing. Eren doubted she would even listen to Eren’s explanation on why he agreed. Come to think of it, what really was his reason anyway?

            “I’m fine, Mikasa. There’s no one making a move on me.” He lied. “And if there is someone and he hurts me, I can take care of myself. I’m not a kid anymore, you know. Stop fussing about me and focus on your life there.” Eren explained.

            Both of them went quiet. “You just want me to go and bug Armin, don’t you?” Mikasa accused him. Eren laughed. They talked for a while and both said their goodbyes with their hearts lighter. Eren’s mood improved and returned to his normal routine (which meant lying in bed eating junk food while watching binge-watching TV series).

 

 

            Eren spent most of his weekend inside his apartment, occasionally going out for a quick run to the grocery or a brief jog around the park. His mind only focused on his well-being and thought that he deserved a little break from work. That’s why he momentarily forgot about his unusual arrangement with Levi until the older man came strutting down to his cubicle with a meaningful look on his face.

            “Good morning, Jaeger,” he said as he casually put his hand on Eren’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Eren’s relaxation from the weekend gone in an instant and the all too familiar pressure came back.

            “Good morning, Levi,” his eyes looked up at the tranquil, grey eyes that bore down on him.

            “I want to see you at my office. We have urgent matters to attend to.” He gave Eren a final pat and then walked to his office. Oluo was eyeing him enviously.

            “Why does the boss always call you personally? Are you looking for a promotion, kid? Don’t suck up to the boss.” he asked, not even bothering to hide his distaste from Eren.

            “I’m not looking for promotion!” he said angrily. He sat up and walked towards Levi’s office. He didn’t care about the annoyed look on his boss’s face as he slammed the door closed. He sat on the couch and put his hands on his face.

            “What’s gotten into you, brat?” Levi asked, putting down the notes he was reading.

            “One of the guys think I’m purposely getting close to you to move up the ladder.” Eren’s voice slightly muffled by his hands.

            “If I’m going to guess, it’s Oluo, right?” Levi asked and Eren nodded. “Don’t mind him. He always like to rile up people who gets close to me. Just ignore him.”

            Eren groaned and finally looked at Levi. “So what are we doing today?”

            “We’re going to scope the competition.”

            “Competition?” At first he was confused, his brows furrowing and his head tilted on one side. Then, realization dawned on him. “Oh, you mean, the guys from D&Z. And Erwin.”

            “And Erwin, yes. You’re going to finally meet that asshole. We’re going to eat lunch at their usual place and act as if we just bumped into them. Remember that we’re fake dating. Erwin’s a smartass and might get suspicious but don’t lose your cool. Just be charming like you’re shitting sunshine.”

            Eren just nodded because how on earth would he act like he’s dating Levi when he fucking terrified him? As if Levi could read his mind, the older man moved closer to Eren and cold hands held the latter’s face. Soft, thin lips pressed against warm, plump lips. Eren went still, but gradually relaxed against the older man’s touch. There were no tongues and not at all passionate, nevertheless, there was something behind it, something both of them could not decipher. They didn’t realize both of them closed their eyes and lingered the kiss a little longer.

            The kiss ended and both of them looked at each other. There was a faint blush dusting both on their cheeks, and Eren didn’t know about Levi’s but his heart was practically beating out of his chest. The things this man did to him.

            “Um…” Eren started, not knowing how to make a conversation after that baffling kiss.

            “If we’re going to pretend we’re dating, might as well pretend to like it,” Levi tried to sound indifferent, but he can’t help but feel some attraction to the boy. He really was a good-looking guy after all. A good-looking guy with beautiful expressive eyes, soft plump lips, toned body, and chaotic hair that seemed to add to his appeal. Yet despite those superficial features, Eren was a fiery, determined person. A person who seemed like he carried the sun on his shoulders and radiated brightness to anyone he mingled with.

            Eren was pure and Levi was just using him. A slight guilt formed in the pits of his stomach but his selfishness always got the better of him. He reminded himself that this is for stupid Erwin. The man who helped him when he had nothing left, the man who made him feel loved and gave him everything. Erwin was one of the few people who actually managed to break the walls to Levi’s heart. That was so fucking cliché, but it really was like that. And even with newly formed walls, he decided that only Erwin deserved to break those again. That’s how faithful he was to the man.

            He studied Eren a bit more. There was a slight joy in his eyes which lit up and sparkled in the morning sun. _Too beautiful_ , Levi thought. When Eren got conscious of Levi’s stare, he looked down with a sheepish smile and Levi had an overwhelming urge to hug him to death because he was just damn adorable.

            “I’ll see you down at the lobby later. Go back to your cubicle and make yourself useful.” Levi shooed Eren away and returned to his chair.

            Eren stood up, eyes twinkling and newfound confidence surged in him. Before he opened the door, he turned around and saw Levi eyeing him. “I’ll see you later, my short stack baby Levi,” he said, smiling widely as Levi’s eye darkened with fury at Eren’s nickname for him.

            “What the fuck did you just call me?”

            “Hey, if we’re going to pretend that we’re dating, might as well pretend I like it,” he winked at the older man who, in turn, narrowed his eyes dangerously at the young man who walked out the door.

            “Little shit.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Eren did not know where this confidence came from but it was a welcoming feeling.

            After that (not special) kiss with Levi that felt like his body was on fire, he felt empowered and energized. His frustration at Oluo evaporated and he returned to his cubicle with a smile so wide his face hurt. He breezed through the morning’s work and before he knew it, he was down at the lobby waiting for his boss.

            He made small talk with Sasha about his boyfriend, Connie, who worked at the downtown gaming store. Not long after, the elevators opened and Levi walked out wearing his sunglasses. He looked so hot, Eren almost drooled. He waved at Sasha and went out to the parking lot with Levi. There was no tension unlike the last time he rode on Levi’s car.

            “Remember what I said. Keep it casual. You don’t know Erwin. He’s like a mind reader and a damn good one. I hope you’re a fucking good actor,” Levi commented before starting his car.

            “I know. You can count on me.” Eren looked at Levi seriously. They arrived at a hole-in-the-wall called Garrison. It had an industrial-type ambiance with dim lighting yet it was cozy. Eren did not peg Levi to come to this kind of place, though. _Maybe he came here just because of Erwin_ , he frowned at the thought.

            His train of thought stopped when he almost crashed into Levi who suddenly stopped in front of him. He was looking up at a towering man with short, silky blond hair parted on one side, icy blue eyes below his huge bushy eyebrows, and a face which looked like the heavens crafted it into perfection.

            “Erwin.” Levi said with no hint of excitement in his voice, opposite of what he was feeling at that moment.

            “Levi.” The tall man had a low and smooth voice with an underlying tone of authority. "What brings you here? You always refuse to go to this ‘shitty place’ as you always said.”

            With that, Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist and brought him forward next to him. Erwin eyed Levi’s hand. “Why? My tastes can’t change?” he scoffed. “Eren, this is Erwin, former Survey Corps employee. Erwin, Eren, my new account coordinator.”

            Erwin extended his hand to Eren. “Hello, I’m Erwin Smith. Account executive at D&Z Advertising. Also, a former Survey Corps employee, as Levi said.”

            Eren shook Erwin’s hand, feeling like his comparatively small hand was going to get crushed by Erwin’s. “Hi, I’m Eren Jaeger, their newest account coordinator. It’s nice meeting you.” He did not miss the light squeeze on his hand before it was dropped.

            Erwin turned to look at Levi again who was glaring at him. “So, Levi. I heard you’re going to pitch also for Thompson’s product. Are you here to get intel on us?” A playful smirk danced across his face.

            “Tch. Like I need to.” Levi’s hand tightened around Eren’s wrist. “I’m on a lunch date with Eren.” He lied casually. One bushy eyebrow shot up and Erwin’s icy blue eyes pierced at Levi. He could see Erwin’s mind calculating the scene before him. He was like a machine, a robot. Mechanical and heartless.

            Eren did not miss a beat and slid his hand further down until he intertwined his with Levi’s. “Yeah. We’re on a lunch date. We’ve been going to the same place and it just got boring. I know this place is not Levi’s usual, but maybe something new would be good for him.” Eren couldn’t help but put meaning behind those words.

            Erwin had a suspicious glint on his eyes. “Maybe. Let him have a taste before he can decide. Levi almost always stick to his usual, though.” He smiled meaningfully at Eren.

            “Stop acting like you still know me, Erwin. Now, go back to your own table so Eren and I could finally eat. I’m fucking starving and you’re in our way.” Levi remarked. Erwin sidestepped and let them pass.

            It was a little nerve-wracking, but Eren pulled through. They both sat down at a table with a safe distance between them and Erwin’s. Eren looked at where he was sitting and saw he was with two other men. One was a tall, dark-haired man with a stubble, and the other one was a tall, blond man. Both sported serious looks on their faces while they talked with Erwin. Maybe they were his co-employees. Eren saw the dark-haired man glance at their table and Eren looked away.

            Levi, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to stab someone judging on how he was glaring intensely at the knife in front of him. Eren tilted his chin up and saw how tensed Levi is. “Hey, relax, Levi. I’m here. Let’s just show them you’re having a good time. Okay?” he said, smiling sweetly at Levi and moved to cup his cheek. Levi instantly relaxed and leaned against his touch. He grabbed Eren’s hand and gently kissed it, which sent shivers up on Eren’s spine.

            “Let’s both order now, shall we?” Levi asked, putting down their hands on the table but not letting go.

            Eren nodded. “Okay.”

            During their lunch, Eren learned that the two men with Erwin were the managing partners of D&Z, Nile Dok and Mike Zacharius. Both of them were hungry for clients and Erwin probably was the best guy to get the job done. They discussed a bit about work, Levi becoming more engaging with Eren as time went by. He even told him some tips on winning clients he learned throughout the years and the younger man absorbed every bit of information he was given.

            When they got up to leave, they saw Erwin’s group still inside but made no move to acknowledge the trio. Erwin just sat and stared intently at the pair whose hands were clasped together.

            Cold air greeted Levi and Eren as they reached outside. Still hand in hand, they walked towards the car. The moment felt perfect to Eren. He should be dropping Levi’s hand by now since Erwin couldn’t see them, but somehow he refused to let go. Levi looked like he didn’t want to let go either.

            “Thank you, Eren.” Levi said softly. Eren shuddered lightly at Levi’s voice saying his name. It really all felt perfect.

            “No problem, Levi.” He responded, finally letting go of Levi’s hand as they reach the car. They rode back to the office feeling contented and light as air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry this is short. I had trouble with the transitioning so I decided to cut this short and hopefully next chapter everything gets going. I also promise next chapter to be longer!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading.

            Their next ‘date’ followed a few days after since they were both busy at work. They were almost finished with their presentation deck and finally had a little break on a chilly afternoon. Both of them decided to go to a coffee shop near the office. It was a charming little shop with mismatched chairs but still comfy, overall.

            Levi ordered (unsurprisingly) black coffee while Eren ordered a hazelnut malt frappucino which earned him an appalled look from the older man.

            “How can you fucking drink that shit when it’s cold outside?” Levi was horrified.

            “Hey! It’s not shit!” Eren defended his frappe from his vulgar companion, holding it tightly. “I don’t get cold easily plus this tastes so delicious. You should try!” He pushed it closer to Levi whose face twisted to a look of revulsion.

            “Get that diabetes on a cup away from me, you shit.” Levi said as he took a sip of his coffee, basking in the warmth it brought him.

            Despite their strange agreement, he did really want to know more about the bright-eyed sunshine boy. It felt so easy talking to the young man who apparently never ran out of things to talk about. Truthfully, Eren didn’t care that Levi almost never spoke; he never found it irritating or awkward at all.

            At some point in their conversation, a question kept nagging at Eren that he had to ask Levi. “Hey, Levi. I never really figured it out but how old are you?”

            A slight frown marred the beautiful face in front of him. “I’m 31.”

            Eren’s eyes widened. “No fucking way!” he exclaimed, several patrons glanced at his way. “You look like you’re 25 or younger if it weren’t for those dark circles.” He gestured at Levi’s irate face with his fingers.

            “I want to inform you that I will not have any second thoughts on kicking your ass,” he warned the young man who didn’t take it seriously but instead grinned maniacally.

            “Maybe if you smile you’d look younger than me,” Eren commented, meriting him a kick at his leg. “Ass!”

            “Brat.” Levi simply said.

            That did not stop Eren from questioning Levi, though. He mostly stuck to generic questions since it looked like Levi wouldn’t answer any questions regarding his personal life. Maybe in the future when they get closer, like friends.

           “What’s your favourite color?” Eren inquired.

           “Oh god, I’m talking to a high school girl.” Levi brought his palm to his face.

          “Just answer it, Levi!” Eren prodded.

          “Green.” He said impulsively, almost regretting the slip. Eren seemed unfazed.

             “What’s your favourite animal?”

             Levi suddenly went quiet. “… Hamster,” he said and Eren laughed like Levi told the world’s funniest joke.

             “Hamster?” Eren squeaked, still laughing at Levi’s confession. “I never pegged you as a hamster guy. I thought you’d say cat since you look and act like one.”

             “Oi. What’s wrong with hamsters? They’re fucking adorable unlike you, you little shit.” He crossed his arms and failed to hide his pout from the young man. The pout did not go unnoticed by Eren who laughed out loud again with tears forming on his eyes.

             “Oh my god, Levi.” Eren wheezed, his hand clutching his stomach. “You’re pouting. Oh my god, I thought I would never see that in my entire life. Thanks so much for making my day,” he said as he wiped his tears. He was still smiling so wide and Levi felt warm on the inside. He wanted to hear Eren laugh again, to see his eyes sparkle like jewels in the light.  

             Levi returned to his indifferent façade and kicked Eren in the leg again. Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi. “For someone who doesn’t like to be called young, you sure act like you’re a kid, Levi.”

            “Well congrats to you since you’re living up to the standards of being a shitty brat.” He retorted and finished his coffee. Wiping his mouth gently, he looked at Eren staring outside the window, propped on his elbow and observing the people who were passing by. There was a small smile on his face and there was this unknown feeling again stirring inside Levi. It felt like a small buzz that kept getting bigger every time he was with Eren.

            Shaking his head, he stood up and straightened his shirt. “Let’s head back to the office,” he said. Eren hurriedly downed his frappe and followed Levi. The older man held the door for him and Eren was shocked at the gesture.

            “Oooh, I never knew Mr. Grumpy Pants is such a gentleman.” Eren teased.

            “Have I told you that you’re such a shitty brat?” Levi looked pointedly at Eren as he walked through the door.

            Eren smirked. “Always.” He wasn’t really looking ahead causing him to bump into a person walking on the sidewalk. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t loo—,” he stopped in mid-sentence as he took in the sight before him.

            A huge, blond man by the name of Erwin stood in front of him, dressed crisply in a blue suit and pristine white shirt with a silk red tie. Looking at him up close, his appearance reminded him of Captain America.

            He wasn’t really thinking straight at that moment as he whispered, “Hail Hydra.” The blond man looked at him puzzlingly and Eren felt the tips of his ears turn red in embarrassment. He momentarily forgot about Levi until the man held his hand.

            “Fancy meeting you here, Erwin.” Levi said, face blank but his eyes showed a mix of anger and longing.

            “I had to meet someone in this side of town.” He explained. “You both on a date, again?” Erwin smiled though there was a devious look on him.

            “Yes,” Levi answered. “So, you’re visiting your boyfriend?” he tried to act cool but his façade was slowly breaking and Erwin could see it.

            “Why, are you jealous?” Eren laughed heartily.

            “Tch. Why would I be?” Levi scoffed, taking his eyes off of Erwin and squeezed Eren’s hand. The younger man tried to be a rock for him and reassured him by squeezing back.

            “I don’t have anyone, unfortunately. But I have an old client who requested to meet me again. Don’t worry, it’s not one of yours.” Erwin looked as if he was enjoying that moment when he could sense Levi’s short-term jealousy.

            “Whatever. We’re heading back. Hope you have a good day, shitface.” Levi stated, glaring at the blond.

            “Oh, I do.” Erwin smirked. “Have a good day to the both of you.”

            Levi and Eren walked back towards the office, while Erwin went to the opposite direction. Levi was dead silent and Eren felt awkward, hands not holding anymore and back to their pockets. He wondered why Levi was like this with Erwin. Eren never liked Erwin off the bat. Yes, he was handsome, sure, but Erwin had an air of arrogance and a smug look that made Eren want to punch his face. Eren knew he really didn’t know Erwin as much as Levi did, nevertheless, he still disliked the guy.

            “Why do you put up with him?” Eren wondered aloud.

            “I told you, he was there for me when I was at my lowest point in life. Helped me get my shit together and up on my feet.” Levi explained, still not giving details of what happened.

            “But clearly he doesn’t want you anymore. Why are you still chasing him?” Eren asked.

            “Because I still love him, you idiot.”

            Eren didn’t know why he suddenly felt upset about what Levi said. He wasn’t in love with the guy, but Levi exuded such a mysterious charisma that Eren wanted to know more about him, dig deeper until he found some kind of hidden treasure. He was frowning the whole way back and he even ignored Sasha when she called his name. Levi also didn’t want to talk and just went straight to his office without acknowledging Petra who was holding a bunch of papers and wanted to discuss something. He slammed the door and Petra looked bewildered.

            Petra went back to her cubicle next to Eren and still confused about Levi’s attitude. “What happened? Why is he in such a bad mood?”

            “Beats me.” Eren replied. The pleasant mood when they were in the coffee shop completely disappeared. He opted to go back to his work and finish some reports to keep himself from being totally pissed off.

            _So much for a good day._  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a longer chapter!

            Eren and Levi’s bad mood went on for the next days. They weren’t speaking to each other unless it was project-related.

            Two days before the presentation, Levi’s team (three from accounts, one from research, and one from creative) had to stay late at the office to finalize everything. Everyone agreed that Levi would mainly do the presentation; Petra will act as a second in command, adding stuff to tell the clients if needed; Rico Brzenska, the associate creative director assigned to the project, would explain their mock print ads, storyboard for a TVC, and a tagline they came up with when they settled for their Big Idea. Eren was in charge of being the ‘punch line’ or the ‘closer’ as Levi termed it. That was the strategy: have Eren deliver the final blow since he was naturally charismatic and had a wonderful way with words.

            Eren was nervous but excited. He was finally doing something worthwhile in the real world. Being born from a successful doctor and a preschool teacher, he grew up shouldering great expectations from the people around their family. He wasn’t the ideal child, got into fights and sometimes neglected his studies, but he tried to be someone they would be proud of. When his parents died, he focused on his and his sister’s well-being while being taken care of by their uncle Hannes. Though he still occasionally got into fights, he became more mature as the years went by. He wasn’t successful yet, but he believed this was the beginning and he wouldn’t waste this chance.

            It was a little past 1 in the morning when they finished everything. All of them were tired and in dire need of sleep. Before going out, Eren made a quick trip to the bathroom to splash his face with water to wake up. He needed to be on high alert when he walked home. While generally peaceful, muggers still lurk in the shadows. He couldn’t fight them if he’d fall asleep on his feet. Making sure he was wide awake, he started his journey home. But he wasn’t even ten steps away from the office when a familiar black car honked at his side.

            “Get in.” Just a simple order from the man inside the car. Eren sighed and decided to follow rather than argue with Levi. He was dead tired and just wanted to go home already and sleep. There was no traffic and Levi was pulling into the driveway in no time.

            “Thanks,” Eren mumbled sleepily, not looking at Levi.

            “Sleep well,” Levi answered.

            Eren didn’t bother to look back at the car as he trudged towards his apartment. Sleep was pulling him to his bed. Trading his work clothes for boxers and an oversized shirt, he buried himself in his blanket and snuggled his pillow. He didn’t need to go to work in the morning so a few extra hours of sleep were welcomed by his body.

            

* * *

 

 

            Eren woke up at 10 AM, mind and body completely refreshed.  He prepared himself a cup of coffee and relaxed on the sofa while he watched an old movie on the television. He also made a quick phone call to Armin who had a free day and updated each other with their lives. Eren left out the part that he’s currently on a fake relationship with his boss for obvious reasons. Aside from Mikasa, Armin acted as his second mom and always lectured him when his sister wasn’t around to do that.

            When he saw that it was a little bit past 11, he said goodbye to Armin and jumped into the shower. He wanted to stop by at the diner managed by one of his good friends, Marco Bodt, before going to work. Marco was his freckled classmate from one of his subjects in university and he was an angel sent down from the heavens. His parents were the ones managing the diner at the time, but passed it on to Marco as a graduation gift. He didn’t mind it since he really liked being at the diner mingling with the people.

            Eren arrived at the diner, glad to see that the place wasn’t full. Marco was up at the counter chatting with a customer but looked up and waved at Eren. He sat at one of the red booths by the window and waited for his order to be taken. He didn’t have to wait long as Marco strode towards him, paper and pen ready.

            “Hey, Eren. What’s up?” Marco greeted, showing his pearly whites and freckles prominent than ever.

            “Hey, Marco. I’m good although a bit stressed at work. How are you?” He didn’t really have the chance to talk with Marco after graduation as he was busy applying for a job. They sometimes talk online though it’s still different when it’s face to face.

            “Good, diner’s doing really well. You look good, Eren,” his freckled friend said and Eren just laughed.

            “Thanks. I think it’s the first time I slept so well since I got into Survey Corps,” he explained. Marco’s smile never faltered and proceeded to take Eren’s order of BBQ burger with fries on the side and an iced tea. While waiting, he pulled out his notes to read the important points needed for the presentation the next day. If he could deliver, he will impress the client and his colleagues especially Levi. He’s going to prove that this brat was a force to be reckoned with. His order came shortly after and munched down hungrily.

            After he paid his bill and waved goodbye to Marco, he went to work feeling fulfilled. Sasha beamed at him when he stepped inside the lobby while she was eating some chips again. Eren often wondered why Sasha never got fat despite the fact that she eats like a horse. On the way up, he was whistling a nameless tune earning irritated looks from sleepless colleagues. He didn’t give a shit, though. Maybe because this day was the calm before the storm and he was just savouring it.

            Petra was waiting for him at their floor as she crossed the room when she saw Eren. “Oh, thank God you’re here. Levi just messaged me. We’re going to have a final meeting regarding tomorrow’s presentation. Let’s go to the conference room and wait for the others. I’m going to set up the projector.”

            Both of them trooped to the conference room they’ve been using for brainstorming. Petra just got the projector running when everybody else from the team came in. Rico, the silver-haired associate creative director, was the first to come in, sporting her usual scowling face which kind of reminded Eren of Levi. She was also a really feisty woman as Eren observed when Rico and Levi sometimes bickered during their meetings. Hanji was supposed to be the one in Rico’s place, but she had a lot on her plate and couldn’t take the job. The guy from research, ‘eternally-nervous-and-scared-shitless-of-Levi’ Bertholdt Hoover, followed and gave the others a nervous smile. Of course, Levi was the last one to arrive, carrying his briefcase and giving off a serious aura around him.

            “Okay, let’s go over this for the last time. I will not fuck up and neither should you. Did you double-check the numbers, Hoover?” Levi asked the nervous researcher who nodded frantically. “Brzenska, I guess you can handle it?” Levi asked the silver-haired woman who snorted. “Why does it sound like you don’t trust me? I’m good, Ackerman.” Rico smirked at Levi who just clicked his tongue.

            “Petra, Eren.” Levi pointedly stared at his two subordinates. “Don’t let me down.” Four words sparked the fire in the eyes of both Eren and Petra.

“Of course, Levi.” The two of them answered at the same time. No way in hell they’d let him down.

            The meeting proceeded for the next hour, giving each other mock questions and also imparting some advice. Everyone was confident at the end of the meeting. Levi was a good leader. Although he came across as crude, he was very thorough on his work and wanted nothing more than success for his team. Eren was grateful for the opportunity he’d given him. He would find the time to convey his appreciation after the presentation.

            The rest of day went calmly. They were able to go home at a decent hour, unlike last night. A good sleep was needed since they need to be up and early. They had to meet first at Survey Corps to gather their things and from there, they would be going to the client’s workplace in Petra’s SUV.

            When Eren finally got home and laid on his bed, the butterflies started invading. He tossed and turned until he finally grew tired and finally slept.

 

* * *

 

 

            Everybody was already at the office when he arrived the next day. Technically, he wasn’t late, but he was still embarrassed and apologized to everyone. Petra and Rico just nodded in acknowledgement while Levi just gave him the usual indifferent look and continued filling some papers carefully in his briefcase. He called the client’s secretary to confirm their appointment and told the others to move out.

            The client’s place was a building in the central area of the city, surrounded by other tall offices and establishments. It was also in the classiest and most expensive part of Shiganshina which indicated that their client was a big shot and one they shouldn’t let get away.

            They took the elevator to the 10th floor and Miss Thompson’s secretary ushered to an empty conference room, asking if they would like to have coffee as the clients were having a quick meeting of their own. All of them accepted the offer and waited. The group sat on one side of a long table with Levi on the front. Eren was seated next to him which made him a bit twitchy. They really haven’t had a good talk since they saw Erwin at the coffee shop and Eren honestly missed talking to the older man.

            Levi noticed him fidgeting and turned to him. “Are you nervous?” he asked calmly.

            “Not really.” He’s not nervous. Not because of the presentation, anyway.

            “Don’t be. You’ll kick ass. So, are you ready to give your best shot, soldier?” Levi asked, his steel grey eyes sparkled playfully.

            “Yes, Captain,” Eren answered breathlessly, making Levi raise an eyebrow at him for the pet name.

            The secretary (who gave Levi sultry looks which went unnoticed by the said man and which made Eren’s blood boil) came back with their coffees and some biscuits. They almost finished their coffee when Ms. Thompson and her colleagues entered the room. Ms. Thompson flashed a big smile at Levi ( _God, what is it with the women in this place?_ Eren thought irritatingly) who, in turn, gave her a small smile. Everybody shook hands with each other, Eren giving Ms. Thompson’s hand a very light squeeze because he almost couldn’t control his jealousy.

            “Good morning, Mr. Ackerman! I hope you’ll be giving us a good presentation today.” Ms. Thomspon said.

            “Of course. Shall we start?” Levi asked, confidence oozing from his voice.

            “By all means.” Ms. Thompson declared.

 

           ***

            The presentation went well, judging by the smiles and nods of the clients as it came to an end. Eren had a blast in front of them. Every word he said came out naturally and when he started, the nervousness had gone and he acted like he had been doing this for a long time. Maybe the various part-time jobs in which he had to deal with people helped him a lot. Even his own colleagues were impressed. Petra hugged him when they went back to her car, exclaiming that the Survey Corps will not regret hiring the young man. That made him blush hard and Petra laughed while she pinched his cheeks.

            “You did great, Jaeger.” Levi’s smooth voice sent shivers up his spine. Eren thought he saw a small smile on his face, but it wasn’t there when he took a second look.

            “Thank you. I hope we’ll get them though.” He said, hoping his efforts won’t go to waste.

            “You and me both.” Levi said as he went inside the car and Eren followed suit.

            Levi offered to treat them to lunch as a ‘good job’ gift to them. They went to a not-so fine dining restaurant nearby and everyone was in high spirits until they came back to the office. The real battle, though, was just starting as they had to wait for the client’s call if they approved Survey Corps as their advertising partner or not.

            Days passed by and everybody was anxious. They knew they weren’t the only ad agency to be invited for a pitch. If they didn’t get the job, it wouldn’t be the first time. But they had spent a lot of effort on this because getting the client would mean helping the agency big in terms of financially. Levi was focused on his office phone, staring at it as if ordering it to ring.

            “Levi, don’t you know the saying ‘a watched phone never rings’?” Hanji asked her friend when she went to his office one day and found him staring intently at his phone on the desk.

            “Go away, shitty glasses.” He said, not sparing a glance at Hanji.

            Hanji made herself comfortable by lying down on the sofa. “I head from Rico that Eren made a great impression on his first pitch. That boy is a really good catch.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Levi muttered in agreement.

            “He’s also really cute. Maybe I should introduce him to one of the guys from my team. I bet he’d like Reiner. Buff blond who looks like he could kill anyone by tackling them.” Hanji said, taking a peek at his friend and smiled when she saw Levi already glowering at her.

            “You’re so obvious, Levi. Why don’t you just accept it and get that cute piece of ass!” Hanji hooted in delight.

            “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not interested in him in that way,” Levi explained.

            “That boy is good for you, you know. I’ve never seen you more comfortable with anyone than him,” Hanji stated, looking softly at Levi.

            “What the fuck are you—,” his question interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone. Levi composed himself before picking up, controlling his emotions as he talked with Ms. Thompson on the other line.

            Throughout the whole call, Levi’s face maintained its expressionless mask. Hanji couldn’t tell what Levi was thinking so she just stared until he hung up. Levi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Hanji, could you please call Petra and Eren? I have to tell them the news.”  

            “Okay,” Hanji replied as she went outside and called the two people Levi requested. Petra and Eren looked like kids who were told by their mother that they could have chocolates for dessert and at the same time baiting them. They were both trembling, hands clenched at their laps. Hanji couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

            “Don’t make him wait!” And with that, the pair power walked to Levi’s office.

            Levi drummed his fingers at the table as he waited for Petra and Eren to sit. Two pairs of big eyes stared at him, patiently waiting for Levi to break the news. The curiosity was killing them.

            “We didn’t get it.”

            And it did.

            They both deflated and slumped down on the sofa. Petra leaned his head back and closed her eyes while Eren stared into nothingness. Levi still had the uninterested look.

            “Stop that. We did our best, there’s nothing wrong with that. Don’t think that your efforts didn’t worth shit.”  Levi encouraged. “Back to work, both of you. We’ll get another client.”

            Petra nodded and went out. Eren, on the other hand, stayed.

            “What is it, Jaeger?” Levi asked wearily. His fake confidence dropped obviously when Petra left. Levi buried his face on his hands and Eren looked at him curiously.

            “What’s wrong, Levi?” he asked, concerned about the way his boss looked at the moment.

            “Fucking Erwin got them.” Levi confessed, voice laced with anger. “Fucking Erwin, always getting what he wants. I hate that guy so much. If only he didn’t go away… If only he didn’t leave.”

            “Levi…” Eren started to come closer to Levi, unsure of what to do. “You don’t need him.”

            Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren. “Don’t act like you know so much, brat.” He spat.

            Eren couldn’t stop his anger. “What the hell is your problem?! Why are you so obsessed with Erwin? He’s not coming back and he will not come back for you!” Eren hissed.

            The older man slammed his hands on the table and stood up, turbulent grey eyes clashing with raging blue green eyes. He moved around his desk and grabbed Eren’s wrist tightly and yanked him out of the office. Curious and alarmed faces surrounded them as they crossed the room to the elevators. Eren couldn’t pull his hand away, Levi’s grip was so tight it would probably leave a bruise.

            There were people waiting for the elevator and Levi wasn’t in the sharing mood. “Move.” He commanded and they parted to make way. He pressed the buttons so that it would go directly at the ground floor and not stop on any floors on the way. Eren still tried to break away from Levi’s death grip but it was futile.

            Once they arrived at the ground floor, Levi pulled Eren outside and into the parking lot. He opened the passenger door, shoved Eren in and closed it. He went around to the driver’s side and got in. Quickly, he started the car and drove off.

            “Where are you taking me?!” Eren said angrily. He couldn’t believe Levi would take him by force. He rubbed his wrist to soothe the pain and sent daggers to the older man’s way. Said older man didn’t care and just drove.

            Levi wasn’t thinking. He was just pissed off at Eren because he was a little shit. He didn’t want to cause a ruckus at the office so he just dragged him away. Eren observed that they were driving away from the bustling downtown and onto a quiet suburb where the rich people live. Huge, elegant houses came into view and Eren gawked. He could only wish that he’d live in one of those houses.

            Eren was too busy being amazed by the houses, he didn’t realize they pulled into a driveway. He was drawn out of his trance when Levi suddenly opened the passenger door and dragged Eren out and into his house.

            He felt the pain on his wrist shoot up again but had quickly gone as he took sight of the beautiful two-storey house in front of him. It was a grey craftsman house with a wide front lawn. Looking around, he realized that Levi’s house was a little far from the other houses. He figured he loved the privacy and the surrounding trees around the house did a great job doing that. A concrete pathway led to the house with plants and flowers decorated on the side. The front porch had two lounge chairs and a small table which Eren thought was a nice place to unwind on a weekend afternoon with drinks in hand.

            Levi unlocked the house and hauled Eren into the spacious living room. True to Levi’s style, walnut hardwood floors were against the white walls. A television was mounted on top of a stone fireplace in front of an egg shell white English sofa, the backrest draped with a deep red blanket. Underneath the sofa was a vintage patterned Persian rug that looked so comfortable one could probably sleep on it.

            The older man pushed Eren down on the sofa and straddled him. His eyes were clouded and clearly wasn’t in the right mind. He grabbed Eren’s shirt and crushed their mouths together. He fervently kissed the young man who was too dumbstruck at what was happening. Eren kept his mouth closed and Levi tried to coax him to participate. His kisses went down to Eren’s jaw then to his neck. The brunet shivered at the contact but he kept a sane mind. He grabbed Levi’s shoulders and stopped him.

            “Levi…” he protested but the raven didn’t stop. “Levi, no.”

            Eren’s pleading voice finally made Levi stop and looked at the big Viridian eyes. “We can’t do this.” Eren said with finality.

            Levi leaned back but did not move away. They held a staring contest until Levi let out a big sigh. He closed his eyes and buried his head on Eren’s chest. Normally, he wouldn’t hug anyone not even Hanji, but Eren made him feel and do stupid things. Still buried in the young man’s strong chest, Levi crept his arms around Eren and held him firmly. Eren, a bit surprised at the older man, slowly returned the motion. They held each other close until both of them felt relaxed.

            After he felt it had been quite a while, Eren asked Levi, “Hey, do you want me to make something for you?” He remembered when he was young, his mom would cook him something when he felt lonely. When she died, Mikasa also did that for him when there were days he was feeling gloomy. It felt they were in the same situation so he tried asking Levi. The raven gradually lifted his head until the grey orbs appeared.

“Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really proud of this chapter but here it goes!

           Eren followed Levi to his kitchen. Despite being an old-fashioned house, the appliances were state-of-the-art. Eren felt his inner frustrated chef go wild. He grew up helping his mom and sister in the kitchen, sometimes he cooked when they weren’t yet at home. He also cooked for himself now that he’s living alone, but it limited him to only simple meals since he didn’t have enough money to buy pricier ingredients. Levi’s kitchen also had white walls and wood floors like the living room. The kitchen island and countertops were made of white marble, while the drawers and cabinets were grey.

           The kitchen was adequately illuminated by the large windows which reflected the cleanliness of the place. There was also a door leading to the backyard which can also be seen out the windows. Eren admired the kitchen so much, Levi couldn’t stop the giggle that came out of his mouth when he saw Eren gaping.

           “You look like you want to live here, brat.” Levi commented, the corners of his lips turned upward.

           Eren blushed like a madman. “Well, for starters, your kitchen is like one of those that you find on the magazines, you know. Can’t blame me for that.” He admitted shyly.

           “I guess your tastes are not shitty, as I thought,” the raven said, leaning against the kitchen island and crossed his arms. “Hey, about earlier…”

           “No,” Eren interrupted, shaking his head. “It’s okay. You’re just upset, I understand that.” He should be angry, Eren knew that, but the way Levi looked earlier tugged at his heartstrings. The raven looked sorely disappointed at himself and Eren didn’t want that for him. He wanted someone to be there for Levi.

           “So, you said you’re going to make me something?” Levi asked, scratching his undercut and almost looked shy.

           “O-oh… Yes. I don’t know what you have though so I don’t have any idea what to make.” Eren said.

           Levi walked to his huge two-door refrigerator and opened it. “Knock yourself out, kid.”

           Eren was floored when he saw the well-stocked fridge. He really could live in Levi’s kitchen. He wanted to live in his kitchen. _Maybe I can resign and just work for Levi as his cook_ , the thought made Eren smile stupidly which did not escape Levi’s attention. The young man looked ethereal the way his eyes lit up and the way the sunlight enveloped him in a glow. Dazed by the picturesque sight before him, Levi cleared his throat before speaking to Eren.

            “Go ahead and do whatever you need to do. I don’t feel like going back to the office and I need to take a fucking bath.” Levi said, scratching the lower part of his undercut. The young man looked at him still smiling and nodded.

            Levi turned on his heels and headed for the upstairs bathroom, leaving Eren in the kitchen inspecting his fridge with too much enthusiasm. When the brunet finally he decided on what to make, he grabbed whatever he needed and started.

 

* * *

 

 _What a shitty day_ , Levi thought as he sunk lower in the tub. The warm water relaxed his tense muscles and cooled his head down a little. He was still frustrated, though. First, they lost a big client to a big blond oaf by the name of Erwin. But Levi should’ve known. Despite their great pitch, it was hard to win against the likes of Erwin. After all, he was a master strategist and a tenacious tactician. He imposed dominance with his icy blue eyes and charmed people with his sweet talking. Those were the things that made Levi fall for him. He was pissed at him but still, at the same time, missed Erwin.

            Second reason why Levi was frustrated at himself was Eren. His rationality went down the drain whenever he was with the brat. He didn’t know what made him haul the brunet’s ass to his house and kiss him senseless, but he did and the most terrifying thing was he liked it. He liked how soft Eren’s lips felt and how his muscular arms seemed comforting when he wrapped around him. Levi felt safe and oddly peaceful. He wondered if Hanji was right when she said he looked comfortable with Eren, but he was too stubborn to accept that. He just can’t replace Erwin.

            When his skin pruned, Levi rinsed and finally went out of the tub. Putting on a white shirt and black sweatpants, he went to his home office to work on some papers. Levi had been engrossed with his work, he never bothered to look at the time and was only interrupted when his stomach growled. He stole a glance at the clock and was a bit surprised when he saw it was almost 2. He almost forgot he had company but the smell of something tasty made him remember that Eren was there. After clearing his desk, he went downstairs to the kitchen to find Eren looking outside the yard.

            Eren’s head turned at the sound of footsteps, his jaw dropping at the sight of the smaller man. He could see the man’s collarbones and a small portion of his smooth porcelain chest from the white v-neck shirt he wore. Eren almost regretted his decision to regret the man’s advances earlier. Levi snapped his fingers in front of the brunet who looked paralyzed.

            “Earth to brat,” Levi said, wondering if Eren managed to fall asleep with his eyes open.

            Eren blinked rapidly as he broke away from his trance-like state. “U-uh yeah. Hello again,” he said awkwardly.

            Levi cocked his hip and crossed his arms. “Are you done?”

            “Yeah. I would’ve called you but I figured you might kick my ass if I disturb you.” Eren explained, smiling shyly at the older man.

            “Hm, what did you make? I’m hungry.” Levi asked, mildly curious and hunger steadily rising.

            Eren wore his mitts before crouching down in front of the oven and taking the pan out. He laid it down on the counter and Levi looked over.

            “You made baked mac and cheese.” He said, staring at Eren deadpanned.

            “Why? You don’t like it?” Panic evident in Eren’s eyes as he scanned Levi’s impassive face. “Oh my god, are you lactose intolerant?! Shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t even consider that. Fuck!” Eren blabbered.  

            Levi’s brows furrowed. “Calm down, you idiot,” he chuckled, amused by Eren’s panic-stricken face. “I’m not lactose intolerant. I just never expected baked mac as lunch.”

            “But every time is baked mac time!” Eren said, flailing his arms as he defended his precious creation.

            Levi unconsciously reached and ruffled Eren’s messy brown locks. The young brunet amused him with his childish antics. “You really are a goddamn kid. Come on, let’s go eat at the porch. You bring that pan and I’ll get some plates and utensils.”

            Eren did as he was told and headed out first then Levi followed with plates, forks and a knife. After he gave Eren his own plate and fork, he cut a portion of the baked mac onto his plate and took a bite.

            “This is some good stuff, kid. The flavor’s not overbearing.” Levi wolfed down on his food which made Eren grin.

            “Thanks. It’s something my mom always made when I was upset. It had been my comfort food, though I really can’t make it at my apartment since everything’s crap over there.” Eren explained, taking a bite of his own.

            “This is my mother’s favourite part of the house.” Levi blurted out, shocked at his own confession.  He didn’t mean to say it but Eren reminiscing about his mom made Levi share his own memory.

            “What?” Eren asked, turning his head to Levi.

            “This porch. She always loved relaxing in here no matter what time of the day. It’s a quiet neighbourhood and our house is a little far away from the others so there’s no noise.” Levi placed his plate on the table and looked out at the front lawn, lost in memories. “When she was still alive, we would always sit here and talk about things. Sometimes we ate here, just like now.”

            Eren was taken aback by the sudden revelation of Levi. He did not expect the man to talk about his personal life, let alone his mother, so openly. “I’m sorry to hear about your mother. How did she pass?” Eren asked, fiddling his food with the fork.

            “Leukemia. She died three months ago.” Levi smiled forlornly. Eren could still see the hurt in Levi’s eyes. He knew the feeling too well. When his own parents died, he always put up a strong front whenever he faced other people, but once he’s alone, the walls broke down. His hand reached for Levi’s and gave it a squeeze.

            “What about your father?” Eren asked, not releasing Levi’s hand.

            The raven sighed and stared at their hands. “I don’t know. Never knew the guy. My mom raised me on her own.”

            Eren stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Levi finally looked up at him with melancholic eyes. “It had been me and my mother ever since. When she was diagnosed, I was crushed. I sought the best doctors and gave whatever money I had. Eventually, money became too tight. I didn’t know what do and my mother’s not getting better. That’s when Erwin helped me. We weren’t together yet at that time, but we were already working together in accounts. I never had any other friends except Hanji who was hard to get rid of.”

            Levi paused, huffing out a breath as the thought of his crazy friend entered his mind. “She offered me to lend some money but I refused. She was in a struggling place at the time and I don’t want to add to her burden. Erwin, though, insisted he’d help pay the bills. Money was no issue to him since he’s from a well-off family. That guy was persistent as Hanji so I didn’t bother rejecting his offer. I was very grateful to him. My mother gradually became weaker until she couldn’t endure it anymore. It devastated me. I took a leave of absence and turned to alcohol and occasionally, drugs. Erwin went furious. He dragged me out of that hellhole and straightened me out until I was able to return to work. He was my pillar and I fell in love with him. Stuck with him until he left.”

            The raven felt some weight lifted off his shoulders when he finished. The brunet was caught off-guard but he finally understood why he couldn’t let go of Erwin. It was hard to let go of a person who had seen you at your worst and stayed when you needed them the most. Eren brushed his thumb over Levi’s hand, offering some comfort to the older man.

            “Thank you, Levi.” Eren said, looking straight at the tranquil grey eyes.

            “For what?”

            The brunet gave him a small smile. “For telling me. I know it’s hard for you to do that. I feel honoured.”

            Levi flicked the young man’s forehead. “You’re so sentimental, brat. I’ll make us some tea, is that alright?” He asked, standing up from the chair.

            “Do you want me to help?” Eren asked.

            “No, I’ll do it. You wait here.” Levi ordered and went inside.

            “Okay.” The brunet answered, putting up his feet on the chair and enjoyed the cool breeze.

            The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking more about themselves over tea. After Levi’s recollections, both of them respected each other a lot more. Eren respected Levi’s emotions, still awed by how strong the man is, and Levi respected Eren’s compassion. Maybe it was part of the young man’s charm, anyone could easily get comfortable with the teal-eyed brunet.

            “Levi,” Eren broke the short silence after Levi told him a funny story about Hanji.

            “Hm?” Levi mumbled as he took a sip of his tea.

            “I want to be your friend, your boy friend.” Eren said then realized what he blurted out. “Ah… ah, no! I-I mean, like a guy friend, not boyfriend! Because Hanji is your friend who is a girl and I just thought it would be nice if she has a guy counterpart! So me, your guy friend, not boyfriend because that would be Erwin if he comes back!” Eren stumbled, trying to explain to Levi what he really meant while thrashing his arms around wildly.

            Levi shook his head in silent laughter. “God, you are such an idiot.” He propped one elbow and rested his chin on his palm. “And what can you offer me for being my _guy friend_?” Levi asked, emphasizing on the term coined by Eren.

            “Um, a shoulder to cry on?” Eren offered but Levi looked unimpressed. “With unlimited coffee and tea?” he added.

            Levi snorted. “Fine. But make sure those things are worth it.”

            “Deal.” Eren put his hand out for a handshake and Levi playfully shook it.

***

            It was almost 6 PM when Eren decided to go back to his apartment, feeling uneasy with him overstaying at Levi’s house. Levi offered to give a ride home since cabs were pricey especially when coming from this neighbourhood. Eren obliged, thanking the man for his hospitality.

           When they pulled into the driveway at Eren’s apartment, the brunet hesitated before gathering the courage to ask the raven. “Would you like to come up and have dinner? If that’s okay.” Eren scratched the back of his neck.

           “Sure.” Levi answered, instantly.

           Eren relaxed when Levi agreed. The two men walked side by side in the chilly November night as they went inside the apartment lobby. Eren waved at the old doorman who nodded back and headed to the elevator. They reached Eren’s unit and the brunet fumbled with his keys when he tried to open the door.

           “Why are you so tense?” Levi asked the obviously nervous Eren.

            “I haven’t really cleaned my apartment.” He confessed, finally unlocking his door. Eren rushed inside to organize the messy stack of papers in the coffee table and put the clothes strewn on the floor to the laundry basket.

           “I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking when I invited you up. This is so embarrassing.” Eren proclaimed, still in the process of tidying things up. Levi removed his shoes by the door and hung his scarf.

           “I would be more surprised if your apartment was sparkling clean.” Levi stated as he looked around the tiny studio apartment. It looked and smelled like Eren (the raven debated to himself whether or not that was a good thing).

           “Please sit down. Sorry if it’s shabby. I’m going to change and then cook okay? It will not take long.” Eren rummaged his closet for clean clothes and changed in the bathroom. No way was he stripping down with Levi in the room even if his back was on him.

           Levi made himself comfortable on the couch. He took a closer look at the pictures on the coffee table. One was a family picture: a house was in the background, Levi assumed it was their old home, and the whole Jaeger family was present. His father sported a long brown hair and round glasses his hand settled on the shoulder of a black-haired girl which Levi assumed was Eren’s adopted sister while his mother looked exactly like Eren except with darker hair and hazel eyes. She was holding a little Eren who had a big smile and very bright eyes. Levi smiled at the photo of little Eren and then raked his eyes to the next picture.

           The photo showed Eren with his arm around a blond whose haircut looked like a coconut. Based on their appearances, it looked like they were still in university when the picture was taken. Levi briefly wondered if the blond was Eren’s ex. The raven’s jaw hardened and narrowed his eyes at the photo. He had no reason to be jealous but he was. The bathroom door opened and Eren emerged.

           “Why are you staring so hard at the picture?” Eren asked, confused at the sight of Levi mentally breaking the picture.

           He looked at Eren still with narrow eyes and then pointed at the photo. “Who’s this blond coconut?”

           Eren raised an eyebrow. “Blond coconut?” He approached the raven with caution and sat down beside him. He started laughing when he saw who he was pointing at. “Levi, that’s Armin, my best friend since forever!” The older man relaxed visibly and Eren grinned mischievously. “Why? Are you jealous?”

           “No.” Levi said, a little too hastily.

           Eren cracked up again. “I swear you’re not 31.”

           Levi crossed his arms. “Shut up. I thought you said you’d cook dinner?”

           “Yeah, yeah. I’ll cook now,” He stood up but stopped for a second before heading to the kitchen area. “Jealous jelly baby.” Levi fought the urge to throw a pillow at Eren’s annoying face and just settled for a dark glare.

***

           Eren’s garlic chicken with potatoes and peas on the side was delicious. Levi would be spoiled in no time if Eren would not stop cooking for him.

           “Thanks for dinner. It’s delicious.” Levi remarked, wiping his mouth with a tissue.

           Eren blushed lightly. “Thank you. I would’ve made you something more sophisticated but my fridge is not as well-stocked as yours.”

           “You’re welcome anytime at my house. Just promise not to blow up my kitchen.” Levi expressed. He really did want Eren to spoil him with delicious meals. Surely, he would never get tired of the brunet’s cooking.

           “Really? Thank you!” Eren’s eyes sparkled with delight.

           “I’d better go. I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Levi put on his shoes and scarf. Before the older man could walk out of the apartment, Eren pulled him close and gave him a quick hug. He waved goodbye at the raven and Eren thought he saw a faint dust of pink on the older man’s cheeks as he sauntered down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor appears at Survey Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I had the worst case of writer's block this week. I struggled to find inspiration and I think it showed in this chapter. Oh well, I still hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> P.S. Can I just say that I really love Hanji and Moblit? They're my second ship next to Ereri/Riren. I love their dynamic. Or I just love to see Moblit suffer.

After the unsuccessful client bagging, everybody decided to move on and focus on other projects. Eren handled another brand with Moblit as his direct superior. Moblit thought it would be nice to put Jean in the team and Eren wanted to smash his head to a wall multiple times. However, things took a different turn for the two rookies after a week of handling the account and they worked together harmoniously to the delight and surprise of their superior.   

            Eren was in the middle of discussing their account with Moblit when he heard a familiar loud laughter emanating from across the room. Seconds later, he found himself staring at a very crazed-looking Hanji who wore a mustard jumpsuit with her hair looking like a bird’s nest.

            “Good morning, Moblit!” she said a little too cheerfully at Eren’s superior who was surprised at the sudden appearance of the creative director.

            “Hanji, it’s past noon already.” Moblit corrected her while he glanced at his watch.

            “Oh, it is?” Hanji looked at her own watch and then guffawed. “Guess time flies when you’re having too much fun!” Eren briefly wondered if Hanji referred to illegal stuff when she said fun. Moblit, on the other hand, looked like he’s already used to Hanji’s antics and just sighed.

            “Good thing I’ve known you for a long time or else I’d think you’re on drugs.” Moblit rubbed his temples. Eren breathed a sigh of relief but his face morphed into a shocked one when the brunette leapt at Moblit and squeezed the hell out of him. Moblit almost lost his balance but managed to hold onto the edge of his desk for support.

            “You know you love me, snookums!” Hanji cooed at the distressed Moblit. She kissed him on the cheeks and Moblit went scarlet.

            Surprised by the action, Eren interrupted. “O-oh, are you together?”

            “Yep! Almost two years already!” Hanji stated, offering no sign of releasing her death grip on her boyfriend.

            “That’s nice…” Eren trailed, surprised at the little fact and wondered why he didn’t notice it when Hanji thundered into their floor.  He shot Moblit a sympathetic look; it looked like his superior was going to suffocate any moment now. To Moblit’s relief, Hanji released him and turned her attention to Eren who fidgeted in his position.

            “Snookums, can I borrow Eren for a sec?” Hanji asked her boyfriend.

            “Okay, but make it quick. We still have a lot to discuss.” Moblit nodded and went back to his computer. Hanji, then, grabbed Eren towards the empty pantry and made herself comfortable to one of the chairs.

            “Um, Hanji? Do you need something from me?” Eren asked warily. Hanji looked like a mad scientist about to experiment on him. Her eyes twinkled as he regarded the brunet before her.

            “I missed seeing your face! I’m so out of the loop because of crazy deadlines from these clients from hell. Good thing it’s over for now!” That explained her dishevelled look. “You know, I never knew what happened to you and Levi after he dragged you out of here last week. Moblit said you didn’t return.” Hanji’s eyes sparkled even brighter and waggled her eyebrows.

            Eren hesitated before answering. “Well, he was in a bad mood because we didn’t get the client and I might have said some things that outraged him.” He paused, looking timidly at Hanji. “And then he dragged me out of here then went to his house.”

            The last sentence made Hanji squeal in delight. Realizing his mistake, Eren tried to correct himself. “No! It’s not what you think! Nothing happened. I just cooked for him and talked. That’s it.”

            Hanji visibly deflated. “Damn. I thought short stack finally got laid again.”

            The brunet went scarlet at the remark. “That’s not gonna happen. He’s still very much in love with Erwin. But I think we are now… friends?” Eren stated, not really sure if they were actual buddies now. Although Levi accepted his offer to become his friend, the raven returned to his usual demeanor when they got back to the office the very next day. Honestly, Eren thought Levi would be more open and comfortable with him with their newfound ‘friendship’ but he was wrong. They haven’t even talked at all during the start of the week.

            Hanji closed her eyes and let out a big sigh. “He’s just too faithful to Erwin, as always. Bummer and you look so good together! But that’s Levi for you. When he wants something, he gives his 100% to get it.”

            Eren shrugged. Suddenly, a squeal outside drew the attention of the pair. They poked their heads out and Hanji’s usual smile turned to a small frown. “What’s he doing here?”

            ‘He’ refers to the dashing Erwin Smith entering the floor with his navy blue pinstripe suit, white shirt and black leather shoes. His hair was immaculate as always and his piercing blue eyes scanned the room. His gaze fell upon Petra who looked happy to see him.

            “Petra, it’s been a while. How are you?” Erwin smiled sweetly.

            “Mr. Smith, it’s so nice to see you again! I’m doing quite well, thank you for asking. How about you?” Petra said, blushing a bit at the attention she was given. Eren felt betrayed by his account manager since Erwin was from the rival agency who took their client.

            “I’m ecstatic.” Erwin beamed, showing his straight white teeth and patted Petra on the back. At that moment, a bald man with a bushy moustache came out from his office and greeted the blond man.

            “Ah, Erwin! Good to see you. How are you?” Dot Pixis inquired, shaking Erwin’s hand.

            “I’m doing well. You? Still drinking at work?” Erwin replied.

            Dot chuckled. “That’s one hard habit to break. If I may ask, what brings you back here?”

            “Just want to see old friends.” Erwin said meaningfully. Hanji wasted no time to get near the man.

            “Erwin!” the creative director yelled, trying to get his attention. Erwin turned to look at her and gave her a genuine smile. He opened his arms for a hug and Hanji accepted. It might have looked like a friendly hug but Hanji took it as an opportunity to warn the big man.

            “If you’re here to torture Levi, I will personally cut your balls.” She whispered in his ear, slightly squeezing the man.

            Erwin returned a light squeeze as well. “I won’t.” He said simply. They broke off the hug and gave each other small smiles.

            “Oh, you’re here, Hanji. Finished all the job orders?” Dot asked and Hanji nodded in reply. “Good. I’m off now. Old man’s gotta rest. Erwin, don’t interfere with our work and for the love of god, please don’t steal any more clients.” The bald man said jokingly and Erwin joined the laughter.

            “No, no. What happens here, stays in here, I guarantee that.” Erwin stated. Dot nodded and waved at the two friends before leaving the floor.

            The second Dot entered the elevator, a door slammed open. “Oluo! Where’s that report? I need that goddamn –,” Levi halted in his sentence when his stormy grey eyes landed upon Erwin’s crystal blue ones. “What the hell are you doing here?” Levi said irritably, although his eyes softened.

            “Just wanted to catch up with you. Mind if I come to your office?” Erwin asked. The raven narrowed his eyes slightly but held his door open.

            “Fine. But if you start bragging about your client, I’m going to throw your ass out in an instant.” Levi threatened the blond who walked into his office.

            “Hold that door! I’m coming in, too!” Hanji exclaimed, dashing behind Erwin. She gave Levi a pointed look and the raven rolled his eyes. He knew Hanji liked to act like an overprotective mother around Levi and he’s grateful for it. But his crazy friend did not need to know that. Gently, he closed the door, unaware of blue green eyes observing them from the other side of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Talk.” Levi plopped down on his seat and scrutinized his visitor as he sat on the couch. Erwin was not deterred by the overwhelming stare by Levi and grinned at the smaller man.

            “I really am here just to catch up, Levi, not to cause trouble.” Erwin explained himself. Hanji, on the other hand, scoffed and sat down beside him crossing her arms.

            “Erwin, you never dropped by here since you switched agencies. Why now?” Hanji interrogated the man’s real motives.

            The handsome man sighed deeply and casted his eyes downward. “Look, I know you hate me but I really missed everyone here. And I want to personally apologize to you, Levi.” Erwin directed his attention to the raven who narrowed his eyes at his former boyfriend.

            “Why?” Levi grumbled.

            A high-pitched ringing resonated before Erwin could answer. They all looked for the source before Hanji realized it was her phone.

            “You have the worst timing ever! You’re a cursed phone. I should throw you down the river and never – hello, this is Hanji.” The two men were amused by their eccentric friend, chuckling silently as they watched the woman speaking professionally yet making pained and distressed facial expressions.

            The call went for a while but the two men didn’t bother to resume the discussion until Hanji finished. “Yeah, okay. I’ll hand it to you on Monday. Sure, bye!” Hanji pressed the end call numerous times before chucking the phone into her pocket. “God! Why is it so hard to please these clients?” Hanji threw her hands up in the air. Erwin patted her shoulder expressing his sympathy.

            “I’d love to continue our reunion but I need to rush some things. These clients will be the death of me. Or I could kill them first.” Hanji stood up to leave. “Erwin, remember what I said earlier. I don’t want Levi to be a crying mess again when I come back. And you,” she pointed at Levi, “behave yourself, jelly baby.”

            Both men nodded and Hanji’s big smile returned to her face. “So that’s it! Maybe we can all go for a cup of coffee sometime. Of course, you will be the one to pay for it since you have a bigger pay check, Erwin.”

            Erwin smiled, pleased that Hanji hated him less. “Of course. We’ll have to find time.”

            “Toodles!” Hanji belted and she was out the door.

            An awkward silence dawned upon the two men who were left alone. Both stared at each other, calculating their moves before Erwin broke the silence.

            “Levi…” Erwin began, uncertain of what to say to the raven who looked grim.

            The raven stood and walked to the windows, turning his back to the blond. “What do you want from me?” He asked, his voice breaking down. It was the first time in months that he was left alone with Erwin. He didn’t know what to say. He felt happy though he was still hurting.

            Erwin sensed the melancholy in Levi’s voice. He strode towards the raven and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

           “You already said that earlier,” Levi retorted as he glared at the man. “Do you think I’d jump for joy the moment I see you? Do you think it’s that easy? Because fucking hell Erwin, you hurt me and it’s not something I can erase immediately.” Levi paced along the window and tugged on his hair. “This is fucking confusing. I’m so happy to see you but at the same time I want to strangle you.”

            The blond frowned. He clutched Levi’s free hand and turned him around. Erwin seized the raven’s face in his hands and caressed it. The tense muscles relaxed and Levi leaned into the man’s touch. He missed the comfort the big guy brought. He missed everything about him.

            The icy blue eyes bore down on Levi’s own. “Let me make it up to you.”

  

* * *

 

 

           Eren felt uneasy when he saw the trio go inside Levi’s office. He couldn’t suppress the irrational jealousy inside him when he saw how Levi looked at Erwin. When Hanji went out of the office alone, the feeling intensified and Eren knew he had to do something.

           Returning to the pantry, he prepared a cup of coffee and placed it on a saucer. Collecting himself, he confidently walked towards Levi’s office. He opened the door without bothering to knock and mentally restrained himself from what he saw. Erwin was cradling Levi’s face in his hands and the smaller man gazed at him lovingly. It took Eren an enormous amount of self-control not to throw the hot coffee to the visitor’s face.

          Suppressing his rage, he plastered a large, forced smile on his face and tried to greet the visitor as neutral as possible. “Good afternoon! I hope I’m not interrupting, but I saw no one bothering to make a visitor a cup of coffee so I decided to give it myself.” He set it down at the table. “Would you like some cream or sugar?”

          The hands on Levi’s face dropped and Erwin cleared his throat loudly. Levi froze at the sudden entrance of Eren, but anger dawned on his face as the shock wore off. Eren knew Levi would kill him later but there was no turning back.

         “No, thank you. Black is fine.” Erwin replied, returning to the couch and sat. “If I recall correctly, you’re Eren, right?”

         Without waiting for an invitation, Eren sat opposite of Erwin. “Yeah, I’m Eren.” He held his gaze against the man’s. “Nice to see you here, Mr. Smith.”

         “Please, call me Erwin. Everybody does. Today’s one of my rare free days and I wanted to put it into good use.” He took up the opportunity to size up the young brunet as he drank his coffee. Erwin wondered why Levi had taken a liking to him, although he would admit they actually look good together. A pang of jealousy suddenly hit him. Flashes of memories began to trickle on his mind. It was purely a professional decision why he broke up with Levi and now Erwin wondered if his decision was right. Levi never wanted him to move to another agency, claiming that the two of them worked so well together and Erwin was making a stupid mistake. However, Erwin wanted to explore other opportunities, plus the pay offered by D&Z was significantly higher than what he earned in Survey Corps. On the other hand, Levi became accustomed to the SC’s work that he never considered working for another agency. Levi always had a hard time letting go of the things he love, even if he won’t admit that.

         But seeing how protective Eren is of Levi, Erwin’s possessiveness bubbled inside him. _I should be the one protecting Levi_.

         Eren started getting nervous about how Erwin keenly looked at him. He felt he was being stripped (and not in a sensual way) like the older man wanted to know every secret he hid.

         Levi got frustrated by the ongoing battle of testosterones. “How shitty can this day get?” He rubbed his temples and sat down on his own chair. “Erwin, would you please leave? Let’s meet up with Hanji some other time.”

        “Okay, then. Thank you for the coffee, Eren.” Erwin said after finishing his drink. “I’ll let you know when I’m free again, Levi.”

        “Whatever.” Levi grumbled.

        “I’ll walk you to the door, Erwin.” Eren offered, but Erwin shook his head and smiled at the brunet.

        “No need. I’ll see myself out. Bye, Eren, Levi.” He nodded at the two men and left.

        The door closed and Levi could not control himself any longer.

        “What the fuck was that, Jaeger?” Levi hissed, annoyed at how the brunet acted in Erwin’s presence.

        “I’m sorry, okay!” Eren blared. “I don’t know what came over me. I just don’t want you to rush into things. How do you know if he’s even taking you seriously? For all we know, he’s just tricking you. And how about me? Are you just gonna drop me without even giving me a heads up?” He was babbling at that point but he didn’t care. Levi looked thoughtful for a while as he processed what Eren said.

       “You’re right. I wasn’t thinking.” Levi bowed and held his head.

       Eren moved closer to Levi, sad how the older man almost let his emotions get the best of him. “Just think about more on it, okay? You might get hurt in the long run if you don’t think things through.”

       Levi looked up at Eren with a strange feeling of relief. “When did you get so matured, brat?” He snorted.

      “Hey! That just proved I’m not brat!” Eren argued and pouted.

      “Says the guy who’s pouting like a child. Face it, Jaeger. You’re going to be a kid forever.” Levi smirked at the still pouting Eren.

      “One of these days I’m going to prove you wrong. Mark my words.” Eren countered.

     “I’m going to be old when that day comes.”

     “You’re already old. You don’t have to wait any longer.” Eren sassed then covered his mouth as he realized what he had said. Levi glowered at him until they were interrupted by the slamming of the door. Hanji came in looking frenzied.

     “Okay, Erwin! I’m ready to sucker punch you if I see Levi – oh. Hi, Eren! Where’s Erwin?” She asked, her face brightened when she saw no trace of the blond in the office.

     “He left already.” Levi simply said.

     “Oh, what a bummer. I was looking forward to talk his ears off.” She mused. “Oh, I almost forgot, Levi. Are we still on for Sunday?”

     “Yes, shitty glasses.” Levi rolled his eyes.

     Hanji turned to Eren. “Eren, do you want to come?”

     “Um, where?”

     “Levi’s! We’re going to hang out. Forget work for a day and then make this grump enjoy life once in a while!” Hanji exclaimed, her excitement almost contagious.

     Eren looked at Levi earnestly and the older man paralyzed at the sight of the brunet’s puppy dog eyes. His usual blue green eyes glistened with gold flecks making it look like precious gems. Levi wanted to spare Eren from Hanji’s ridiculousness but those eyes did him in.

     “Fine. Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” Levi grumbled, surrendering at the two gaping idiots in front of him. Hanji and Eren squealed when the raven agreed to let him come.

     “Thank you, Levi! Can I make something again?” Eren asked, not wanting to be a freeloader on that day.

     “Sure. You can use my kitchen again if you want.” Levi offered, grinning slightly at the thought of another delicious food made by Eren.

    “I’ll bring ingredients this time. Thanks again, Levi.” Eren blushed and Levi found it endearing. Hanji gazed at the two and smiled widely.

    “You two are so cute! I could just squish you for hours.” Hanji laughed merrily.

    “I prefer not, shitty four-eyes. Your hugs can kill people.” Levi stated.

    “Nonsense! You love my bear hugs!” Hanji asserted, feigning offense from his friend’s statement.

    “You’re insane, Hanji.” Levi said deadpanned. Hanji cackled.

    “Do I need to pick you up?” Levi asked Eren. The brunet shook his head.

    “I can catch a cab. I’ll be heading to the supermarket first. What time should I be there?” Eren inquired.

    “10 is good. That way we have loads of time to have fun.” Hanji explained and the young man nodded.

    “Now that’s settled, get your asses out of my office and work. Don’t loiter around here anymore. Eren, tell Oluo to bring his report right now.” Levi ordered.

    “Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants! We’re outta here. Come on, Eren.” Hanji tugged on Eren’s elbow. Before going out, the young man gave Levi a small smile and followed Hanji out of the office.

     Levi leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He thought about Erwin’s touch when he held him, how the familiar feeling comforted him. He relished those thoughts and then the image morphed into a lanky guy with messy hair and jewel eyes. The eyes held him captive and Levi felt a surge of emotion going through him.

    The door opened and his thought formation broke. Oluo poked his head in. “I’m sorry, sir. Here’s the report.”

    Instead of reprimanding Oluo for his tardiness, he just beckoned him to come over and hand in the report. He was grateful for the distraction. If Oluo hadn’t come in, who knows where those thoughts would lead to?

    Sighing, he dismissed Oluo and started reading. Still, he can’t remove the image of radiant blue green eyes ravishing him. Levi, though, did not complain. He honestly loved those eyes and he could just stare at them for a long time.

 _Eren, you dangerous, dangerous man_ , Levi thought.

   If the clients from hell will be the death of Hanji, then Eren will be the death of him, Levi was certain of that now.


	11. Chapter 11

            Eren spent the whole Saturday morning in bed, sleeping. His exhaustion from the past week caught up and he instantly dozed off when he made himself comfortable beneath the blankets. He woke up a little past noon and still felt beat. Some people do not understand just how arduous advertising really was. Tight deadlines and unbearable demands from hellish clients on a daily basis will always be the nightmares for ad people.

            He tottered towards the kitchen, still feeling sluggish, and reheated the leftover beef stew. While waiting, he tried to wake up his mind and body by doing stretches. Somehow the stretches worked as he felt more awake when the food was ready. He quietly chewed on his food while deliberating what to make for tomorrow’s get together with Levi and Hanji. The thought of spending time with them, especially with Levi, made Eren giddy. He knew pining over Levi was worthless, but he couldn’t help but admire the strong-willed raven. He also knew they were better off as friends but one can hope, can’t he?

            Eren spent the whole day cleaning the apartment, though he knew that in just a matter of time it will just get messy again. When Eren deemed that the entire apartment was up to Levi’s standards (yes, he had set the cleanliness bar high when he met the older man), he went for a run around the park. It was getting chilly outside and Eren decided to bundle up.

            Several people were also running and others were walking their dogs. Eren enjoyed the cold wind as he circled the park. He never had the time to work out during the weekdays so he made sure that at least on Saturdays or Sundays he would have a decent workout or a run. Mikasa would always tell him to take care of his body by eating healthy and working out. She was a fitness nut and had a passion for boxing.

            He returned to the apartment after a good run and plopped down on the couch. He turned on his old laptop in hopes of finding his sister and best friend online. Good thing that they were both on and Eren invited them for a three-way video call. Mikasa answered in a jiffy and Armin answered a few seconds after Mikasa.

            “Hi, Mikasa! Hi, Armin!” Eren waved, elated at seeing their faces.

            Mikasa had her hair up in a ponytail and looked pretty as ever. “Eren! I miss you! Hi, Armin!”

            Armin, on the other hand, looked like Eren woke him up. He groggily waved at his friends and mumbled incoherently.

            “Oh, sorry Armin. Did you I wake you up?”

            His blond friend rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Nah, it’s okay. I just woke up minutes ago. My shift was so toxic I think I need to sleep for a week. How are you?”

            “I’m good. Are you both coming home for Christmas?” Eren asked.

            Both of them nodded. “Yeah, gramps is expecting me. I’ll be there on the 22nd, although I have to return on the 25th. Duty calls.” Armin explained. Eren felt a bit sad but he understood. At least he would still get to see his best friend.

            “Okay, I understand. How about you, Kasa?”

            “I still have to attend our Christmas party on the 22nd so I’ll probably be there the next morning. Are we celebrating at Uncle Hannes’s?” Mikasa said.

            Eren nodded. Their uncle contacted him a week before and offered to spend Christmas at his house. The brunet gladly accepted the offer as he also missed their uncle.

            “Yeah. Armin, you and your grandpa are invited, too.” Eren stated. The Arlert’s were only two houses away from them.

            “I’ll tell grandpa. Thanks, Eren. I can’t wait to see you guys!” Armin proclaimed, smiling widely even if the dark circles around his eyes made him look sleep-deprived.

            The trio talked for a while, sharing stories of their works. Eren teased Armin about maybe having a girlfriend and his friend shook his head vehemently as he denied Eren’s claim. Mikasa talked about a co-worker hitting on her but turned him down. She said she really wasn’t ready for a relationship at the moment. Eren never thought his teasing would bite his own ass, but the moment Armin smirked at him, he knew he made a mistake.

            “What about you, Eren? Getting lucky over there?” Armin asked, waggling his eyebrows. Mikasa stayed silent but her eyes trained on Eren.

            “N-no, there’s no one!” Eren mentally slapped himself for the stutter. Armin just laughed at his friend’s awkwardness.

            “Eren.” Mikasa said blankly. “If somebody is bothering you, tell me. I’ll straighten him out.”

            The brunet rolled his eyes. “Stop being so overprotective, Kasa. I can take care of myself.” Mikasa cocked an eyebrow but did not say anything further.

            Eren looked at the time and decided to say goodbye to his friend and sister. “Hey, I’m logging out. I have to cook dinner and need to sleep early tonight.” He declared.

            “Why sleep early? It’s Sunday tomorrow.” Mikasa wondered.

            “I promise to hang out with some co-workers.” The brunet answered, feeling a light blush crept on his face.

            “It’s good that you have friends, Eren. Just don’t pick a fight, okay?” Armin reminded. He knew his friend could become hot-headed over the damnedest things.

            “I won’t. I think I’m in good hands.” Eren, then, really thought who he would be hanging out with tomorrow and made him doubt what he had said. Hanji and Levi were good people but would he really be safe with the two? He tried to drown the thoughts.

            “Who are they? Are you sure you’ll be safe with them?” Mikasa inquired, her maternal instincts kicking in.

            “I’ll be fine, Mikasa. They’re my superiors, Hanji and Levi. Hanji is the creative director and Levi’s the account director. Hanji’s very quirky but she’s really nice, and Levi’s a blunt guy but also a really hardworking person. Okay, you might think that I’m sucking up on him for promotion but I’m not. He’s really just a nice person!” Eren defended, grabbing his water off the table and drank. Mikasa and Armin just raised their brows.

            “As long as you’re not sucking his dick, it’s fine.” Mikasa said, tight-lipped.

            Eren choked. “Mi-mikasa! Wha-what the fuck, I’m not s-sucking his dick!” He spluttered and Armin burst into laughter once more. “How could you say that!”

            Mikasa just shrugged and Eren wanted to die from embarrassment. He covered his face with hands, not letting both of them see his reddened face. Suddenly, images of doing that to Levi flashed on his mind. Though they were very pleasing, his embarrassment overpowered it. His sister and Levi were kinda alike in some ways.

            “But really, Eren, take care of yourself tomorrow. No drinking and definitely no sex.” Mikasa warned and Eren just wanted to slam his laptop close.

            “OH MY GOD, MIKASA.” Eren said, still clutching his face. “Stop saying things like that. That’s so embarrassing.”

            “I don’t know why you’re still embarrassed, Eren. It’s not as if you haven’t experienced it already.” Armin thought aloud.

            “Please stop discussing my brother’s sex life, Armin.” Mikasa said disgustingly.

            “Sorry, Mikasa.” Armin apologized to his friend.

            “I’m logging out guys! It’s really nice to talk to you again. Can’t wait to see you on Christmas!” Eren said, excitedly.

            The pair said their farewells and then Eren closed his laptop. After dinner, he took a shower and settled on his bed. He was going to see Levi again tomorrow. Eren nodded off with a tiny smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

            Eren woke up eagerly. He jumped out of bed to get ready for the day. After a light breakfast, he rushed to the supermarket to buy everything he needed later. He received his salary early that week and he already set aside some for his savings.

            He did not stay long since he only needed a few things. After getting back to his apartment, he took a shower and spent a lot of time deciding what to wear. Eren knew they were just going to hang out and bond or something, but he wanted to look good for Levi. In the end, he chose to wear a dark blue sweater and grey chinos. Slipping on his shoes, he looked at the mirror and deemed himself ready to go.

            It wasn’t long before he hailed a cab and Eren calmed himself down. He texted Levi he was on the way and the raven replied with a simple ‘okay’.  Eren distracted himself by making small talk with the driver and before he knew it, he was in front of Levi’s house. He couldn’t hear loud voices coming from inside so that either meant the house was soundproof or Hanji wasn’t there yet.

            Eren took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He heard a soft padding and Levi opened the door. The brunet smiled at him and the older man gestured him to come in.

            “Shoes off,” Levi ordered, pointing at the shoe rack beside the door.

            “Good morning to you, too,” Eren remarked sarcastically. “Hanji’s not here yet?”

            “She’s not here yet. Apparently, four-eyes has something to take care of and will not be here until noon.”

            “Oh, okay. Can I take this to the kitchen?” the young man asked, indicating at the paper bag he was holding.

            “Yeah. I’ll come with.” Levi walked beside Eren in silence, arms brushing occasionally. Eren appreciated the contact although it was unintentional.

            Placing the bag on the counter, he started to admire their host. Levi wore a black V-neck wool sweater and grey sweatpants. His silky black hair slicked back which made Eren a drooling mess.

            “Your hair looks sexy pushed back.” Eren commented.

            Levi stared at him. “Is that a fucking Mean Girls reference?”

            The brunet’s brows furrowed in confusion and then snickered when he finally comprehended what the older man was saying.

            “That wasn’t my intention! Wait— how do you know Mean Girls?” Eren laughed at Levi who looked sheepish. The raven turned away from him and busied himself with fixing his already-organized spice rack. Eren snickered at how Levi was acting like a little kid whose secret got out

            After a few minutes of uncontrollable giggling, Levi finally looked at Eren dead in the eye and in a completely expressionless face, he said, “I’m not a regular mom, I’m a cool mom.”

            And then, Eren lost it.

            He leaned on the counter and sounded like he was dying from laughter. Levi did not complain; he loved hearing the brunet laugh like it’s the most precious thing in the world. Levi huffed out a small chuckle as he witnessed his subordinate almost crouching on the floor.

            “Jaeger, get up. You’ll get dirty.” Levi nudged the young man with his foot. Eren stood up and wiped the tears escaping from his eye. He seemed to calm down, though he still let a quiet laughter now and then.

            “You’re really funny despite your scary face,” Eren stated, flashing his pearly whites at Levi.

            “Fuck you, I’m hilarious,” Levi said. “Anyway, what’s in the bag?”

            “Hm? Oh. I figured I’d be making a dessert this time. Is that alright?” Eren asked.

            “Yeah, sure go ahead. You can use the kitchen first so your dessert will be ready by the time we eat. I’m going to make pasta later. Are you allergic to seafood?” Levi asked the brunet who shook his head. “I’ll leave you for a while, then. I’m going to call Hanji. That shitty glasses better be here at noon or I’ll kick her ass.”

            Eren chuckled and the raven went out of the kitchen. He began rummaging the cabinets again for pans and bowls. He wanted to bake cupcakes for his two new friends. Eren thought it was a good idea; Moblit mentioned one time that Hanji loved cakes and pastries. Eren didn’t know about Levi, but maybe he could force the man to eat what he would make. Putting on Levi’s plain white apron, he began his cupcake mission.

 

* * *

 

 

            Levi went upstairs to his bedroom to lie down for a while. He thought of the young man currently at his kitchen probably making a mess. Usually, he wouldn’t let anyone use the kitchen alone especially Hanji who almost burned down his house a couple of times already. With Eren, it seemed so different. It was like Levi could get used to Eren being around him.

            That frightened Levi. He was starting to get attached to him. After Erwin, he had a hard time communicating with other people. All the blind dates Hanji set him up with all turned to disaster just because they pissed him off. And while Eren was definitely a shitty brat, Levi found his childishness a bit endearing.

            _This is really getting messed up_ , Levi thought as he covered his eyes with his arm.

            Why was Levi getting attached to Eren who was so different from Erwin? Maybe he should start distancing himself from the brunet. After all, Erwin was starting to come back, right?

            A call interrupted his thoughts and he sat up to pick up his phone from the bedside table. Glancing at the screen, he saw it was Hanji calling.

            “You better not be calling to tell me you’re gonna be late, four-eyes.”

            A loud cackle came from his friend and he had to pull the phone away for a second to save his ears. “No, grump! I promise to be there at noon, Your Highness. Is Eren already there?”

            “Yeah. He’s early.”

            Hanji squealed. “My plan is in progress! So, what are two doing over there?” Levi could see his friend’s crazy look on his mind.

            “What?! We aren’t doing anything. And what the fuck are you planning, shitty glasses?” Levi inquired. Hanji sometimes really came up with outrageous ideas.

            “You could at least tap that cute booty…” Hanji remarked.

            It was a good thing Levi was alone in his room because he could feel his face heat up. “Shut up. No one is tapping anyone’s booty.”

            “You’re no fun, Levi! Oops, gotta go. I’ll text you when I’m on my way!”

            “Don’t forget my wine.”

            “Have I ever, Levi?” Hanji sang. “See you, later!”

            Levi shook his head as he ended the call with Hanji. He often wondered why he was friends with someone as animated as her. Levi sighed and lay down again on his bed. He focused his thoughts on other things aside from Eren and Erwin. Levi was sure he was going to be bald the more he think about them.

            After several minutes of staring at the ceiling, he decided to check on Eren. Though he knew the brunet would not blow up his kitchen, he wanted to be safe just in case. Going down the stairs, a delicious aroma of coffee wafted in the air. Upon arriving at the kitchen, he saw Eren busy with the mixer with his back turned on him.

            Levi reveled at the sight of Eren’s back. His shoulders were broad and his muscles flexed at every movement. The shorter man’s gaze traveled down to his narrow waist and then stopped at the round and firm ass. Hanji’s words earlier echoed in his ears.

            The raven crept behind Eren and gently put his hands on the brunet’s hips. Eren slightly jumped in shock but made no move to remove the older man’s hands.

            “What are you making?” Levi asked, his breath on Eren’s neck made the young man shudder.

            “Hey! Go back to the living room!” the brunet ordered.

            “This is my kitchen.”

            “But this is a surprise!”

            Levi gripped his hips tighter, not wanting to go away.

            “You don’t want to go? Okay then.” Eren booped some frosting on Levi’s nose. Eren grinned at the adorable sight of the older man despite the dark look he gave him.

            “You little shit.” Levi grunted.

            “Still not going?” Eren smirked. When Levi did not move an inch, he threatened the raven by wagging a finger covered in frosting. Levi backed away immediately.

            “You’re going to pay for this, you shitty brat.” The raven stomped away to the living room. Eren inwardly rejoiced and continued making his cupcake frosting.

 

* * *

 

 

            Eren was pleased with how his cupcakes turned out. Since he wanted them to be a surprise, he had to find something to use as a makeshift cover to hide them. Eren, then, placed it in the fridge and proceeded to clean his messes. When he was satisfied, he went to the living room to find Levi. Said man was reading a book on the sofa, feet pulled up.

            “Levi? I’m already done.” Eren announced. Levi put down the magazine and got up. He stretched his arms and his sweater rode up, giving Eren a peek of his smooth, pale skin. He could also the short man’s lower abs and Eren drooled at the man for the second time that morning.

            “Stop staring, brat.” Levi smirked.

            Eren looked away immediately and cleared his throat. The older man got him hot and bothe   4red with just a small showing of skin. Eren was an absolute goner.

            “Hanji’s on her way. I should probably make the pasta already.” Levi said, walking back towards the kitchen.

            “Can I come?” Eren asked and the raven nodded. He wanted to see how Levi was in the kitchen and maybe he could get a few cooking tips from him. Eren followed like a puppy following his owner and sat on one of the chairs.

            Eren enjoyed watching Levi’s graceful movements. The older man was the complete opposite of Eren: cool, calm, and collected while he was clumsy and impulsive. No wonder Levi was completely smitten with Erwin. The raven wouldn’t go for someone as childish as him, right? He was only a poster boy, as long as Levi was concerned. Eren shook the depressing thought away and appreciated the fact that they were friends, instead.

            “How did you learn how to cook?” Eren inquired.

            The older man turned his head slightly to look at the brunet, giving him a soft smile before returning to his sauce stirring. “My mother taught me when I was still young. Cooking was her favourite pastime.”

            Eren smiled fondly. His mother also loved to cook and bake. He lost count of the times when his mom scolded him for breaking things in the kitchen. He wouldn’t also forget the first time he cut his finger. Eren thought he was going to die when he saw the blood drip from the wound. Carla was very patient in calming him down, telling him it’s only a small wound that would heal in no time. After she cleaned and plastered the cut, she kissed it to “make it heal faster” and ruffled Eren’s hair.

            His reminiscing was shortened when he heard the front door open and shuffling of feet. Hanji appeared in the kitchen doorway with a big smile and held two bottles of white wine.

            “I am here!” she announced, bouncing happily towards the pair. As per usual, Hanji gave Eren her signature bear hug and the young man just giggled. He already got used to the woman’s eccentric behaviour.

            “I’m so glad you’re here, Eren!” Hanji exclaimed loudly. “It’s so nice to see another face besides that shorty.”

            Levi glared at her. “You’re tired of my seeing my face yet you’re still invading my house.”

            “Your house is nice and I know you love Mama Hanji!”

            “You’re annoying.”

            “But you’re not denying it.” Hanji winked.

            Levi rolled his eyes and turned off the stove. “Oi, Jaeger. Get the plates and forks over there. Also, the wine glasses are in the cupboard.”

            “Say the magic word first.” Eren teased.

            “Brat.” Levi replied, taking out the pasta from the pan and carefully placing it on a serving dish.

            “That’s not the magic word, Levi. Try again.” The brunet taunted the raven, flashing him a mischievous smile. Levi remained unperturbed at the childish antics of the young man. He decided to pay back Eren’s teasing with his own. He pointed a finger at Eren who looked confused at the action.

           “Adorable.”

Eren turned red in embarrassment. Hanji snorted. Levi smirked at the flustered look of the brunet.

           “W-what? T-that’s… I-it’s not… Ugh, fine! I’m going to get them! Geez.” Even with his back turned on them, Levi and Hanji could see Eren’s ears burning red. It sent the brunette into a fit of giggles and Levi could not help but release a little smile of his own.

            Once the table was set, the three of them began to eat. Hanji sat beside Eren and Levi sat across from him. Levi’s seafood pasta tasted heavenly. Eren finished his plate in just a few mouthfuls. He didn’t know if it was because he was hungry or because the food was delicious. In no time, he was getting seconds.

            “Careful, brat. You might choke on your food.” Levi commented.

            “I can’t help it. The pasta’s delicious.” Eren replied, taking another bite.

            The three went on to finish their food, making small talk while they ate. Eren almost forgot about the cupcakes until his eyes wandered on the fridge. He took the tray from the fridge and placed it on the table. When he uncovered it, Hanji’s eyes went wide.

            Eren clasped his hand and shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I heard from Moblit that you like cupcakes so I thought I’d bake for you, Hanji. They’re mocha cupcakes with espresso frosting.”

            “Cupcakes!” Hanji shrieked. “Thank you so much, Eren! They look so delicious.” She took a bite and smiled widely at Eren.

            The brunet looked at Levi who was eyeing him back. “Um, I’m not sure if you like cupcakes. It’s fine if you won’t eat them.”

            Levi cocked an eyebrow. “What the fuck are you saying? I’m going to eat.”

            “Really?” Eren’s eyed widened in surprise.

            “You’re such a kid,” Levi answered and then took a bite. He nodded in approval as he finished his cupcake. Eren was delighted and also got one for himself.

            “Can I take them home, Eren?” Hanji pleaded, giving Eren her best puppy eyes. The brunet chuckled.

            “Of course, you can. I’m glad you like them.”

            “Leave some for me.” Levi declared, surprising his two companions. “What? They’re delicious.” He shrugged and took a sip of his wine.

            “Let’s go to the living room and watch movies!” Hanji said, picking up his glass in one hand and the wine bottle in the other. She made his way to the living room and the two guys followed suit.

            Hanji sat on the rug with her back leaned against the sofa. Levi and Eren both sat on the opposite sides of the couch.

            “If you spill even one drop on my rug, you will be banned from entering my house,” Levi warned his friend who didn’t take it seriously. “That goes for you too, brat.”

            The brunette chose a rom-com movie that Levi hated. Throughout the movie, he kept rolling his eyes and made sarcastic remarks. However, the other two enjoyed the movie sometimes squealing during cute, funny scenes. Levi felt like he was babysitting two teenage girls.

            By the time the movie ended, the trio already downed a bottle and a half of wine. Eren had low alcohol tolerance and he began to feel bubbly and woozy. He laughed at Hanji’s stories and kept poking Levi’s cheek. The raven swatted his hand away but the brunet repeated the poking.

            Hanji was channel surfing and settled with a music channel. Both Hanji and Eren sang along, belting the lyrics aloud. A party song came on and Eren started to dance. He was having so much fun.

            “Levi! Come dance with me!” He demanded the raven who scowled.

            “No. You’re drunk.” Levi crossed his arms.

            “Come on, Levi!” Eren urged, pulling the shorter man’s arms.

            “Dance off! Dance off! Dance off!” Hanji cheered, urging the two men at a dance battle. Levi stood but did not dance. Eren, on the other hand, continued his dancing, swaying his hips and doing crazy movements.

            “Are you backing out from a challenge, Levi?” the brunet jeered. He knew the older man was very competitive and wouldn’t surrender to a fight. The raven glowered at the brunet and then started moving.

            At first, his movements were tentative until he finally got his rhythm. Hanji got his phone out and recorded the dance battle. Both men were completely oblivious since they were too caught up in their own bubble. The dance-off went on for two more songs, dancing wildly until Eren finally got tired.

            “Do you surrender, Jaeger?” Levi smirked. Eren lay on the sofa, face down.

            “I surrender. You are the king of dance battles.” Eren said, his voice muffled.

            Levi also felt exhausted and sat on the sofa beside Eren’s feet. Hanji laughed at the both of them. “Both of you look like idiots. It’s nice to see you having fun, Levi!”

            “This little shit challenged me. I don’t pass up to any challenges.” Levi stated, still breathing heavily.

            “You and your need to prove other people wrong.” His friend commented.

            Eren fell asleep so Hanji and Levi decided to watch another movie. This time it was a psychological thriller which Levi appreciated. They were both engrossed in the movie, occasionally discussing the plot twists and their theories.

            5 o’clock came and the teal-eyed brunet was still asleep on Levi’s couch. Hanji had to go since she had a dinner date with Moblit. The raven accompanied his friend to the kitchen to get her cupcakes and so he could also wash their plates and glasses.

            “We should do this again with Eren. He looked like he had lots of fun.” Hanji said, placing the cupcakes in a container which she borrowed from Levi.

            “Sure.” Levi replied.

            “He’s a good guy. Any guy would be lucky to have him.” The brunette looked at Levi knowingly but he remained silent. “Seems like he’s not waking up soon. Tell him I said thanks for the cupcakes, okay? I’ll see you both tomorrow at the office.”

            “Drive safely, four-eyes.” Levi reminded her.

            “Yes, sir! Bye, Levi!” She hugged the raven and then finally went out of his house.

            Levi continued doing the dishes, dried them off and placed it in the cabinets. He returned to the living room where Eren was still asleep. His head was turned to the side, lips parted slightly. The raven sat at the other end and resumed reading the book from that morning. He felt Eren stir after a couple of minutes and he thought he was finally wide awake when he suddenly sat up. Instead, Eren looked at Levi for a second, then he lay down at his lap and slept again.

            The older man couldn’t move, afraid that he would wake up the young man. He should wake him up but Levi didn’t want to. He began to stroke Eren’s soft, messy locks and continued to read.

            Levi began to feel the exhaustion after minutes of reading, so he put the book down and casually placed his hand that stroked Eren’s hair to the young man’s waist. In just a matter of seconds, he had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            Eren woke up feeling groggy.

            It took him a moment before remembering where he was. It shocked him to the core, however, when he realized he had slept on Levi’s lap. The raven was asleep but woke up when Eren bolted upright.

            “You never told me you had low tolerance for wine, brat,” Levi said, his voice deeper and sexier. _Not the time to think about that, Eren_.

            “I’m sorry for… sleeping on your lap. I don’t remember doing that.” Eren said, scratching the back of his ear.

            “It’s alright. Don’t stress about it.” Levi let out a yawn.

            Eren looked around. “Where’s Hanji?”

            “Already left. She’s having dinner with Moblit.” The raven explained.

            “Oh. I think I should also go.”

            “Come on. I’ll give you a ride home. It’s already dark outside.” Levi offered. Eren couldn’t say no to the man so he agreed. No one said anything on the ride home. Both men were too preoccupied with their own thoughts.

            When the car pulled into the driveway, they looked at each other.

            “Thank you for inviting me,” Eren said shyly.

            “Hanji said you’re invited to the next one as well.” The older man said, repeating what his friend said earlier.

            “O-oh. Thanks, I guess.” A short pause. “Well, then, good night, Levi.”

            Eren leaned over the driver’s side and kissed the raven on his cheek. The brunet looked aghast at his own impulsive action and quickly got out of the car. He muttered a hasty goodbye to Levi and then ran to his apartment.

            Levi was taken aback by the innocence of the kiss. Eren’s soft lips left a burning feeling on his cheek.

            He drove away before he could even make a reckless decision to follow Eren to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the longest chapter so far! I had so many ideas but I was afraid it would be too long.   
> I love Mean Girls, okay? Don't hate me. 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! This fic is not dead!   
> I was just busy, that's all. But I think I see the end of this fic. Just a few more chapters.  
> Also, if you're interested, I'm also on Tumblr: skipthemeds.tumblr.com It's a sideblog mostly for anime.   
> Enjoy this chapter, lovelies.

            Levi paid little attention to the bright-eyed brunet the following week. He noticed Eren giving him hopeful glances (hoping for what, Levi wouldn’t want to know) but he managed to ignore him. It was a dick move, but Levi wanted to distance himself from the boy.

            Erwin finally called and invited him and Hanji for coffee. He was making progress with Erwin and that was good, right? There would come a time where Levi and Eren would finally stop their nonsense pretend dating and carry on with their own lives. After all, he was just using the kid for his selfish reasons. But then, what would happen after that? Would they still talk or become strangers?

            The latter left a distaste in Levi’s mouth. Eren becoming a stranger to him was an unwelcoming thought. The brat had latched onto him like a leech. Levi would not admit out loud but he was becoming used to Eren’s presence around him. The young man was like Hanji, though less insane. The idea of having two crazy people around him made Levi wonder if he happened to be crazy as well. Levi smirked and shook his head.

            Speaking of Hanji, he messaged her to meet him down at the lobby so they could go the coffee shop Erwin told him. Levi actually felt nervous seeing his ex-boyfriend once again. Yes, Erwin hurt him pretty badly and he’s still pissed at him, but he had an odd sense of loyalty to the man. That can’t be helped when said man actually helped Levi get up on his feet during the worst moments of his life and made Levi entrust himself to another person. He practically owed Erwin his life and he knew no one would ever replace the blond in his life.

            Letting out a deep breath, Levi grabbed his phone and wallet from his desk and made his way out. He was near the elevator when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. Although he somehow knew who it was already, Levi was not prepared for the angry green eyes before him. Eren’s mouth was in a straight line and his brows were furrowed.

            “Why are you avoiding me?” Eren asked, failing to control the anger in his voice. His grip on Levi’s arm started to hurt the raven but kept his face as neutral as possible.

            “I don’t know what you’re saying.” Levi replied calmly, releasing his arm from the brat’s death grip. However, the second he turned around for the elevator, Eren reached for him again. Levi glared at him, annoyed at how he was acting.

            “Answer the question, Levi,” the brunet said, sternly.

            “I’m not obliged to answer that.” Levi yanked his arm away and smoothed out the wrinkled sleeve. “Now, please excuse me. I have somewhere to attend to.” The elevator door opened and Levi stepped in. He fixed his tie and shot a quick glance at the brunet who did not move until the doors closed.

            _That stubborn brat_ , Levi thought as he descended to the lobby. He shook the thoughts of an angry brunet away and waited for Hanji to come down. His friend appeared minutes after, looking like a walking disaster.

            “Did your floor suddenly exploded or what?”

            “Nah, we were just loosening up to get away from the stress. You should come and de-stress with us! I know you badly need it,” Hanji suggested though she knew fully well that Levi would not agree.

            “I’m going to ignore that. Come on, Erwin’s waiting. You know how he is when it comes to punctuality,” Levi urged the brunette.

            “Oh, screw him. A little tardiness won’t kill that giant. Maybe he’ll lose an arm over it or what, but he’ll live,” Hanji pondered, following her friend out the door.

            “What does that even mean, shitty glasses?” Levi asked, bewildered by the brunette’s rambling. “I think your brain’s fried. If your copywriting work is as shitty as that, you ought to have a vacation to clear your head.”

            “If I go on a vacation, who would take care of my little grump?” Hanji beamed at the scowling raven beside her. “Well, I guess Eren could babysit you.”

            Levi opted to ignore what Hanji said and turned his attention to where they were walking. Erwin wanted to meet with them at the coffee shop Levi and Eren went to for their “date”. The memory of that afternoon brought a little smile to his face and fortunately, Hanji was too busy babbling again to notice it.

            The place wasn’t really far, but Erwin always liked to be on time for everything and Levi wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. Erwin’s usual demeanor was cool and calm but underneath that façade was a terrifying man who would do everything to get what he wanted. Everything he did was calculated and Levi loved that about him when they first met. He was in awe of the man whose mind was ten steps ahead of everybody and also because Erwin liked orderliness and structure which Levi greatly upheld. Erwin was the perfect man, at least for Levi, even until now.

            They reached the coffee shop and made their way inside. Looking around, Levi saw the blond sitting by the window, reading some papers.

            _Nothing has changed. He’s still a workaholic_ , Levi thought as he and Hanji approached the man.

            Levi wanted to make their presence known properly but the brunette never really cared for proper etiquette and just slumped herself on one of the chairs across Erwin, slightly surprising the blond.

            “’Sup, big lug?” Hanji chirped.

            “Hanji.” Erwin’s surprised face returned to a happy, gentle one as he acknowledged her. He swept his gaze towards the raven who was still standing. “Levi, why aren’t you sitting down?”

            The raven looked embarrassed for a moment and then sat down beside Hanji. There was an awkward silence which Erwin broke.

            “What do you guys want? I remember saying it’s going to be my treat. I’m guessing you’d want black, as usual, Levi?” Erwin smiled at him, making Levi’s heart speed up a little.

            “Yeah,” Levi simply said, not really able to look at Erwin straight in the eye.

            Hanji crinkled her nose at the exchange. “I’ll have a hazelnut malt frappe, please! Ooh! And a triple chocolate cake. Thanks, Erwin!”

            Upon hearing her choice of drink, Levi snorted as he recalled that it was the same thing Eren ordered the last time they went there. “You and Eren have the same tastes. Both of you will die from diabetes if you keep that up,” Levi remarked.

            Hanji sported a mischievous smile on her face. “Eren, huh?”

            Levi turned slightly pink and did not go unnoticed by Erwin. However, the blond remained impassive and chose to ignore it.

            “I’ll go order, then.” Erwin stood and headed for the counter.

            The raven wanted to smack himself. Curse that brat for having an effect like that on him. He rubbed his face with his hands and he heard Hanji chuckling beside him.

            “What?” He shot her a look that would send an ordinary man to hell and back and down to hell again. Hanji, though, was immune to Levi’s signature death glares. He could give her thousands of death glares and she would still walk back from hell unperturbed.

            “No one ever got you hot and bothered in such a short time like Eren. Not even Erwin, in fact,” Hanji mused.

            “What the fuck? I did not get hot and bothered!” Levi denied, really hoping Hanji would shut up or else he’d kick her out of the café.

            “Keep telling yourself that, shorty.”

            When Erwin returned to their table, Levi was still glaring pretty hard at Hanji and the latter was still smiling maniacally. Erwin fondly remembered the times when they hung out and the pair would always argue like little children.

            “You two never changed. I still feel like I’m babysitting two kids,” Erwin observed, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

            “At least I don’t have the hots for my babysitter,” Hanji commented. Levi’s glare never faltered and Erwin just smiled gently at her.

            It was a good thing their orders were served because Levi could not take Hanji’s mental torture anymore. The trio enjoyed their food and drinks (Erwin ordered a roast beef sandwich for Levi which he really appreciated because he had not forgotten Levi’s favourite).

            Erwin pestered Hanji first, asking about her two dogs and then about Moblit who was once his subordinate. The brunette answered the questions with an affectionate look in her eyes; Hanji loved talking about things that were important to her.

            Levi enjoyed the quick break from the crazy brunette. It made him clear his head a bit, but suddenly Eren popped again on his mind. He could see the brat’s bright smile directed at him, then his soft, messy brown mane that he gently caressed while the young man slept on his lap, and then those plump lips he was starting to get addicted to.

            _Mm, Eren_ …

            “…-ren?”

            The raven did not realize the discussion had turned to him. His thoughts were all muddled just because of one guy. Erwin and Hanji looked at him questioningly.

            “What?” Levi asked calmly.

            “Are you okay, Levi? You went quite all of a sudden,” Erwin said worriedly.

            “No, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about…work,” the raven tried to explain. “What were you asking?”

            “I asked how Eren is,” the blond said.

            “The brat’s doing fine. Working. Busy,” Levi said in rapid succession. He was caught off-guard with the question. Why did Erwin asked about Eren? Did his face betray any evidence that he was thinking of him?

            “He’s a hardworking young man, isn’t he?” Erwin praised the brunet. The raven looked for any sign of jealousy on the blond giant’s face but he couldn’t. Only a small smile adorned that devilishly handsome face. Erwin was really good at hiding his emotions, even better than Levi if he was being honest. That irked Levi the most.

            “Yes, the agency’s lucky to have him,” the raven replied.

            “Then I guess you’re lucky to have him in your life, too?” Erwin asked.

            Levi thought about it for a second. Anyone would be lucky to have Eren as a friend or as a lover. He might not know him really well but Eren was generally a good guy—always putting others before himself. He might be childish at times given that he was still young, but that added to his boyish charm.

            “I guess,” Levi finally answered. _But he’s not lucky to have me_.

            “Eren’s really easy to talk to. He gets along with everyone,” Hanji interjected. “Well, except for that guy with the long face. Moblit always talked about the both of them butting heads.

“Poor Moby. But everybody else likes Eren, that’s for sure. The guy’s funny and entertaining. It would be a shame if anybody would let go of that fine specimen. Don’t you think so, Levi?”

            “Yeah, that would be a shame,” Levi trailed, looking out the window as his feelings started to get mixed up once again.

            Erwin regarded the raven with quiet intensity. He was fascinated and, at the same time, annoyed by the slight change in Levi’s character. Apparently, Eren had some kind of effect on the raven which was somehow impossible as Levi was known for being a person who didn’t show emotions easily.

            “I see.” The blond sipped on his coffe. “Eren sounds like a great guy. I should talk to him during the agency’s Christmas party.”

            “What?”

            “Christmas party?”

            Levi and Hanji said at the same time, sending confused looks towards the blond man.

            “Dot invited me,” Erwin shrugged. “He said he’s inviting former employees to celebrate his retirement. It’s on the 22nd, right?”

            “Yeah. So are you going to go?” Levi asked cautiously.

            “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” The blond giant smiled at the raven.

            Levi contemplated whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. A good thing since probably him and Erwin would be together most of the time along with other senior employees, and a bad thing because... Eren. He could not come up with any other reasons why it would be such a bad thing for Erwin to be there. How would Levi deal with the situation?

            Deciding to think about it later, the raven just nodded at Erwin and ate his sandwich in silence.

            It wasn’t long before they needed to go back to their respective offices. Erwin thanked them both for meeting up with him despite their awkward situation.

            “Come here, you!” Hanji hugged the blond giant with all her might. “You’re lucky I still consider you as a friend.”

            Erwin chuckled and hugged her back. “I should thank you for that,” he said. He turned to face Levi and laid his hand on his shoulder. The raven stared at the blue eyes he had always admired.

            “Thank you, Levi. I’ll see you at the party, okay?”

            “Okay,” Levi replied, not knowing what else to say to his ex-lover.

            The blond went to his car and drove off but not after giving a goodbye honk to Levi and Hanji. The brunette waved and both of them started to go back to the office. She noticed that the raven was unusually quiet and looked deep in his thoughts.

            “Well, that went well. I honestly thought you’d be jumping on his bones the second saw him,” Hanji began.

            “I won’t do that. It’s too soon,” Levi replied.

            “Is there something holding you back?” his friend asked. When Levi did not give an answer, she added, “You know what? I feel sorry for Eren. The kid did not do anything wrong and he’s probably the one who will get hurt the most when all of this is over and Erwin comes back.”

            “I know.”

            “Then why still drag him?”

            Levi, again, did not answer and continued walking. He did not know what to tell Hanji so he chose to keep his mouth shut. He felt like he was at a crossroads and everything confused the hell out of him.

            He had to think of something fast.

 

* * *

 

           

            It came as a surprise to Eren when Levi approached him at his cubicle after days of ignoring him.

            “What do you want?” the brunet hissed, lowering his voice down so the other employees would not hear him.

            “Come over to my place on Saturday,” Levi ordered the young man.

            Eren crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the raven. “Oh, so after ignoring me for several days, you just come strutting over here to command me to go to your house without even asking if I’m okay with that?”

            “Why are you acting like a fucking child?”

            “Because you’re also acting like a fucking child,” Eren snapped back.

            Levi sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, are you free this Saturday?”

            “Why? So you could blatantly ignore me while I’m at your house? No, thanks.”

            The brunet was testing his patience and Levi almost lost his nerve but he managed to keep himself calm. He did not want to create a scene in the middle of the day.

            “Eren,” the raven said, “I’m asking you to come hang out with me on Saturday. That isn’t such a hard thing to fathom.”

            Eren looked at the raven standing beside him, arms still crossed, and examined for any underlying motives on the gorgeous pale face. When he came up empty, he leaned back on his chair and pouted.

            “I don’t know what you’re up to but fine, I’ll go. What time should I come?” the brunet conceded. He knew it was useless further arguing with the older man just like the several times he tried to reason out with him.

            “Noon sounds good,” Levi answered.

            Eren nodded. “Okay. Go away now. I’m working.”

            Levi kicked him lightly on his leg which resulted to a glare from Eren. “Is that how you talk to your superior?”

            “Does a superior have the right to kick his subordinate?”

            “Only if he’s being a little shit.”

            The young man stuck his tongue out at Levi and then returned his attention to his computer. The raven rolled his eyes at Eren’s childish antics and walked away.

            Both of them did not realize they had small smiles on their faces after their brief exchange.

 

***

            Eren would be definitely lying if he said he’s not excited to see Levi. He was humming all the way to the raven’s house. He might have annoyed his cab driver, though, as the latter kept sending Eren exasperated looks from the rear view mirror. But Eren remained unbothered and still continued humming.

            How he had missed Levi.

            The past few days had been hectic and they rarely saw each other at the office. Apparently, everyone was busy with work; they were rushing to meet deadlines and finishing their own projects so they wouldn’t get piled up on work during the Christmas break. Even Hanji, who made a habit of going up to their floor even just for 5 minutes a day, dropped by only once that week. Eren was lucky to have Moblit as his superior; he was diligent and crafted a schedule they strictly followed so they could at least avoid any complications. The same cannot be said though to Oluo’s team. He was panicking all over the place and Petra had to come and help them while reprimanding Oluo everytime she can. Bless that sweet strawberry blonde. No wonder Oluo’s head over heels for her.

            Normally, Eren didn’t like the cold weather but he’ll make today an exception. He was bursting with good aura and determined to not let anyone spoil his day. With lessened workload and a chance to just curl up on Levi’s comfy Persian rug, he was definitely looking forward to be back at the raven’s home. Maybe he could even coax the man to make hot chocolate drinks for them.

            In no time, he finally arrived and gave the driver his most cheerful “Have a great day!” He sprinted towards the front door and then rang the doorbell. The owner of the house opened the door a minute later wearing an oversized black hoodie and sweatpants.

            “Hi!” Eren did not wait for Levi to usher him and proceeded to enter. He made his way to the living room, removed his jacket and flung it on the sofa, and finally plopped down on the rug that he had gotten attached with.

            “Hello, Eren. Why don’t you come in? Make yourself at home,” Levi sarcastically remarked as he followed the brunet. “Oi, shitty brat. Don’t just throw your filthy jacket haphazardly on my sofa.”

            “But your rug is calling me!” Eren whined.

            “Want me to wrap you up with the rug and dump you in the middle of nowhere?” the raven threatened.

            Eren pouted at the man standing before him. “You’re mean, old man.”

             “And you’re a 5-year old child. Get up, lunch is ready.” Levi nudged the young man with his foot. At the mention of food, Eren bolted upright and left the raven behind. He was way too energetic today. The raven followed and sat across from the brunet.

             “Mm, the food smells delicious. Is Hanji coming?” Eren asked.

             “No, she’s buried deep in work shit. It’s just you and me, brat.”

            “Oh.” Eren bowed down to hide the smile that appeared on his face. He didn’t want to look too eager to be with Levi alone. If the raven even saw it, he didn’t say anything as they both continued their meals in silence.

             The brunet offered to clean their dishes after and Levi let him. However, he almost instantly regretted it as the older man made him repeat the process twice until he was finally satisfied. Levi was like Mikasa when she ordered him around, only more intense and less considerate.

             The pair went back to the living room and Eren immediately sprawled on the rug while Levi sat on the couch. The older man offered a pillow to the brunet who accepted and made himself comfortable beside Levi’s feet. They watched a comedy film which made Eren laugh his ass off many times. He would sometimes sneak glances to the raven when he could hear him chuckle. It’s not every day that one could hear the great Levi Ackerman snicker.

            Halfway through the movie, Eren sensed movements above him and felt Levi sat beside him on the rug. Fingers suddenly stroked his hair and Eren immediately relaxed from the touch. He almost dozed off when he realized Levi was talking to him.

           “What was that, Levi?” Eren sat up to face the older man.

            Levi hesitated for a moment and then looked at the gorgeous Caribbean eyes before speaking.

            “I said I think we should put a stop to this.”

            Eren furrowed his brows. “Stop what? Watching the movie?”

            The raven looked constipated as if debating internally whether to laugh or grimace at the brunet.

            “No, Eren.” Levi sighed. “I mean, this. Us. Whatever the hell we’re doing.”

            Eren stilled. “W-why? Are you… are you getting back with Erwin?”

            The raven closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “No, but it’s progressing I think. I just thought it would be easier if this would end now. Also, it would be better if we don’t talk for a while to make it appear like we didn’t work out.”

            Eren clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white. “For how long?”

            Levi looked down on his lap. “I don’t know.”

            “So just like that? You called me here just to tell me that?” the brunet stood up. “You could have just told me that on the phone. There’s no need for me to come here. Fuck, what a waste of time.”

            “Hey! I just wanted to at least give you a proper heads up or shit like that. Why are you getting angry? Isn’t this what you wanted? Aren’t you happy?” Levi asked.

            The anger within Eren threatened to burst any moment. He didn’t understand why he’s worked up over this. Levi was right; isn’t this what he wanted from the very start? To be free from this unusual situation and not get in between two people? To live normally? So why did Eren feel like crying and punching the man at the same time?

            Oh, that’s right. It’s because Eren made the stupid mistake of hoping that the man will like him instead. Ever since, he knew the feelings he had for Levi would not be reciprocated. But Eren had been hard-headed and still yearned for the opposite. He liked spending time with Levi and the raven entertained him with his sarcastic remarks and shit jokes. The subtle touches and gazes they shared also fuelled his hope, but he realized now that he was wrong. Maybe Levi just missed Erwin’s presence and he was projecting that to Eren.

            The brunet trembled all over in rage and spat at the raven who was still sitting on the rug, “You know what, Levi? Fuck you. Fuck you and your sick, twisted way of using people to get what you want. You don’t care about other people. You only care about yourself. Have fun chasing your lovesick obsession.”

            Eren could feel the tears brim from his eyes and so with that, he went to put on his shoes and stomp his way out of the house. He did not want Levi to see him crying.

            Initially, he wanted to walk all the way back to his apartment to let off steam but when a cold gust of wind hit him, he realized that he forgot his jacket at Levi’s house. He never wanted to go back there after what happened. Cursing, he searched for his phone in his pocket and called a cab. He spotted a bench nearby and sat.

            A small part of Eren again hoped that Levi would follow him. But seeing there were no people in the neighbourhood, he covered his face with his hands and screamed in frustration. He hated himself for liking Levi. It was stupid. Stupid Eren.

            Few minutes later, his cab arrived and he told the driver his apartment’s address. Eren slumped back on the seat and wished for the ride to be faster. He wanted to cry. He wanted to sleep.

            Eren wanted to forget.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this chapter, I thought it was going to be short. Then I started writing and I can't seem to stop. So have fun reading this almost 7k-word chapter! It was fun writing this one.

          Levi tried his hardest to refrain from going after Eren the moment he walked out the door. Over and over, he kept telling himself that letting go of Eren was the best decision for the both of them. He hated seeing the brunet’s gorgeous eyes fill with tears, but he had to suck it up and do the right thing. He knew if he prolonged this thing he had with Eren, it would definitely hurt the young man much worse. Levi only chose the lesser of two evils.

          He stayed seated on the rug for quite a while, reminding himself that everything’s fine. Days after he met up with Erwin, he came up with the decision to end it with Eren. Levi could say it was because of seeing Erwin again, but it wasn’t; it was because of his strong attachment to the brunet. He felt there was something more to it and it freaked the hell out of him. He found solace in old, tried, and tested things. He never bothered to go out of his comfort zone.

          Then Eren came in like a storm.

          Destroyed Levi’s beliefs and ideals in only a short time. Made him question himself. Made him question his feelings for Erwin. Made him think of letting go of his past and join the ball of sunshine that was Eren.

          At some point during his reflection, he realized he wasn’t protecting Eren when he ended it. He was protecting himself.

          Running his hand through his hair, he stood up to make himself a cup of tea when he saw Eren’s jacket on the couch. Levi guessed Eren might not want to see him for a while and made a mental note to return it when the situation calmed down. Sighing, he picked up the clothing item and neatly folded it. He could smell the brunet’s scent, like oranges and cedar. Smelled just like home.

          Walking up to his room, he didn’t realize he was clutching the jacket to his chest just like a child clutching his favorite teddy bear. As he placed it on the window seat, he saw the most precious possession he had on the bedside table. Levi grabbed it and sat down on the bed. He smiled sadly as he gently caressed the framed photograph of his mother.

          “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore, Mom,” he whispered, longing to be held by the one person he knew capable of understanding the complex person that he was. 

 

***

            It was evident that Eren was miserable when he arrived at work. The usual glowing and jubilant aura that he had faded into a dull buzz. It earned him curious glances from his co-workers; they weren’t used to this Eren and honestly, Levi wasn’t also.

            The raven was discussing something with Oluo at his cubicle when Eren walked in like a zombie. People greeted him a cheery good morning and the brunet just grunted back in return. When he reached his cubicle, he tossed his bag on the table and slumped in his chair. His eyes were devoid of happiness as he started up his computer. Petra looked concerned for the brunet and she went up to him. Levi could hear her starting up a conversation with Eren.

            “Eren? Are you okay, sweetie?” Petra leaned down on Eren as she took into account the brunet’s ghostly appearance.

            “Mm,” came the brunet’s only response.

            “Do you feel sick? Do you need some medicine or water?”

            Eren shook his head and started working. Petra patted him on the back and went back to her own cubicle but her worry for the young man did not cease. Even Levi was beginning to worry about Eren. His movements were robotic, opposite to what he really was.

          He stared at the young man, waiting to see if he would look in his direction. But Eren was focused on his computer and his work, not caring about the people around him. Levi finished discussing with Oluo and returned to his office. He didn’t look back to the brunet, afraid that he would yank him to his office to make him snap out of it. The raven reminded himself of his decision and buried himself with his own work.

            Levi was still engrossed in paperwork when Hurricane Hanji blasted her way into his office. The crazed look on her face said Levi would be on the receiving end of a lengthy rant.

            “Levi! What happened? Why does Eren look like he’s been replaced with a robot? He didn’t even say hello to me when I dropped by!” she shouted.

            The raven rubbed his temples, his head aching because of his work and the crazy woman in front of him. “Shut it down, four-eyes. You’re making my ears bleed.”

            “But Eren!” she reasoned. She really liked Eren, Levi could see that, and Eren had been also fascinated by Hanji even if sometimes the woman could get overboard.

            “I ended it with him, Hanji, if that’s what you’re asking.” Levi swiveled his chair so he would face the window. Also so Hanji could not see the grim face he was sporting.

            “But why?” the brunette whined.

            “Because it’s the right thing to do. And aren’t you the one who’s against this from the beginning? Why are you whining?” Levi asked.

            “Have you seen him? It’s like his life was sucked out of him. I can’t bear to see him like that. It doesn’t suit him! What did you say to him anyway?”

            “I told him I’m ending it and that we shouldn’t talk for a while,” the raven explained, finally turning around to face his friend.

            “That’s so selfish and rude! After you drag him around because of your obsession, you just dump him and then tell him he couldn’t talk to you anymore. No wonder he’s like the walking dead.” Hanji slumped down on the couch, removing her glasses to rub her eyes.

            Levi twitched at the word ‘obsession’. He could still hear the same word uttered by Eren. “I’m not obsessed! Why do you and Eren think that? And I still don’t understand why you’re flipping your shit on this. Isn’t this better for everybody?”

            “You _are_ obsessed, Levi, and it’s becoming unhealthy for you. It’s unhealthy that it made you completely oblivious and uncaring to those around you. The only thing you could see is yourself,” Hanji explained in a solemn tone. “Eren deserves a better treatment than this. You know he’s living by himself, right? His sister and best friend are in Sina, and the only family he has is his uncle who he lived with when their parents died. He didn’t want to burden him and his family so he moved out and lived on his own. Eren’s been working hard to repay his uncle and also for himself. He may not seem like it, but he’s lonely. I could see the sadness in his eyes when I talk to him sometimes.”

            The raven was stumped. He never thought the young man was lonely. Every time he saw him, Eren was always lively and outgoing. There was no trace of sadness or maybe he was hiding it from Levi. Why would he do that, though? Eren never had the problem letting Levi know what he’s feeling.

            But Levi’s pride always won. “I can’t do anything, Hanji. Let’s just keep it that way,” he shrugged.

            Disappointment flooded his friend’s face but he ignored it. He would not be swayed. His decision was final.

            “Fine, Levi. I just hope you won’t regret this,” the brunette reminded.

            “I won’t.”

            “Okay, I’d better get back.” Hanji made her way to the door but stopped before opening it. “Don’t hesitate to talk to me. You know I care about you and your grumpy ass.” She smiled warmly at the raven.

            “I know, four eyes.”

            Hanji went out and Levi let out a huge sigh before returning to his work. It wasn’t even lunch and he felt drained already.

***

            As the days progressed, he could see Eren gradually return to his normal self. He began to smile and joke around with other people. Petra was obviously relieved when she saw the old Eren back. The gloom which surrounded the brunet completely dissipated. Levi also breathed a sigh of relief when he saw him smiling widely. He felt the corners of his own lips tug upward. The young man’s vibrancy was contagious.

            But Eren never spared the raven a glance, not even once. It was as if Levi was just a ghost to him. More than once, Levi had the urge to use his status to make the brunet talk to him. But he respected Eren’s decision to give him the silent treatment; after all, Levi deserved that. He was content to see him back to his happy-go-lucky self and the raven knew Eren was better off without him. Ignoring the slight twinge inside him, he put his mind back to work.

            Christmas season was nearing and the festive mood was buzzing all around. They were almost done with all their deadlines and projects and everyone could not wait to finally focus on their office party. As usual, Hanji was in charge with that since she always refused to give the task to other people. She’s planning it to be a bit more extravagant this year because of Dot’s retirement. The bald man had been a vital part of the agency’s success. Safe to say, the agency would not be standing where it was now if it weren’t for Dot Pixis.

            Most of the employees stayed late, some overnight just to finish their works. When their last regular working day ended, the whole agency collectively released sighs of relief. Levi swore he could hear Hanji whooping and hollering from the floor below. The crazy nut had been itching to get on with her preparations for the party.

            Apparently, Hanji rented a high-end club downtown for the night. The place was hard to get into and slightly expensive. When Levi asked her if Dot was alright on spending a little extra, she winked at him and revealed that she was able to convince Dot by telling him that the club offers the best alcohol selection in the city. Of course, their president readily agreed. He wouldn’t turn down that kind of offer.

            She blabbed on what else she had in store for everyone at the party but Levi didn’t understand anything. Their party was happening on the next night. Everybody was already looking forward to it and urged to dress their best.

            When the raven walked out of his office, he spotted Eren shoving his things on his bag in a hurry. He thought it would be at least nice to offer him a ride home, just to show that Levi was not such a bad guy.

            “Er–” Levi was almost close to the brunet when he was suddenly interrupted.

            “Move your slow ass, Jaeger! This will be the only time I’m going to drive you home.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Just quit neighing for a second, will you, Kirschtein?”

            Jean was already by the elevator and had a hand on his hip as he waited for Eren to finish packing his things. The brunet was unaware of the raven or if he was, he didn’t acknowledge his presence. He trotted towards Jean and both of them were arguing when they rode the elevator.

            Levi was left alone, shaking his head.

 

***

            Levi’s mood slightly picked up when he woke up the next morning. It was officially the start of their holiday break so he took the opportunity to catch up on lost sleep. He decided to stay at home for the rest of the day knowing the party wouldn’t start until 8 in the evening.

            So he did what he was best at: cleaning.

            Cleaning his house managed to distract Levi from unwanted thoughts. It was therapeutic and the smell of a clean house afterward added to his relaxation. When he was satisfied with how the whole house looked, he was finally able to relax on his couch with a cup of tea and a good book. It had been a long time since he was able to do this as he was always flooded with work. Levi promised himself that he would take advantage of this break to get some ‘me time’.

            His peace and relaxation were disturbed when his phone rang loudly. Groaning in frustration, he checked his phone and saw Hanji calling. He clicked his tongue before swiping to answer the call.

            “What do you want, four-eyes?” Levi said, irritably.

            “Levi!” Hanji screeched. She never cared for other people’s ears. “Come in early later, okay? And dress nicely! Although that’s really not a problem for you since your fashion tastes are impeccable.”

            “God, Hanji. It’s not even 5 yet. I could feel your excitement from there,” Levi commented.

            “I can’t help it!” she squealed, “The place is really, really nice! Also, the DJ is not crap. And the games I have in store for everyone! I can already see some of them thanking me later.”

            Levi narrowed his eyes even if his friend couldn’t see him. “What are you planning on, shitty glasses?”

            He could hear her evil cackle at the other end of the line. “You’ll see, shorty, you’ll see. Too bad you hate them, though I guess the other bigwigs wouldn’t join, too.”

            “One, I’m not interested in your childish games. Second, I don’t trust anything when you’re behind it,” the raven scoffed.

            “I’m hurt, Levi!”

            “I don’t care.”

            “Whatever, grumpy pants! I’ll see you later, okay? Don’t be late!” Hanji reminded.

            Levi just grunted in response and both them hung up. It dawned on him that Erwin was going to be there tonight. The thought made him agitated and uneasy. Since Eren was out of the picture, he could finally carry on with Erwin. And if everything went well with him, maybe Eren would finally forgive him and they would be in normal speaking terms.

            The raven closed his eyes. The images of the brunet were invading him again. He would also see him later. He would see Levi and Erwin together. What would be the young man’s reaction? Would he notice? Would he get mad? Would he get jealous?

            Levi slapped his face in frustration. Whether or not Eren would feel anything should not concern him anymore. Based on the brunet’s actions, he didn’t want anything to do with the raven. He should just get it through his thick skull and let Eren live in peace. The young man deserved to be happy. He gulped down the last of his tea and put his book down. A nice, hot bath was what he needed before the damn party. He had a feeling something would happen later on; he just wasn’t sure if it’s the good or the bad kind.

            The bath proved to be helpful in dealing with his anxiety. Levi became clear-headed and focused. He stood outside his closet, half-naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Normally, he didn’t like going to their office parties but Hanji always made him go. She wouldn’t stop annoying him until he gave in. But tonight would be different as he would be facing former executives of the agency and of course, Erwin. He needed to look impressive.

            The raven picked out a crisp, white modern fit shirt and matching tailored fit sleek, black suit. He laid them on the bed carefully so it wouldn’t be wrinkled. A quick glance at the clock said he still had at least an hour and a half to get ready. Making sure his hair was completely dry, he then put on his outfit and opted to wear a cream-colored cravat rather than the usual tie.

            Since it was still a bit early, Levi made another pot of tea. He felt a tinge of nervousness and wanted to quell it completely before he left. The tea and some instrumental music in the background accompanied him while he waited for the right time to leave.

            It was already past 7 when he finished his tea and he knew he would never hear the end of it from Hanji if he was late. After washing the used cup and kettle, he grabbed his keys and coat from the living room and went to his car. He double checked the address Hanji gave him as he did not know where the club’s location was. It was a relatively new place and Levi never really cared for places like that since he was never interested. Or maybe because he was just getting old.

            As he drove through downtown, he was met with shops adorned with Christmas lights and decorations. It just reminded him more of the fact that his birthday was coming up. Pain shot through his heart when he realized it would be the first time his mother won’t be there. He gripped the steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white. He refused to let his tears fall. This was not a good time for that.

            Taking a deep breath, he let his thoughts go blank. Luckily, he spotted the club and looked for a parking space. The exterior of the club screamed upscale. He couldn’t believe Hanji bagged the place for the night. Few people were already entering, some he recognized by their faces. A bouncer stopped him from entering and Levi shot him a glare.

            “Sorry, young man, but this place has been rented out for the night,” the bouncer said.

            Levi’s blood boiled. “I know. Our office rented it.”

            The big guy looked unconvinced and that made Levi clench his fist. “Your ID, please.”

            The raven almost punched the man in front of him. This was also one of the reasons why he never went to places like this. Nobody ever believed him because he was short and his youthful appearance despite the black bags under his eyes. Harshly, he pulled out his wallet and handed his company ID to the man. The bouncer looked at his ID and to Levi and back to his ID. Finally believing the short man before him, he gave Levi a small smile as he handed his card back.

            “Sorry for that. You may now go in.”

            Levi scowled at him and entered. The first thing he saw was the stage in the other side of the room, bathed in colorful lights, and a DJ booth at the right side of the stage. There was a wide space below the stage where Levi supposed the dance floor was located. Looking around, he saw the club had two bars. One on the upper left side near the stage and the other on the lower right side near the entrance.

            From the entrance, there was a narrow pathway leading to the stage. There were twelve purple, velvet U-shaped booths; two on either side of the pathway. An elevated platform on both sides of the floor served as an additional space for booths intended for larger groups.

            Levi scanned the surroundings for one crazed-looking brunette. Said brunette appeared a moment later dressed in a floral long-sleeved dress that stopped just above her knees and surprisingly she let her hair down.

            “LEVI! You’re here!” Hanji trapped the raven in a bear hug.

            “Get off me, shitty four-eyes. You’re ruining my suit,” Levi said as he struggled to get out of the brunette.

            “No matter what you wear, you always look good! Stupid midget and his perfect fashion sense,” the brunette said the last part under her breath which did not go unheard by the raven.

            “Where are we going to sit?” Levi asked, looking around as more people came in.

            “There’s a VIP area upstairs with a perfect view of the stage and the dance floor. You and those uptight executives will be there,” Hanji explained.

            “How about you? You’re head of the creatives.”

            “Oh, pfft! I’m going to stay down here of course! I’m not going to spend the entire with you old people. I’m going to have fun!” Hanji threw her hands in the air.

            Levi should have known. Hanji always avoided executive meetings if she could help it. It was only during those times that Levi ever saw her get grumpy and bored. Halfway through meetings, she would always excuse herself by saying there was an emergency on her floor and she needed to get back ASAP. Pixis always let her go; Levi wasn’t sure if he was a really dense old man or he just knew Hanji hated them.

            “So can I go up now?”

            “Not yet. You’re going to be the gentleman. Wait for those geezers to come in and show them where to go,” Hanji replied, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

            Levi’s eyes narrowed into slits. “So that’s why you asked me to come in early. I fucking hate you.”

            “Nonsense, you love me! Go on, be a champ and sit at the bar while you wait. I think Erwin’s arriving soon so you two could be lovey-dovey all you want. By the way, the VIP area is on the left side.” She pointed to the stairway. “It’s the only enclosed space upstairs so you wouldn’t miss it. I gotta go check on other things. Catch you later, shrimp!”

            The raven rolled his eyes and headed to the bar near the entrance. He motioned to get the bartender’s attention and then ordered a drink. The bartender pushed the glass towards Levi and the latter took a sip. He spun around his stool so he could get a better view of those arriving. The young ones were piling in, surprised at how fancy the place was.

            Levi was almost finished with his drink when Erwin came in. He looked exquisite in his light grey suit that accentuated his body perfectly. He was holding his coat in his hand while he looked around hoping to see a familiar face. The raven wasted no time in approaching the blond.

            “Erwin,” Levi said softly.

            The blond turned to him and his eyes sparkled. “Levi, it’s good to see you here. Did Hanji threaten you again?” He chuckled. Erwin knew how the two bickered when it comes to parties.

            “A bit. You know that woman. She would nag me for days until I give in,” the raven answered, rolling his eyes.

            “It’s a good thing she’s like that. I probably would’ve been lonely if you weren’t here.” Erwin moved closer to the shorter man, leaving only a small space between the two of them.

            If Levi would have been a lesser man, he would have already jumped on the man. He could smell the musky scent emanating from the blond which left him nostalgic and a bit wanting. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do next. Fortunately, someone shouted ‘Erwin! Levi!’ that effectively broke the tension between the two men.

            One by one, some of the retired agency executives came in and Levi distanced himself from Erwin to greet them. They shook hands with each and exchange greetings. Mentally, he cursed Hanji for tricking him into doing this.

            Masking his face with professionalism, he ushered them upstairs, gesturing a hand to let them go up first. Erwin mirrored Levi’s gesture and let the raven go up before him. The blond placed a hand on the small of Levi’s back which sent shivers down his spine. At the same time, however, a chorus of ‘Eren!’ suddenly erupted and the raven whipped his head to look at the commotion.

            Eren waltzed into the club looking very attractive with his deep burgundy dress shirt that made his eyes ten times brighter and a pair of tight black jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbow and the top two buttons were undone, exposing his beautiful tan skin and collarbone. Levi couldn’t look away from the mouth-watering sight and watched the young man hug and high-five some of his co-workers.

            It took Levi a moment before he realized that the brunet was looking straight at him. The captivating smile he had just a few minutes ago disappeared when he saw Levi and his mouth went into a straight line when his gaze flicked to Erwin’s hand on the raven’s back.

            Levi felt a strong urge to remove that hand.

            Eren looked away and his smile returned when he conversed with other people. The raven felt a little jealous. Seeing the young man smile like that made him wish he was directing it to Levi and not to others. A pressure on his back reminded him that Erwin was next to him. He finally looked away and started to ascend with the blond on his side.

            “So, how are you and Eren?” Erwin asked casually. He must have seen the shared glance.

            “It’s…complicated,” Levi uttered. The raven wasn’t sure why he didn’t tell Erwin the truth. He found it hard to say it out loud.

            “Did you two break it off?” An unmistakable hopeful tone was clear in the tall man’s voice.

            “Something like that.” Levi looked down at his feet.

            Erwin didn’t say anything but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. The group reached the top floor and made their way to the VIP room. There were also two large booths before the enclosed space and Levi looked forward to seeing Eren and his friends stay in one of them. However, the heavens must really hate him as he saw the brunet’s group already settled in one of the booths below.

            The VIP room could fit up to 15 people with leather couches, tables, and a private restroom. The couches faced a glass window overlooking the stage and the dance floor. Levi made sure he sat where he could see Eren. Erwin took a seat next to him, not too close but not too near.

            By that time, the place was almost full. Waiters were serving appetizers per table and drinks for the VIP room. Hanji was on stage, giving an opening speech to formally start the party. After a lengthy speech full of nonsensical things, Pixis took the microphone from her and gave his own speech. The whole club was erupting with cheers and claps when he concluded and the bald man made his way up to the VIP room. The old men shouted with joy as they reunited with their old friend. A moment later, food was served and everyone dug in.

            Between the small talks, Levi often glanced to where Eren was seated. He was between Kirschtein and a buff blond who he seemed to be having a deep conversation with. At one point, the buff guy leaned into Eren and whispered something to him which made the brunet laugh hard. Levi had to look away before anyone noticed anything. He continued to eat his food, directing his anger by stabbing the piece of meat.

            “What’s wrong, Levi?” Erwin asked when he saw how Levi murdered his food.

            “Nothing. I’m fine,” he said dryly.           

            Levi restrained himself from looking anymore at the brunet’s direction and carried a casual conversation with Erwin and the other old men. Not too long after, alcohol was served and Pixis lit up like a firecracker. That bald geezer sure loved booze. Levi, on the other hand, adamantly refused to get drunk as he reasoned out that he was driving home.

            The next in line for the presidency, a plump man named James, had a hard time drinking at the same pace with Pixis and his friends. The poor man’s face was already red and looked like he was going to pass out any moment. But drinking until passed out was kind of a tradition for those who would take over the agency. At least, that’s what Pixis told everybody.

          Levi was supposed to be the one taking the position. He was already given notice six months prior. His career was peaking at the right time and Pixis admired his work ethic. All that went to waste when Levi lost himself because of his mother and then Erwin. As odd as Pixis could be, he was still stern about responsibilities. When he returned to the office sober and composed, Pixis called him in his office and voiced out his disappointment. His actions cost him the presidency and he almost broke down again in the process. He would have been the youngest president the agency ever had.

          But the old man had plans for Levi. Since he picked out James, then account executive, to be the president, Pixis made him fill the vacant job and leave his old position as the senior account manager. Though it’s really not much of a promotion, Levi took it and swore not to mess up again.

          Plus, James was a hardworking and intelligent fellow; he really deserved that job. The day James learned about his promotion, he urgently went to Levi and apologized out of great fear of the man. Maybe he thought he was getting his ass kicked. The raven just shrugged and congratulated the man.

            Levi still found it confusing that he was able to move on from that missed chance, but had a hard time dealing with Erwin. He cast a glance at the gorgeous man beside him who was laughing and having fun. Old memories, both good and bad, rushed through the raven’s brain. It was undeniable that his feelings for him were still there. From where he stared, he could see stubble forming on the man’s chiseled face which made Erwin look manlier and made Levi’s heart flutter. Maybe he really was obsessed with the guy.

            The raven, his mind dead set on convincing Erwin to give them another chance, made a mistake of looking away from the blond and down to the stage where Hanji’s games were ongoing.

            His eyes were wide as saucers as he saw Eren and the burly blond earlier engaged in a lip lock on stage.

          Almost squishing his face on the glass, he tried to look at the scene as close as possible. Levi realized it was a group game. The two groups, consisting of eight people each, were lined up facing the audience. The raven only spotted the playing card they were using when Eren had to catch it with his hands as it fell. Studying the groups carefully, Levi understood the game’s objective: to pass the playing card by using only their mouths until it reached the last person.

          The other team was already gaining ground and Eren was still having a hard time passing it to the blond. For the second time, the card fell again. Eren lost his balance and stumbled forward, making his lips brush against the blond. The action surprised the both of them and ended up laughing. Levi gripped his knees tightly and his mouth pressed into a tight line.

          Eren successfully passed it to the blond on the third try but they still lost to the other team. Although the brunet was clearly embarrassed, he was still pleasantly smiling at the blond who placed a hand on Eren’s hip and returned to their booth. Levi snatched his barely touched drink on the table and gulped it down. He needed the burn down his throat.

          Levi glared at the carpeted floor. It’s a good thing everyone was busy around him, including Erwin. He didn’t need to be asked why he was giving off a deadly atmosphere. He also didn’t dare look at Eren again. He might punch the glass in exasperation.

          One of the old guys suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, “Look! It’s dancing time!” He was pointing down at the dance floor and everybody except Levi stood up to look below. Based on their reactions, most of them wanted to show off their moves. They started to go out the room and down to the dance floor.

          Erwin stayed behind when he saw Levi not moving from his position.

          “Levi, don’t you want to go down?”

          “No.”

          “Come on, it’ll be fun. Let loose a little, will you? I know personally that you can dance well.” Erwin sent a momentary lustful gaze at the raven who glowered at him. The dancing he did before was definitely not for public consumption.

          “Fuck off, Erwin.”

          “Suit yourself. If you need anything, I’ll be down there.” With that, Erwin went out of the room, leaving Levi alone.

          He slumped back against the seat and closed his eyes. Levi was grateful for the moment of solitude. He was really never one for parties unless it was officially for work. He poured himself another drink and relaxed. Swirling the contents of his glass, he looked down at the dance floor and saw the old geezers shaking their hips and having a blast. The raven snorted at the horrendous scene. Moving his gaze elsewhere, he spotted Erwin and Hanji dancing with each other. The clearly drunk woman was moving wildly while Erwin laughed at her. A second later, Moblit came up to them and tried to make Hanji sit down for a while. Of course, being the lunatic woman that she was, she freed herself from her boyfriend’s hold and ran to the stage. Again, the brunette made herself the center of attention. Everybody cheered and whistled at her while Moblit just slapped his face in submission.

           A familiar chocolate brown mop flashed at the corner of his eyes and Levi almost had a whiplash from quickly averting his attention to it. At the corner near the DJ was Eren dancing merrily with the blond guy.

 _Why is Eren always with that guy?_ Levi thought angrily.

            He looked away from them and downed his drink. The way he gripped the glass so hard looked almost as if he intended to crush the object completely. But Levi can’t help it. Eren was having a good time with a guy. A guy who wasn’t Levi.

            Levi put his glass down to avoid really smashing it to pieces. Composing himself, he dared to look at the brunet again. Maybe he was dancing with another person already, for example, Petra. That was a good thought. It somehow relaxed Levi.

            However, when he looked again, Eren and the blond was still dancing with each other. Closer than before. Their chests almost touching. That didn’t help Levi’s inner turmoil. He pulled his attention away again and bit the inside of his cheek. Nothing good would happen if he lost his temper.

            But his curiosity got the better of him and he stole a look once more. This time, Eren had his hands on his partner’s shoulders. Even from up in the VIP room, Levi could see the two of them lost in each other’s eyes.

            Levi closed his eyes for a moment and open them. Eren’s hands were wrapped around the blond’s neck, bringing them closer.

            _No._

            The blond’s hands traveled up and down at Eren’s sides, both of them swaying to the music which had been changed to a sensual one.

            _Stop_.

            Eren’s movements started to get a bit suggestive. The way his body rolled and swayed clearly made the blond excited as he leaned down to the young man’s ear.

            _Enough_.

            The hands on Eren’s sides fell to his hips, then to his ass.

            _Oh, hell no_.

            Levi grabbed his coat and stormed his way down to the dance floor. He could see Pixis’s group huddled at the bar near the stage, Hanji and Moblit were in one of the booths, and Erwin talking to Erd near the entrance. But his eyes and mind only locked into one person in the whole place. And that person was being groped by the muscular blond in one of the darker areas on the floor.

            Picking up his pace, he reached the pair instantly and Levi yanked Eren away from the guy and out of the dance floor. He didn’t care if anyone saw him. Didn’t care even if he heard Hanji call out to him when he passed by. Faintly, he could hear Erwin also calling his name. But Levi paid no attention. He wanted to go out of there with Eren immediately.

            “Levi! Sup, man?” Eren was drunk. The shorter man had to tighten his grip on the young man’s wrist to prevent them from falling to the ground. It was even harder when Levi had to fish out his keys from his pocket and, at the same time, keep Eren upright.

            “Hey, beautiful. You—” Eren hiccupped-“come here often?”

            The raven ignored his drunken ramblings. He opened the door, shoved the brunet in, and put on his seatbelt tightly. Eren was still hiccupping and talking gibberish at the same time. Levi rounded the car and got in. He fired up the engine and Eren was still talking beside him. He contemplated on taking the brunet home with him but ultimately decided to bring him to his own apartment.

            “Do you think one day Erwin’s eyebrows will fly away? Do you think he ever thought about making them look like normal eyebrows? What would he even look like with thin eyebrows?” the brunet asked out loud.

            Levi snorted at the mental image.

            “You have thin eyebrows. Looks good on you. So pretty. You’re pretty,” Eren continued.

            The raven didn’t assume anything from that. It was obviously drunk Eren talking and not the normal Eren. Normal Eren would probably say shit about him and leave him. Sober Eren wouldn’t like to be with him.

            The traffic wasn’t bad and he reached the apartment complex in no time. The brunet was almost drifting off to sleep in the passenger seat. Levi held Eren as they wobbled their way to the apartment. The doorman shook his head and clicked his tongue when he saw the drunk brunet.

            Levi was never more grateful for the working elevator because he wouldn’t last if they had to use the stairs. He practically dragged Eren to his unit when the elevator doors opened. Upon reaching the door, the raven realized it was probably locked and he had no idea if Eren still has his key.

            “Oi, brat. Where’s your key?” Levi lightly tapped Eren’s cheeks to get some attention. Eren lazily opened his eyes, sleep threatening to envelop him completely.

            “Back. Pocket,” he mumbled and leaned his head on the wall.

            Levi tried hard not to think of the brunet’s ass as he searched his back pockets for the key. A sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he finally found it and opened the door. He dragged the young man again and threw him on the bed. Levi was breathing heavily after that ordeal.

            The raven was tempted to leave the brunet just as he was, but looking at the tired, drunk man lying on the bed tugged his heartstrings and decided to change his clothes to a more comfortable one.

            Opening his closet, Levi scrunched his nose when he saw how messy it was. He found a clean-looking dark blue loose shirt and grey sweatpants somewhere inside the tiny hellhole. He turned around to see the brunet lay spread-eagled on the bed, lightly snoring. His shirt rode up and Levi could see the toned, tan stomach of Eren. It was sinful.

            Levi fought every ounce of temptation as he began to undress the brunet. His skin was warm against his hands. He finally removed his shirt and carefully prop the brunet up so he could easily put on the clean t-shirt. And now, the only problem left was the pants. Levi’s fingers trembled slightly as he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the waistband and pulled down. Eren’s black boxer briefs and muscular legs were revealed.

            Levi could feel all his blood rush to his groin.

            _This is fucking bad._

            He quickly put the sweatpants on Eren, fumbling through the process as he didn’t want to accidentally touch him in places where he shouldn’t touch. Levi was sweating profusely.

            Finally, the hardest part was over.

            Levi covered Eren with the blanket and turned to leave the apartment. But then, a hand shot up to grab his wrist. Eren was half-awake but his clasp was strong.

            “Please stay, Levi,” the brunet pleaded in a sleepy voice.

            “I have to go home, Eren,” Levi reasoned.

            “Please stay.” Eren’s voice had a tinge of melancholy and Levi succumbed.

            He knelt on the floor beside the bed, just staring at the brunet who fell asleep at last. Up close, he could see a tiny mole just above the right side of his mouth. He was beautiful. Levi brushed the stray hair on his forehead and then caressed his cheeks. Just being with Eren made him feel alive in every way. Just being with Eren was perfect.

            His feelings for Eren were clear. There was no use in denying anymore. He has fallen deeply for the sleeping angel before him.

            Levi leaned in to kiss Eren’s forehead.

            “You’re too much for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part where Levi gets stopped by the bouncer was inspired by my own personal experiences. Being 23 (almost 24!) and barely 5ft tall, I always get asked for my ID. It does not help that I look much younger than 23. I remember this one time I went to go see a movie which was R-13, I was almost denied entry. The little (ugh) struggles I have to deal with.
> 
> Again, you can find me on tumblr: skipthemeds.tumblr.com.  
> Gonna track this fic there using 'fic:tmsr'


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had to write this several times until I was satisfied (I'm still iffy about this, tbh)  
> Enjoy this chapter full of fluff!

Eren was not a religious person but he found himself calling different saints within his knowledge to release him from the torment called a hangover.

            A headache hit him like an oncoming truck the moment he was conscious. Last night was a blur and he could only remember fragments of the party. All he remembered was eating and drinking a lot, Hanji introducing him to Reiner, and having fun. All the rest scrapped from his memory. Eren tried to get up but even the slightest movement made him dizzy. He was starting to give up when a faint lemony scent hit his nose followed by a delicious aroma of breakfast.

            Enduring the headache, Eren tried to sit up as slowly as possible. The sight before him made him do a double take. At first, he was confused. Everything was clean and almost sparkling. Then, Eren almost had a heart attack when he thought he was in someone else’s home. But upon checking the furniture and everything in his surroundings, he was sure it was his apartment. Just cleaner. So who cleaned and cooked? Did he go home with someone?

 _Oh, shit_.  _Is Mikasa here?_

            Eren heard the toilet flush and crossed his fingers that his sister would spare him from her wrath. The last time that happened, Mikasa banned him from alcohol for three months. He could hear the footsteps leave the bathroom and he held his breath. Seconds later, a black-haired form appeared. Only, it wasn’t his sister.

            “Levi?” Eren asked, dumbfounded.

            “You’re finally up. You look like shit, by the way. There are aspirin and water on the nightstand. Drink, and if you’re ready, eat some breakfast.” The raven gestured to the food on the coffee table and proceeded to sit on the couch.

            The young man was still processing what was happening at the moment and drank the aspirin before walking to the couch at a snail’s pace. Levi was clearing out the table and putting the papers and magazines under it. Eren sat on the opposite side of the couch, leaning against the armrest. His head was still woozy but he gathered the strength to talk to the man beside him. A million questions hounded him and he needed answers right away.

            “How did I get home?” Eren asked timidly, his voice quiet.

            Levi gave him a ‘isn’t it obvious’ face but answered him politely. “I drove you home. You were already drunk as fuck and I don’t trust any of your friends to take you home alive.”

            “But why?” Eren shot the raven an incredulous look. “I thought it was over and you don’t want to do anything with me. You didn’t need to treat me like a charity case. I can take care of myself. You didn’t even need to make sure I was o— holy crap, are those my clothes?”

            Eren’s eyes widened when he saw what the man was wearing. He didn’t realize it before but now that he sat beside the raven, he could clearly see his own black hoodie that was a bit oversized for the shorter man and too long blue sweatpants that reached past the toes so Levi had to fold them. The sight was adorable and Eren would admit he would like to see the raven wearing more of his own clothes. And then a thought struck him.

            “SHIT. DID WE HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT?” the brunet cried.

            That would explain why Levi slept there and why he was wearing Eren’s clothes. The young man could not think of any other reason why his boss was in his apartment. He clutched his hair and closed his eyes, trying to recall the events last night but nothing came out. The last thing he could remember was talking to Reiner in their booth and Jean suddenly made everyone do shots that seemed endless. After that, everything became blurry. Eren was freaking out and Levi was quick to refute the brunet’s assumption.

            “Of course not, you idiot! Do you think I’d take advantage of a drunk guy?”

            “Why are you wearing my clothes, then? And why did you stay over if we didn’t have sex?”

            “You and your raging hormones.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He pulled up his legs and stretched them on the couch, his feet barely touching Eren’s thighs.

            “I didn’t feel like leaving you alone last night. You were too drunk. So I played the Good Samaritan and took care of you. And since you  _begged_  me in your drunken state to stay, I stayed. I borrowed your clothes because sleeping in a suit is uncomfortable. Don’t give me that look. I slept on the couch if that’s what’s bothering you,” Levi clarified when the brunet gave him an anxious look who, in turn, breathed a sigh of relief.

            Eren looked down at his lap, softly biting his lower lip. “But I don’t understand. You were with Erwin last night but you’re here with me now. Didn’t you want to be with him?”

            The small feet beside his thighs suddenly retreated. Eren looked over to the raven who was currently hugging his knees to his chest, looking sheepish. The brunet remained silent and let the man take his time to answer.

            “I got mad when I saw you on the dance floor with the big guy last night.” Levi buried his head in his legs, desperately hiding his embarrassment from Eren.

            “But why?” Eren said in a purely perplexed tone.

            Levi’s head snapped back up and glared at the brunet. Eren could see his face turning into a shade of pink and he didn’t know why. Was it something he said? Was there something he didn’t pick up on? The young man tried to read the raven’s face for answers but because he was still in his hungover state, his mind couldn’t grasp a thing.

            “Either you really want to embarrass me or you are an oblivious brat,” Levi stated.

            “I swear I really don’t have an idea.” He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes as he began to feel nauseous again.

            For a moment, Eren thought the man would not answer his query. He had almost given up when Levi cleared his throat and let out a groan before speaking in a small voice. Eren would have missed what he said if not for the utter silence of the apartment.

            “I got… I got jealous. Of you and the blond,” the raven confessed.

            That caught Eren’s attention as he turned his head to look at the man who was looking down at his lap and wiggling his toes. The raven was obviously uncomfortable with the current situation but he wanted to get it out of his system. The brunet, on the other hand, was in a state of shock. He processed what Levi said and still couldn’t believe it because it was  _Levi_.

            “But why?” Eren sounded like a broken record. “It’s not… I mean, you and Erwin… last night…”

            He was confused. Very confused.

            Slowly, he mimicked the raven’s position. He faced the man on the opposite side and then hugged his knees to his chest. He wanted concrete answers from him but he didn’t know what to say or ask. Thankfully, Levi did not need him to voice it out.

            “I don’t know what came over me. Honestly, I thought it was crystal clear last night what I feel for Erwin. But then I saw you during one of Hanji’s shitfest games when you accidentally kissed that guy. I felt… angry. And on the dance floor, when he got handsy on you, that’s when I lost it.” Levi stared at Eren to gauge his reaction.

            How was he supposed to respond to that?

            And then piece by piece, Eren formed an assumption which he desperately needed Levi to confirm or deny. “Do you like me, Levi?”

            The raven took a long time to answer as he mulled over his answer. He clasped his hands together over his knees, brows furrowed in concentration. Meanwhile, the brunet admired the raven’s sharp features. He often wondered how Levi could be so good-looking despite his perpetual scowling face. Combined with his oftentimes crude mouth, he might be off-putting for some people. But not Eren. He had already gotten used to Levi’s potty mouth. He had long accepted his flaws because he knew that’s what makes him as a person. And Eren liked Levi for what he is. Eren liked Levi.

            That’s why it hurt him to see Levi with Erwin last night. That he could definitely remember. And maybe that’s the reason why he never refused Jean’s shots, to forget the man even for just a little while. His jealousy was through the roof and Hanji might have sensed it because the next thing he remembered, the woman introduced one of her underlings from her department. Eren did not want to ruin his night so he got into talking with Reiner. He also recalled briefly of the kiss Levi mentioned earlier. It was just an awkward, accidental peck but Reiner just laughed it off. Eren didn’t think Levi would see that; he thought he would be busy all over Erwin.

            His train of thought was suddenly derailed by steel grey eyes piercing into his own. Levi was ready to answer his question.

            “I feel  _something_  for you. I can’t name it, but it’s definitely there. No matter how much I want to push it away, it keeps coming back. You’re something else, Eren. And it scares me because I know I still love Erwin but there’s something about you that makes it all complicated.” Levi moved his feet off the sofa and onto the ground, now facing away from the brunet. He was gripping the edge of the couch tightly.

            It wasn’t a direct confession, but Eren felt warm all over. He didn’t expect Levi to say all of those things. It must have been hard for him to speak about his feeling, knowing the man never felt comfortable doing that. And even though he said he still loved his ex, just the fact that Eren could make him doubt himself gave him a sliver of hope. Eren let himself hope, even if it was slim. He knew Levi would not give up Erwin easily, but he promised to himself he would at least try to win his heart. If it would work out in the end, then, great. But if it didn’t, well, Eren could say he tried his best.

            Eren must have been quiet for a while because Levi spoke again, wanting to break the silence. “Do you hate me, Eren?”

            The young man moved immediately towards the man, sat beside him and let their hands brush. “I don’t. I don’t blame you for putting your feelings first, Levi. And I know I overreacted that time but I understand now.” Feeling a little bold, he leaned his head against the raven’s shoulder.

            “I missed you, Levi.”          

            Eren felt the raven stiffen for a second and then relaxed. One pale hand reached for his own and squeezed it.

           “I missed you, too.”

           They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth of each other. When Eren began to feel uncomfortable because of their height difference, he took the liberty to lie down completely on the man’s lap. Levi looked down at him with wide eyes and Eren just smiled brightly up at him. The corners of the raven’s mouth curved upward and then brought his hand to the young man’s hair to stroke it.

           “Are you feeling okay?” Levi asked.

           “Better than earlier, that’s for sure.” Eren loved the way his fingers run through his hair, nails slightly scraping the scalp.

           “You should eat or else it will get cold.”

           “Fine.” Eren sat up and went on to eat the omelets Levi cooked. “By the way, why does my apartment smell like lemon?”

           “Your apartment was fucking chaotic so I cleaned it. Had to get up early just to clean your messes up and cook for you,” the raven explained.

           “You had to get up early to do that?” Eren asked to which the raven nodded in reply. “Aww, you’re so sweet!” He mocked in a very girlish tone.

           Levi flicked his nose. “Shut the fuck up and eat your goddamn omelet.”

           Eren snickered and continued to eat. When both of them finished, Levi ordered him to stay on the couch and proceeded to place a trash bin beside it in case Eren needed to puke his guts out. The young man pouted at the raven and relented. He opened TV and looked for a good movie to watch. He settled for one channel doing a marathon of Christmas movies in which Home Alone was currently being shown. Levi joined him after he finished doing the dishes. He urged the young man to lay down on his lap again and the brunet obliged. Levi made snarky comments throughout the movie and Eren laughed at them all.

            When the movie ended, Eren suddenly missed his family and he knew Levi must be, too. There was a wistful look in his eyes which made Eren feel sad. It would be the first time he would be spending it alone. An idea popped into his head.

            “Hey, Levi,” Eren said, looking up at the man, “what are your plans for Christmas?”

            The raven shrugged. “Nothing, so far. Hanji might drop by or haul my ass out of the house, though. I think it has become her tradition to bug the shit out of me on my birthday.”

            A quizzical look appeared on the brunet’s face as he sat up. “Um, what did you say? Birthday?”

            “Yeah, my birthday’s on Christmas,” Levi affirmed with an eye roll.

            A lot of things went through Eren’s mind. Levi’s birthday was on Christmas. On the 25th. Just two days left. He only had a short time to buy him a present and he didn’t even know what the man liked! Unconsciously, he started to bite his nails from thinking hard. He realized he didn’t really know anything about Levi; what his interests were, what his favorite hobby was, or even his favorite food.  _Hmm, food_.

            “Is everything okay, Eren?” Levi reached out for the brunet’s wrist and put it down gently. At the rate he’s going, he probably would bite on the skin and bleed. His teal eyes were clouded as he looked at Levi and then gradually, the shine returned to those blazing eyes. Like he figured something out.

            A very bright smile erupted on his face. “Yeah, I’m cool. Would it be okay if I come to your house for Christmas, though?”

            The raven gave him a suspicious look. “You don’t need to give me anything.”

            “Just… Can I come by?”

            “Fine. I’ll let you know what Hanji’s plans are. I don’t know what she’s planning this year. I swear if she makes me put on a crown and a cape again, I’m going to make sure no one will ever see her again.” A dark look plastered on his face as he recalled the mortifying experience.

            “What’s so wrong about that?” Eren mused.

            “I don’t know, Eren. What’s so wrong with looking like a fucking kid in a royalty costume when you go with an insane woman to a Christmas fair?” Levi remarked sarcastically.

            Eren was silent at the beginning, still processing the whole image, and then burst out laughing when he clearly pictured the scene. “Oh God, how did she— how did Hanji do that?”

            “There was a large Christmas fair at Stohess that Hanji wanted to go to. She was a sucker for things like that. My mom convinced me to go with her so I did. Then when I arrived at the fair, she immediately put those horrible things on me and threatened that if I ever remove them, she would make copies of my baby photos and distribute them at the office. And I believed her because my mom would have given those photos to Hanji in an instant if she asked for them.”

            The brunet snorted at the story. “That’s not so bad! I’m sure you looked adorable.”

            “Yeah, tell that to one of the stall owners who mistook me as Hanji’s kid.”  That earned another full-blown laughter from the young man.

            “You should let me see those baby pictures one time,” Eren nudged the man with his elbow.

            “I’d rather die,” Levi deadpanned while the brunet snickered.

            Both of them continued to tell each other random stories, only taking a break when they had lunch at Marco’s diner. When Eren’s friend saw him with a guy, he wiggled his eyebrows at the brunet. He glared at the freckled guy who just laughed it off.

            Eren liked seeing Levi in a casual setting. The man was much more talkative when he was relaxed but he also listened intently when Eren had the turn in their conversation. He would make sarcastic, witty remarks at the young man and playfully teased him. There were also times when the raven would show a tiny smile at Eren’s stories. It made the brunet’s heart leap at the sight and couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like seeing him with an all-out smile. Eren secretly wished he would be the one to give him that.

            They returned Eren’s apartment after lunch, just lounging around and watched ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’. Levi commented that if ever there was a nightmare during Christmas, it would definitely be Hanji.

            “I’m going to tell her you said that,” Eren warned.

            “Like I care.”

            The pair lay on the couch with their heads on opposite arms and their legs tangled with each other. At one point during the movie, Eren lightly kicked Levi which resulted in a leg fight. The raven ultimately emerged victoriously and ordered Eren to make him tea afterward. The brunet threw a pillow at Levi who caught it in mid-air and smirked at him. Eren groaned in frustration and stomped away.

            The rest of the afternoon was spent with tea, hot chocolate for Eren, and more talking. The brunet wanted to know more about what happened last night so the raven complied. Eren was a blushing mess after the older man recounted the events especially when he got to the part where Eren and Reiner danced provocatively with each other. He covered his face with a pillow to hide his humiliation as Levi said he looked ready to pounce on the blond if he hadn’t interrupted them. Eren nonchalantly noted that if it weren’t for Levi’s jealousy he would have definitely done that. Needless to say, the older man became the blushing mess with that.

            The afternoon became early evening and Levi would have stayed longer but he didn’t want to overstay his welcome. He had meant to change back to his (gross) clothes from the party but Eren let him wear his clothes. It took a lot of convincing, but the older man eventually yielded. It wasn’t really a fashionable look complete with his dress shoes but it would have to do. The brunet muffled his laugh with his hand but stopped right away when the older man glowered at him. At least his coat partially covered his unsightly attire.

            “Thanks for staying with me, Levi,” Eren said when he walked the raven to the door.

            “No worries, brat. But I prefer you don’t get wasted next time,” Levi replied, adjusting his scarf.

            The raven stepped out of the apartment but was immediately pulled back into a tight hug by the brunet. His nose was directly on the young man’s neck and he could smell a hint of perfume. His embrace was so warm and inviting that Levi could not help but return the hug with his hands on the other’s strong back.

            “Thank you so much,” Eren said and Levi knew he wasn’t just talking about the fact that he stayed over. His arms tightened around the raven, conveying his feelings through action.

            “Will you wait until I can figure this whole shit out?” Levi asked softly.

            Eren pulled away but still holding onto the smaller man. He stared at the silver pools that spoke more than actual words. “Of course. I’m not going anywhere.”

            They melted into another hug.

            “Eren, you need to take a shower,” Levi stated.

            The brunet laughed and begrudgingly pulled away from the embrace. Both of them felt lighter compared to the days when they weren’t talking to each other. Hearts full and content, they gave each other a small wave and Levi walked away to the elevator.

            As Eren closed his door, the hope inside him surged into new heights. It was still a long way to go, but he knew he had a chance. That made him smile like crazy and went to take a much-needed shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //oh my god just make out already//
> 
> Your comments and kudos are much appreciated! I love hearing from you guys <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!> skipthemeds.tumblr.com


	15. Chapter 15

            Eren had a spring in his step the next day. He got off the bus stop near his uncle’s house and he’s practically the walking embodiment of summer in the middle of winter. The young man didn’t mind the falling snow and the cold as he strolled in the streets towards his second home. There were little kids playing outside their homes and he would smile and wave as he passed by them. He’d even whistle out a tune here and there.

            And who could blame Eren for his sunny disposition? Everything was going so well for him. Yesterday after his shower, he decided to call Hanji and tell her his plan of giving Levi a surprise birthday dinner. He asked if she could distract him long enough so he could prepare. Eren had to pull his phone away from his ears for five solid minutes because Hanji did not stop squealing and shrieking so loudly. She promised to keep him out of the house for as long as Eren liked.

_“You really like him, don’t you?” Hanji asked giddily._

_“I do, Hanji. I really do,” Eren replied, his face starting to hurt from smiling widely._

            A familiar cream-colored bungalow came into view and the brunet ran the remaining distance between them. The old pickup truck was in the driveway indicating that his uncle was home. He knocked at the door and a few moments later, thundering footsteps could be heard on the other side. The door opened and revealed two pairs of amber eyes.

            “Hey, kids!”

             “Eren!”

            The brunet stretched out his arms to hug his two younger cousins, Hannah and Hitch. The two girls charged at Eren and he almost fell on his ass. They all laughed and he had to stand up before all over them toppled over. He missed the bright smiles his cousins gave him. It had been quite a while since he visited because he was swamped with work and Christmas was the only time he could stay longer.

            “Do you have our gifts, Eren?” Hitch, the eldest daughter, asked.

            Hitch was only a year old when Eren and Mikasa moved in with their uncle. At first, she seemed scared of the new people around their house. She would even cry when Eren tried to hold her. But when she realized they meant no harm, she got closer to the siblings slowly but surely. The year after, her sister, Hannah, followed. Eren and Mikasa acted like their babysitters as they grew up. Whoever had no part-time work had to be their sitter for the night. It was another way for the Jaeger siblings to lessen the burdens of their uncle and aunt who had to take care of four children.

            Hitch and Hannah were busy pestering Eren for their presents when a man with golden blond hair and thin mustache appeared from the living room.

            “Uncle Hannes!” Eren greeted, breaking away from the two girls to wrap his arms around the man.

            “Eren, my boy! How are you? I didn’t expect you’d be here this early.”

            “Well, I want to help around and I miss these kiddos. I didn’t expect you’d be drunk early,” the brunet stated, noticing the pink shade on his uncle’s cheeks.

            “Not drunk. I just had a sip and your Aunt Julie allowed it,” Hannes proudly said.

            At the mention of her name, a small, plump woman entered the den, curious on the hubbub happening at the front of her home. When she laid her eyes on her nephew, she immediately enveloped him in a bear hug similar to what Hanji always gave.

            “Eren! You look so handsome! Why are you here so early? Have you eaten? Are you cold? Do you want some hot chocolate?” his Aunt Julie babied. If it weren’t for the fact that Mikasa was adopted, he’d think she was her aunt’s real daughter by how they both loved coddling him.

            “Aunt Julie, I’m fine. Although I would love some hot choco, please,” the young man declared.

            “Alright, but you have to drop your bags in your old room first. Head to the kitchen after.” Whines escaped from the two girls. “Yes, yes. You could both have hot chocolate, too.”

            “How about me, sweetheart?” Hannes asked.

            His aunt faced her husband, hands on hips and an eyebrow raised. “Hot chocolate, yes. Alcohol isn’t allowed until later. Eren, dear, go ahead and put your bags in the room. Come on, girls. Let’s prepare the drinks.”

            His uncle patted him on the back before following his family to the kitchen. Eren headed to his old room and dumped his bags. The room was still the same since he last saw it. Blue walls were littered with old posters of bands Eren loved. His small, rickety desk was still placed under the window where he would always daydream while doing his homework. On the small bookshelf were his old books and photos he couldn’t bring to his apartment. Chucking his bags on the floor, he rested on the bed for a moment.

            After his parents died, his uncle talked to him and Mikasa about selling their house that was only a block away from their uncle’s house. Grisha and Carla had left a good amount of money thanks to their professions as a doctor and a teacher, but it was much better for the siblings to have a cushion for any emergencies that might occur. Eren and Mikasa agreed with heavy hearts, but they knew it would be the best for them. They only kept the important things like pictures, documents, and their parents’ most treasured jewelry. Mikasa often wore their mother’s pearl earrings, while Eren always had in his safekeeping a key his father always brought with him. When he was still a child, he asked why his father carried the key everywhere he went. ‘ _If there’s a key, then there must be a lock, right?’_ Eren had said. Grisha only chuckled and told him it didn’t open anything but it was somewhat a protection charm or something. Unfortunately, the day Grisha forgot to bring the key was the day they died in a car crash. After that, Eren would never leave the house or apartment without it.

            His uncle’s house became their home after the incident. It was awkward at first, but eventually, they got used to it. They helped around the house and made themselves useful. When their reserved money ran low because of school and hospital bills (mostly it was when Eren used his fists for talking), they opted to do part-time jobs. That was how he and Mikasa learned how to be independent.

            Realizing his aunt was waiting for him, he got off the bed and went to the kitchen where he found the whole family preparing hot chocolate on the mugs. Hitch had a chocolate mustache from drinking and Hannah giggled. When the latter spotted Eren coming in, she waved him down.

            “Eren! Come sit beside me!” Hannah patted the chair next to hair. The brunet smiled and ruffled her hair as he sat down beside the girl.

            “Eren, honey, did Mikasa tell you what time she’s arriving? She didn’t tell us what time she’ll be here when she informed me yesterday she’s coming home today instead,” Aunt Julie asked, extending a mug towards the brunet.

            “She’s on her way. She’d probably be here in an hour or so.” The young man sipped on his drink, basking on the warmth it gave his insides.

            Everyone took turns on asking Eren questions. His aunt commented on how he looked skinnier the last time she laid eyes on him and threatened to make him bring lots of food when he would leave. When the brunet opposed, his aunt rounded the table and pulled his ear just like what his mother always did to him. And, as always, he pouted like a little child which made his younger cousins giggle.

            They continued catching up, sharing stories here and there. Eren helped his aunt cook lunch, missing her home-cooked meals more than ever. It reminded him of his surprise for Levi and made a mental note to ask his aunt for tips. They were putting finishing touches on the meals when they heard the front door open. Just like what they did to Eren earlier, Hannah and Hitch ran to the den to greet the person. There were thuds and thumps and a minute later, a chaotic-looking Mikasa appeared in the kitchen. Her backpack dangled on her elbow and the red scarf Eren gave her last Christmas was in disarray on her neck. Her usually neat hair was messy which Eren assumed was the two girls’ doing. The brunet propped his elbow on the table and leaned on his palm.

            “Hey, good-looking,” Eren joked before standing up to hug his sister.

            “Shut up, Eren,” Mikasa mumbled on his shoulder and the brunet was once again subjected to another deadly bear hug. “I missed you so much. Why do you look so skinny? Aren’t you eating?”

            Eren raised his hands in frustration. “Why does everybody keep telling me that? I always eat! I just work too much, that’s all.”

            “You should relax once in a while, Eren. You’ll get sick if you stress yourself. How about you take a leave from work? Or do you want me to take a leave so I could take care of you?” Mikasa suggested, her maternal instincts kicking in.

            “No! I’m not a little kid anymore!” His sister backed off immediately and dropped the subject. There was no doubt Eren loved his sister but sometimes her overprotectiveness was borderline suffocating.

            Aunt Julie intervened with their little squabble. “Mikasa, why don’t you take your bags to your room and then come back here so we could have our lunch?”

            Mikasa nodded and got out of the kitchen but not before exchanging small smiles with Eren. Despite his hot-headedness and her constant fussing, their love for each other as siblings always won. That’s why their bickers don’t last long.

            Eren and his younger cousins were setting up the table when Mikasa returned. Now that she tidied up, he noticed that she had gotten taller and her hair was already past her shoulders. She also looked like she gained more muscles.

            “Damn, Mika. Look at those guns.”

            “I hit the gym if I have time. Don’t you?”

            “No, I don’t have time. I just go running on weekends.”

            “Hm, I bet I could beat you in arm wrestling.” Mikasa challenged him with a smirk.

            Eren returned a playful glare at her. “Let’s see about that later.”

            The rest of lunch went relatively well except when Hannah spilled her drink and cried uncontrollably and Eren ate too much at once then ended up choking. His sister just rolled her eyes at him while she slapped his back. Typical Eren. Thanking their aunt for the great food, both Mikasa and Eren trooped to the living room and slumped on the sofa. The siblings decided to fetch Armin and his grandpa in the afternoon.

            The Arlerts became the Jaegers’ closest family friend when the former first moved into Shiganshina. Armin was a shy kid when Eren first met him but they instantly became friends due to the brunet’s welcoming nature. For the most part of his growing years, Armin was raised by his grandfather since his father was a pilot who was almost always on duty while his mother died during childbirth. Armin’s father would only be home for a few days per month before flying again, but the pay was good and definitely helped Armin finish his schooling. His friend wanted to see his father during the break but unfortunately, he had a scheduled flight.

            The Jaeger siblings lazed around while talking about their respective works. As expected, Mikasa was one of their top-performing interns. No one questioned her abilities even though she’s new. Probably because they’re scared of her. It wouldn’t be long before they regularize her. Eren also shared stories about his clients who were, thankfully, pleasant to work with. Their conversation went on until both of them dozed off and curled up with each other.

            Hours later, Uncle Hannes woke them up and reminded them to call over the Arlerts. Mikasa and Eren changed their clothes appropriate for the cold weather outside before walking down to their friend’s house. A short-haired blond opened the door and Eren wondered briefly if they went to the right house. It was only when the other man called Eren’s name that he realized it was his childhood friend.

            “Oh my god, Armin! Your hair! It’s so short! I almost didn’t recognize you,” Eren remarked.

            “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Armin chuckled as he ushered his friends inside.

            “It’s good! You look good actually. But I can’t call you my blond coconut anymore with that hair!”

            Armin rolled his eyes. That was another reason why he decided to cut his hair. Everybody would dub him as a coconut or a mushroom because of his long bob hairstyle. When he and Mikasa saw each other one weekend, he asked for her help in choosing a new style that would suit him.

            “Told you he’ll be surprised. You look fresher with that hair. At least it doesn’t bother your face anymore,” Mikasa said.

            “I know. Thanks for helping with it, Mika.”

            “And you’re already the same height as I am! How could you, Armin?” Eren wailed. His friend had always been the shortest of their friends and people would sometimes confuse him as Krista’s twin because they were both short, had blond hair and big, arctic blue eyes.

            “Just accept the fact that I’m a growing boy, Eren. And maybe soon enough, I’m going to be taller than you,” Armin snickered to which Eren gave him a pout. Just then, Armin’s grandfather appeared and donned a delighted smile upon seeing the trio together again.

            “Ah! Mikasa, Eren. It’s so nice to see you,” the old man said, making his way to their visitors and hugging them both. Mikasa and Eren considered him as their own grandfather since they were always in the Arlert house when they were younger. Poppa, as they would like to call him, would always serve them tea and biscuits. He would also talk about his wife, how they met and how he won her over. He was a talkative man, unlike his grandson who was bashful.

            “Poppa, we missed you. It’s great seeing you again,” Mikasa said.

            After exchanging pleasantries, Poppa steered them to the kitchen so he could make them the tea. Armin brought out the lemon bars he made that morning and served them. Mikasa was quick to remind Eren to eat slowly or else he’d choke again. Meanwhile, Poppa fussed over Armin. After all, he missed his only grandson.

            The lemon bars soon disappeared and their teas emptied out. Poppa never ran out of things to talk about, even the most random ones. Armin was happy to see his grandfather in a blissful state. He was constantly worrying about him when he’s working in Sina. Although, Hannes would drop by every other day to make sure Poppa was alright or if he needed anything. When Poppa let them know that he’d be taking a short nap before they go, the trio went to Armin’s room.

            The walls of the blond’s room were covered with his awards, certifications, and medals. He also had a floor-to-ceiling bookshelf beside the large window completely filled with different kinds of books. It’s not surprising considering that Armin was basically a genius. Top of the class every time except for PE. He was the brainiest, but, unfortunately, lacked in the physical department. That, however, was Eren’s specialty. Among them, Mikasa was the perfect balance of brains and brawns. Paired with her daunting attitude, no one dared to pick a fight with her. If she saw someone bullying Armin or fighting with Eren, Mikasa would intercede and those people usually back down in a heartbeat.

            Just like Eren, Armin wasn’t the tidiest person so it wasn’t a surprise when inside his room was a mess. An open half-unpacked suitcase was lying on the ground beside the bed, clothes were draped on a computer chair, and on the desk was a laptop with notes stuck on the screen and lots of pens scattered around it. The only thing that was free from clutter was Armin’s single bed. The three of them sat atop the sheets and reminisced their memorable moments in university.

            It was nearly 8 PM when Poppa knocked on the door and told them they’d better get going. Everyone was bundled up and Armin carried the presents he’d give to the girls. The temperature dropped even more as nighttime came. Fortunately, the walk was short and in no time, everybody was gathered in Uncle Hannes’s living room. The young ones all sat on the floor playing with each other while Uncle Hannes and Poppa talked. Aunt Julie was making dinner and Eren soon got up to help her.

            The rest of the night was filled with laughter and cheers. As usual, Eren’s aunt went all out with the food, his uncle got drunk over the wine the Arlerts brought, and the kids were delighted with their gifts which consisted of clothes and toys. Eren gave Armin a leather-bound journal and Mikasa an assortment of cat-themed stuff. She might not admit it, but she’s a sucker for cats and cute things. In return, the brunet received a new messenger bag with many compartments from Armin while his sister gave him a silver watch.

            When the clock struck twelve, everybody shouted ‘Merry Christmas!’ and shared hugs and kisses all around. Eren pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message.

**_To the rudest person I know, Merry Christmas and happy birthday Levi!!! :3 :3_ **

            He didn’t dare add a heart or a kiss emoji although he wanted to. A few minutes after sending the message, he received a reply.

**_You too, brat. See you tomorrow… or later, rather._ **

            It’s not really the most heart-warming Christmas message but it definitely put a huge smile on Eren’s face. He would be seeing him but Levi didn’t know what Eren planned for his birthday. The brunet closed his eyes and silently wished for everything to go well tomorrow.

***

            Eren was extremely jumpy and excitable on Christmas morning. He had a blinding smile since he got up from his bed and out to the living room where everybody was watching Hannah and Hitch do a Christmas dance. Uncle Hannes was recording their performance while Mikasa took photos with her camera. Aunt Julie watched intently from her chair, a loving smile etched on her face. The young man sat beside Mikasa and joined in on the fun.

            “Your smile is creepy. Stop that,” Mikasa stated.

            The brunet ignored her and turned to his aunt. “Aunt Julie, I’m going out later. It’s my friend’s birthday today and we’re planning a surprise party for him. Is that alright?”

            Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but Aunt Julie looked excited for him. “Your friend must be so lucky to have his birthday and Christmas on the same day!”

            “Well, he doesn’t really like it. He’s stubborn.” Eren laughed. “That’s why we wanted to surprise him.”

            “That so nice of you, Eren. Of course, you can go,” his aunt agreed enthusiastically. When she returned her attention to Hannah and Hitch who was still dancing, Mikasa put down her camera and faced the brunet.

            “So, who’s your friend?”

            “A co-worker,” Eren replied, not wanting to give any more details to his sister. He sincerely hoped that Mikasa would drop the subject. He didn’t need the third degree from her before he went out. His mood was too high for that negativity.

            “Okay,” she said softly. “Are you staying the night there?”

            The thought of spending the night at Levi’s made him woozy. “Nope, I’ll come home. If anything comes up, I’ll text you, okay?”

            Mikasa nodded then cocooned herself with a thick blanket. “What time are you leaving?”

            “A little bit after lunch. I have to go somewhere else first,” Eren said. He already made a meal plan before going to bed and decided to drop by at the only open supermarket in the city. Judging by his plan, the whole dinner was good for four people which made him worried at first. As far as he knew, Hanji would leave them alone for dinner. She said it’s her Christmas gift to Eren. That meant it would be just the two of them for the whole night. After his internal deliberation, Eren decided it didn’t matter if he was going overboard with the whole thing. He couldn’t think of a gift he would give to him so the next best thing he could do for him was to make him a scrumptious dinner.

            _As the saying goes, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, right?_ Eren shuddered slightly at the sappy thought.

            Before he went, he made sure to visit Armin one more time since he’s leaving for Sina tomorrow. He promised his friend that he would try to visit him and Mikasa once he had a long free time. The blond was delighted to hear that and promised Eren he’d take him to places there. He left the Arlert household just before noon and went back to his uncle’s home. Food was already served on the table and he quickly munched everything on his plate. He needed a lot of time to prepare and if he didn’t leave soon, he would rush everything and it might not turn out perfect.

            Eren hastily took a shower after finishing his meal and then layered himself with warm clothes. He put on a snug black shirt underneath an olive green sweatshirt and paired it with his black pants. He didn’t bother to tame his mane anymore since it was an eternal mess. Applying a bit of perfume and looking once more at his reflection, he called out to his family as he left.

            Now that he was on his way, he couldn’t stop the smile and the blush forming when he thought of how the night could end for him and Levi.

 

* * *

 

           

            Levi never went out of the house ever since he got back from Eren’s apartment. The happiness he felt when he was over at the brunet’s was gone the instant he found himself all alone in the large house. He ached all over when he realized that this year, he would not be spending Christmas with his mother. There would be no meals inspired by their French roots on the table and no well-thought decorations all over the house. His mother loved dressing up the place with a motif in mind. Levi blocked all the negative thoughts in his mind but a few tears managed to escape as he lay down on the bed.

            The whole day of the 24th found the raven cleaning his house from top to bottom; it kept him occupied and distracted. When night fell, he didn’t see the need to prepare an extravagant dinner so he settled on making a garlic butter herb steak and roasted potatoes. He finished a whole bottle of wine yet he didn’t feel drunk or even tipsy. He tried to sleep early yet he couldn’t. It was one of those nights. He didn’t know how long he was staring at the ceiling which only ended when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. Erwin sent him a boring text saying, _‘ **Wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday’**_. How very Erwin.

            Glancing at the time, it was a minute past midnight. He didn’t bother to reply to the message and put his phone back on the nightstand. Levi closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He was almost drifting into sleep when his phone buzzed again. He glared at the phone thinking it was probably Hanji sending him a long ass message and shitty memes. Cursing, he snatched the phone and immediately straightened up when he saw the name of the sender.

            It was Eren with a very Eren-esque message. _And are those puppy emoticons_? Levi snorted quietly at the childish text and shook his head. He replied although it wasn’t as enthusiastic as the brat’s. He would see him tomorrow, anyway. He had no idea what the brunet had in store for him and, admittedly, he was looking forward to it. Only then did Levi started to feel drowsy. Putting down his phone again, he snuggled under the blankets to keep himself warm and finally slept.

***

            Levi was having a nice dream of Eren with puppy ears and tail. He kept petting him and Puppy Eren barked cheerfully. The dream went on like that until Puppy Eren’s barks turned into an annoying sound like a phone ringing. The raven got confused as to why he was barking like that and the sound kept getting louder and louder until Levi opened his eyes. His phone on the nightstand was blaring.

            Groaning, he sat up and grabbed the ringing device. He was going to murder the person who interrupted his sleep. When the name ‘Hanji Zoe’ displayed on the screen, the raven was pretty sure he was going to commit a crime.

            “What in the ever loving fuck do you want?”

            “Yoohoo~! Good morning to you too, sweet cinnamon roll!” Hanji sang, “We have somewhere to go to today, don’t you remember?”

            “Why are you so energetic at—” Levi glanced at the time—“8 in the morning on Christmas?”

            “And also your birthday! Happy birthday, by the way, my sweet plum. Now get your cute butt out of bed and take a bath! I’m going to pick you up in an hour and a half so better get ready.”

            Levi rubbed his face. His friend had the energy of a child, much like Eren. Speaking of the brat… “Whatever. But I need to be home for… important stuff.”

            The brunette cackled on the other line. “Oh, don’t you worry. Now, go! I have to get ready, too.”

            The raven mumbled his goodbye and cut the call off. Hanji seemed too eager to get him out of the house but he couldn’t dwell on that any longer. He had to be ready before Hanji arrived or else that woman would follow him everywhere in the house. There’s nothing more annoying than Hanji tailing you while she talked about the importance of colors in advertising and the science behind making logos. She started talking about the science of fonts when Levi dragged her out of his house. He didn’t want a repeat of that in a million years.

            True to her words, Hanji appeared on the doorstep of the Ackerman household in an hour and a half wearing a big, mischievous smile. This time, Levi was prepared; he already had with him his keys, wallet, and phone. Before the brunette could step into his home and barely said the word ‘hello’, the raven stepped out and locked the house.

            “Where do you plan on taking me, four-eyes?” Levi tightened his scarf around his neck.

            “You didn’t even invite me in! Where are your manners?” the brunette pouted.

            “My manners are down the trash where you belong,” the raven said blankly. “Now, answer. Where are we going?”

            Hanji shivered in excitement and put her hands in the air. “A Christmas fair in Ragako!”

            Levi’s eyes went wide and then turned around to return back to the house. The brunette was quick to stop him by grabbing onto his wrist. “Wait, Levi! Where are you going?”

            “I’m not going to any more of those Christmas fairs. Especially after what happened last year.” After knowing the truth behind his reluctance, Hanji let out an ear-splitting guffaw which probably disturbed the whole neighborhood. She bent forward and leaned herself on her knees while laughing; Levi fought the urge to strangle the crazy woman in front of him.

            “Can’t believe you’re still embarrassed about that!” Hanji wheezed. “Don’t worry. No capes this year, I promise!”

            The raven narrowed his eyes at his friend, studying her face for some kind of hidden motive. When there was nothing, he sighed and headed for the brunette’s car. Hanji whooped in victory and hopped to her car. He wore his seatbelt and waited for his friend to board. He silently prayed that he’d come out alive after this. Driving with Hanji on the wheel was always a near-death experience.

            “Buckle up, shorty!” And that made Levi grip the ‘oh shit’ handle tighter than ever before.

            Their destination was 30 minutes away from his home but his friend reached the place in under 20 minutes. Levi might look calm and collected but inside he was screaming for his life for the entire ride. He didn’t know how Hanji was able to get a license with that kind of driving.

            Feeling relieved after getting out of the car, Levi took in the sight of the place. Ragako’s Christmas fair was smaller than the one they went to in Stohess but still full of activities. Hanji was jumping in excitement and dragged Levi to the first stall which sold hot drinks and food. Both of them filled their stomachs before looking around. There was a stall that sold secondhand books which got the interests of Levi and Hanji. They took a lot of time going over the books, inspecting every cover and title. In the end, Levi bought ten paperbacks and three hardcovers while Hanji bought five books about animals. When the raven asked, she just said it was for research.

            Next, a charming old lady was selling scarves and sweaters which she personally knitted. Levi didn’t buy but Hanji got two Christmas sweaters: one for her which was a red sweater with a huge reindeer face on the front and the other one for Moblit which was full of gingerbread men and snowflakes. Levi felt sorry for her boyfriend for always having to endure Hanji’s antics. But then again, Moblit was the only person who could restrain her when needed.

            Levi and Hanji kept walking when suddenly the raven stopped abruptly in one of the stalls. A family was having a fundraiser for leukemia patients from the local hospital. They were selling an assortment of products from baked goods to bags and shirts with all proceeds going to the patients. Levi unconsciously walked inside where their products were displayed. A middle-aged woman came up to him with a warm smile and told him more about their fundraiser.

            “That’s generous of you. May I ask why you’re doing this?” Levi asked.

            “My daughter, Annie, has a friend with leukemia. She wanted to help him get better and thought of ways to do that. When she visited him at the hospital, she learned that there were also others suffering from the disease. Annie decided she’d help all of them in any way that she can so we always grab the opportunity whenever we could stage a fundraiser.”

            Levi glanced towards a girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes talking to other customers. It was heartwarming to see kids taking initiative to lend a hand to people who are in need. And it was even more touching since it was for a reason close to Levi’s heart. He approached the little girl who looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

            “Will you buy our products so my friend and the other people at the hospital get better?” she asked, shyly.

            The raven gave her a small smile. “You’re a good kid. I’ll do something even better.” He pulled out his wallet with his checkbook in it and began to write. He held it out to the girl and she took it, not understanding what it was.

            “Give it to your mom and tell her it’s a Christmas gift for the patients.”

            Annie nodded and ran to her mom. At first, there was confusion written on the mother’s face and turned to a shocked one. She looked at Levi in disbelief and came up to him. “This is… This is too much,” she croaked out.

            Levi held up a hand. “No worries.”

            The mother nodded and thanked the man a lot. The raven went outside the stall and saw Hanji giving him a solemn smile.

            “That was nice,” she said. Levi just shrugged and continued to walk.

            It was already half past 1 when the pair bought their lunches at a stall which sold food from different countries. They sat in a designated eating area near it and quietly ate but not before Levi sanitized the table to his liking. Their silence was broken when Hanji excused herself to go to the bathroom. When Levi was left alone, his mind went back to the fundraiser. He remembered his own mother and he could feel the tears prickling his eyes. The pain would never go away, he knew that. Just then, his phone rang from his pocket. It was Eren calling.

            “Brat,” he said, able to control his voice.

_“Hey, Levi! I’m on way to your house.”_

            “Oh, okay. I’m still with Hanji though.”

            _“That’s fine. Do you know what time you’ll be back?”_

            “Not sure. Hanji went to the bathroom so I couldn’t ask. Let yourself in when you arrive. There’s a spare key in the hanging flower pot outside.” Levi could hear muffled laughter at the other end. “What’s so funny?”

            _“Nothing. Just… how did you manage to reach that anyway?”_ Eren giggled.

            The raven’s eyes narrowed into slits. “I am going to end you, you little shit.”

            Eren’s laughter was a gift from the heavens. If only Levi wasn’t annoyed at this brat making fun of his height.

            _“Sorry not sorry. Anyway, can I rummage your DVD collection while waiting? And can I use your kitchen?”_

            “Yeah, sure. Just don’t break anything or burn the house down.”

            _“Do you really think I’m that clumsy?”_

            “Yes.”

            _“You’re mean.”_ Eren paused. Levi was sure he was pouting at that moment. _“Oh, here’s a cab. I’ll see you later!”_

            “See you later, brat.”

             Truthfully, he couldn’t wait to see the young man again. Their time at Eren’s apartment was one of the times he felt relaxed and comfortable even if they just mostly lay down on the couch and watched. Being with Eren felt right in all aspects. But there was still a part of him that tightly clung to Erwin. Loyalty had always been very important with Levi and he thought Erwin deserved to get that from him. After all, Levi owed him his life. His thoughts were once again interrupted by his phone ringing. Assuming it was Eren, he answered the call without looking at the name.

            “Don’t tell me you have forgotten the way?” Levi smirked.

            _“Way to where Levi?”_ A deep, silky voice answered and it definitely wasn’t Eren.

            “Erwin…” _Damn it, I should be more careful next time_.

            _“Were you expecting somebody?”_ The raven could detect a hint of suspicion in his ex-lover’s tone.

            “No,” he lied.

            The man at the other end of the line paused for a second before speaking. “Alright, are you busy right now?”

            “I went somewhere with Hanji. What do you want?”

_“I was hoping I’d take you out. It’s your birthday after all. Do you think I can steal you away from Hanji?”_

            The raven couldn’t remember the last time Erwin asked him out. His heart pounded so hard he wondered if he was having a heart attack. He felt like a young girl with a stupid crush. And despite how sickening it was for Erwin to have power over him like that, he still liked it.

            “Yes,” Levi replied, a little out of breath, “I think we’re almost done here anyway.”

            _“Great. There’s an open café downtown near my place. I know how much you love pancakes even if you won’t admit it and they serve the best in town. Their tea is also up to your standards. So meet you there at 4?”_

The man really knew how to persuade him. Damn him to hell and back. “Okay.”

            _“I’ll text you the address.”_

Levi ended the call and suddenly he had no more appetite for the food in front of him. All he wanted was for time to get faster so he could see Erwin. He even almost forgot about Hanji taking so long in the bathroom until she frantically apologized as she sat down across him.

            “I’m sorry! The line was super long and there were so many kids. I even have to make way for a pregnant woman. I thought my bladder would burst right then and there.” Hanji said. She waited for the raven to make a snarky remark but received none. She looked at her friend with concern when she saw how troubled he look.

            “Levi, are you okay?” she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. That did the trick and the raven finally looked at her.

            “What?”

            “Are you okay?”

            “Fine.” Levi fidgeted in his seat. “Do you mind if you could drop me off somewhere later?”

            “But why?”  

            “Don’t ask questions, shitty glasses. If you won’t, that’s fine. I can just take a cab.”

            Hanji suspected something but kept mum about the topic. “Okay, I’ll drop you off. I don’t want your cute butt to freeze while you wait for a cab.”

            “Stop staring at my ass.”

            The pair quietly returned to their food, both of them in deep thought. When they finished their lunch, they continued to look around at the fair. Hanji bought a lot more things while Levi kept glancing at his watch. It took them another hour before they decided to leave. The raven let out a sigh of relief when he got on the brunette’s car. He told her the address and then buckled up. The brunette didn’t voice out her suspicious and instead, opened up a new subject as she drove to the destination.

            “You know, I never knew what happened to you and Eren after you dragged him out of the party,” Hanji started.

            _Fuck, I almost forgot about Eren_. “I took him back to his apartment.”

            The brunette smirked. “I thought you don’t want anything to do with him?”

            “That brat is hard to get rid of. He’s like a leech.”

            “Like a leech, you say? Did he suck anything other than your blood?”

            Levi flicked her ear. “You are a pervert. Nothing happened. He was wasted as fuck. I don’t trust anyone to take him home safely that night. Everyone was pretty drunk.”

            “Well, Reiner could have taken that responsibility. I mean, they look like they were getting it on that night. Too bad you ruined it for them.” Hanji commented. That earned her another flick on the ear. “Ow! What was that for?”

            “You’re a terrible matchmaker.”

            “Aww, is my jelly baby jealous? Is that why you hauled him out of there?” the brunette cackled.

            “Fuck you.”  

            Hanji just grinned. “Eren is a nice guy. He deserves to be loved, you know? That kid has a heart of gold. He does things to make other people feel special in his own way. If I’m going to be completely honest with you, I think…no… I know you really like him. You’re just too stubborn to admit that. You think you’re still indebted to Erwin for some reason even if you aren’t. You don’t love Erwin, Levi. Not anymore. Familiarity is not love. I think you’re mistaking one for the other.

            “Erwin has always been the familiar one while Eren is the new, scary thing. You’re afraid to take risks, aren’t you? You’re scared. Scared of what Eren has to bring. But you know what? He’s worth taking the risk.”

            Levi had gone silent as he took in his friend’s spiel. _Familiarity is not love_. The words kept repeating inside his head. Was he really in love with Erwin right now? Or was he in love with the memory of him? Did he miss him as a whole or just the touches and kisses? He knew the answer, but Hanji’s right. He was scared.

            The car stopped and the raven realized they were already at their destination. He was out of it for the whole ride. Hanji’s words bothered him a lot; he was confused more than ever.

            “Thanks for joining me, Levi. Happy birthday again, sweet plum!” Hanji hugged him.

            The raven just nodded and got out of the car. The brunette waved goodbye from the inside of her car before she drove off. Levi checked his watch and found that he had still ten minutes. He went into the café Erwin recommended. Despite being Christmas, it was still packed with people. There was an available table at the back and he decided to sit down while he waited for the blond. He remembered Hanji’s speech again and remembered that Eren was waiting for him at home.

            Pulling out his phone, he dialed the young man’s number. Eren picked up after several rings. _“Hello?”_

“Hey, Eren. I’m not sure what time I’ll be coming home. There’s someone I have to meet urgently.”

            _“No worries! I just—”_ Eren seemed distracted. Levi could hear clanging noises in the background. _“Hey, is my grey jacket in here? I think I left it some time ago.”_

            “What’s that noise? Are you destroying my house? Your jacket and the clothes I borrowed are up in my room. They’re already washed, by the way.”

            _“Have a little faith in me, will you? Your house is in tiptop condition, Mr. Clean Freak. I’d get my clothes later, thanks! Anyway, is it alright if you can come home by 7?”_

“And why’s that?”

            _“Just… come home by then. Please?”_ Eren sounded desperate.

            “Okay.”

            _“You promise?”_

            “Promise.”

            _“Thank you! I can’t wait to see you.”_ Levi could feel the eagerness in the brunet’s voice which automatically made him smile. There was somebody waiting for him at home. Somebody was looking forward to seeing him after a long day. It had been a long time since that happened and how Levi wanted to have more of that. But there was one problem standing between him and that possible happiness and that was in the form of the gentleman walking through the café’s entrance.

            Erwin looked around for the raven for a moment before spotting him and strode towards him with those long legs of his. Everything about the man was perfection. His neatly-parted blond hair, his serious yet enticing icy blue eyes, the chiseled jawline, the strong, muscular arms, and even his stupid bushy eyebrows. But Levi found himself yearning for the guy with the messy brown hair and freakishly large emerald eyes. The guy who made Levi feel he was safe and free from the hauntings of his past.

            It was Eren he wanted and if he could admit that straight to Erwin’s face, he would be set free from the familiar feelings that were holding him down. He just needed to find the right time.

            The blond had a warm smile on his face as he shrugged out of his coat and sat across the raven who regarded him with a nod. “Hey, did Hanji made you go to one of her crazy escapades again?”

            Levi nodded, genuinely wanting to have a friendly conversation with him. “Yes. I think she already made it a tradition to annoy the hell out of me every Christmas.”

            Erwin chuckled. “I’m going to go get us something. Their blueberry pancake is great, you should try that.”

            “You know this place better than I do. Order whatever you think is good, I’m fine with that.”

            The blond nodded and went to the counter to order. Levi leaned back in his seat and ran his hand through his hair. He needed to tell Erwin what he thought and what he felt. A part of him didn’t want to just leave the other hanging. He wouldn’t do what Erwin did to him; Levi was not petty.

            When Erwin came back, Levi wanted to get done with it and started to speak. However, the blond was quick to divert the conversation to the raven. He began to ask him questions and the shorter man couldn’t find an opening to switch the subject. It went on throughout their whole stay in the café. Erwin hadn’t even mention Eren once or even the time when Levi towed the brunet away from the party. The blond’s main focus was on Levi and Levi alone. It appeared like he was getting to know the raven as if he didn’t know him.

            Even when they finished eating, Erwin managed to shut Levi up again. “I still have a bottle of wine left at my place. Should we celebrate your birthday with it?”

            Levi knew he should say no, but he didn’t want to delay what he wanted to say to Erwin. He couldn’t wait another day. “Okay,” he replied, promising himself that he’d only stay an hour at most.

            Erwin held out the door for him and the two walked side by side to the blond’s apartment.

***

            The hour that he promised turned into two as he curled in Erwin’s comfy, black designer couch.

            It was already past 7 and Levi was sure Eren was calling his phone which, unfortunately, died. Levi knew it was a stupid decision to come at Erwin’s apartment. But the moment he stepped in, all the stupid feelings came back and overwhelmed him. This place had been once his temporary home while he rehabilitated and where his former lover could keep an eye on him. This was where he stayed when he didn’t want to be alone at his house. The memories shook him to the core and he couldn’t help but relish them again.

            He settled down uncomfortably on the couch at first, not knowing what to do. Erwin was in the kitchen getting the wine and glasses. The raven was tense until the blond came back and handed him a glass. Erwin continued to talk to Levi about random things, making the raven relax a bit. There was enough distance between them initially which became shorter and shorter as they downed a glass. The raven tensed once more when he felt an arm draped over his shoulder. The distance between them evaporated.

            Erwin’s thumb rubbed circles on his shoulder. Levi had to put his glass down on the table, afraid of spilling it on the couch. The blond’s touch was relaxing and the tension on his shoulders disappeared. His ex-lover’s warmth was also inviting and prompted Levi to move closer to him.

            “Levi…” Erwin said softly.

            The raven looked up at the handsome face and was surprised when warm lips covered his own. His thoughts were jumbled and finally went blank. He was frozen in place and just let the blond deepen the kiss. Levi didn’t know how long or short the kiss was and only when Erwin broke it did his consciousness return.

            Levi’s eyes were wide as saucers while Erwin had a longing look in his eyes. The blond cradled Levi’s face and traced his cheekbone with his thumb.

            "I want you back, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist that Supernatural reference//  
> I also had to cut this since it was too long already. Almost 8k words for this one! I hope you don't mind the cliffhanger. I didn't even want it to end it at that but oh well...!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated! If there are mistakes or questions, don't hesitate to talk to me! :D  
> You can also find me on tumblr: skipthemeds.tumblr.com  
> If you want, tag this fic with 'fic:tmsr'
> 
> Thank you everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to type this while I'm sick and having a family gathering for the week. I couldn't let all of you wait for too long especially after the last chapter (where I really, really love your comments!)  
> Enjoy this shorter not-so-sweet chapter sixteen.  
> Updated the tags, btw. So...  
> Happy birthday Eren!

            Eren had never felt more exhausting in his life but seeing the results of his work was gratifying.

            Levi’s dining table was full of food good enough for a small family. Eren couldn’t bring himself to care; he was just happy that he was able to finish everything before the time he asked the birthday boy to come home. The brunet had only 15 minutes left to make sure everything was in order including himself. He checked if the banner he taped above the kitchen window wasn’t going to fall. Looking at the piece of ‘art’ made him laugh. Eren had written the words ‘Happy Birthday Levi!’ with a marker and added a poorly drawn hamster version of Levi. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction on the man’s face.  

            At the center of the table was a candelabra he found in the living room when he was snooping around. A candlelit dinner wasn’t what he thought at first, but, hey, if the opportunity presented itself, he’d gladly take it. There was also a candle for the vanilla cake he made which he would use to surprise Levi upon entering his house. Everything was set and the house was spotless.

            Ten minutes before 7, Eren inspected his appearance at the bathroom mirror. A mixture of feelings coursed through him: nervousness, excitement, panic and slight dread. However, he brushed them off to the side. There was no space for negativity tonight. Eren needed to tell Levi how he really felt about him. Nothing could hinder him from doing it except if Levi told him Erwin’s taking him back. As much as how he felt strongly about the raven, Eren knew he had no chance against the blond who had so much more to give to Levi than him.

            Thinking of Erwin brewed a new strange feeling inside Eren. He couldn’t name it but it was there, slowly building. The brunet was quick to suppress it, though. Again, negativity is not welcome tonight.

            Feeling better, he went out of the bathroom and closed the lights in the living room, leaving only the lights by the entryway open. He then lit up the candles on the candelabra before closing also the kitchen lights. He wouldn’t be waiting too long, anyway. Eren sat on the dining chair and waited.

            7 PM. Silence. Nothing could be heard except the flame burning and slight wind outside. Eren didn’t think much about it; it’s not as if Levi would appear at the exact time.

            7:30 PM. The sound of a vehicle made Eren jump from his seat and got ready to light the candle on the cake. But when the car passed, his heart dropped. It still wasn’t Levi. _Maybe he’s just running late?_ Eren called him but his phone could not be reached. He should just wait a bit. Levi’s coming home, he was sure of that.

            8:23 PM. Almost an hour passed, but Levi was still nowhere to be found. The food was already cold. Eren began to panic. What if Levi was out in a ditch somewhere? Or he got mugged? Countless thoughts started forming in his head, mostly bad ones. He tried calling again but it was pointless. He began to tremble in fear and paced around the kitchen, biting his nails.

            9:48 PM. _Levi is not coming. He had forgotten about me. He said he had someone to meet urgently. Maybe it was Erwin. He’s with him right now. Cuddling… kissing… maybe fucking._

            Eren gave up. Levi was definitely not coming and the strange feeling he felt earlier oozed out of him. Erwin. He was sure all of this had something to do with Levi’s ex-lover. Images of the raven with the blond flashed through his mind. Eren clutched his head tightly, thinking it would help in removing those sinful thoughts of Levi and Erwin. But everything poured out continuously like a waterfall. The young man started crying, hopes crushed and stomped on by an imaginary Erwin. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head between them as he cried.

           All his efforts had gone to waste.

 

* * *

 

           

            The gods must be punishing Levi.

            It had been over an hour since he tried hailing a cab but no such luck. Whenever he tried to flag them down, they ignored since every single one of them was occupied. It was stupid of him to leave his car home when he went out with Hanji, but then again, he shouldn’t even have accepted Erwin’s offer to hang out. His phone died with no means of contacting Eren and update his condition. It was way past their agreed time, almost 9 in the evening. The trepidation he felt grew and grew as time passed. Was the young man angry at him at the very moment? Most probably and Levi hated himself for that.

            He badly wanted to be home with Eren and if he didn’t let his vulnerability when it came to Erwin overpower him, he would have been enjoying his time with the brunet. Why was he so stupid? If he had just come clean to Erwin at the café, he wouldn’t have to deal this problem.

            When Erwin kissed him, there was a nostalgic feeling at first. The familiar strong hands cradling his face and the warm lips that made him feel safe were almost too much. But Levi ached for another touch that sent him shivering down to his toes. The one that Eren could do to him. The conflicting emotions froze Levi in place and he only snapped back to reality when Erwin told him he wanted him back. The raven should have told him no but stood up instead and announced that he had to leave. He couldn’t remember what reasons he spouted in his daze to get out of his ex-lover’s apartment. He recalled Erwin offering him a ride home which he declined. Levi wanted to be far away from the man as soon as possible so he quickly put on his coat and bolted out of the place. The blond didn’t follow him and that was fine with Levi. He didn’t need Erwin hounding him.

            All he needed was to go home where Eren was.

            But he couldn’t do that when everything was going badly for him. He couldn’t even call Hanji, his savior for all the times he ended up making stupid decisions. He fucked up royally and now he had a desire to bash his head on the nearby brick wall. Levi promised Eren he would be there. He promised.

            There was a cab in the distance and Levi flagged it down but it was occupied. He wanted to punch something or someone. The urge to return to Erwin’s apartment to punch the oaf in the face and demand to take him home was strong but Levi restrained himself.

            Another hour passed.

            Levi was restless. Lots of ‘ _fuck_ ’, ‘ _shit_ ’, and ‘ _fucking shit_ ’ came out from his mouth while he ran his hand through his hair and glared at the empty street. If he started walking hours ago, he would have been home by now. _Yeah, I should have done that. Stupid Levi_.

            Suddenly, a blinking light caught his attention. He could have cried right then and there when the source of light stopped in front of him. It was a cab and it was empty. The cab driver rolled down the passenger window and smiled at Levi.

            “Where to, sir?” the man in his late forties asked, as if he knew how desperate Levi was.

            Levi blurted his address and quickly got in. He let out a sigh of relief when they started moving but found that the ride was taking too slow. “Can you drive a little bit faster?”

            The driver looked from his rearview mirror, slightly frowning. “I’m sorry, sir. I know you want to go home already since you look like you’ve been waiting for a cab for hours, but the roads are slippery. I don’t want to get into an accident.”

            The raven was a tad pissed but he knew the driver meant well. He really just wanted to go home. He wondered if Eren was still there or if the brunet left already. The young man must be furious with him; Levi let him down once again. Maybe he left and his house was dark and lonely like it usually was. Now that he thought about it, his house looked always brighter and livelier whenever Eren was around. The noise the brunet provided wasn’t annoying unlike Hanji’s. Whenever the young man was in his kitchen, his emerald eyes shone brighter like he was made to be in that place. Levi once caught him looking out on the kitchen window, the light bathing him in an ethereal glow, and the raven remembered how he felt like Eren should be there always. He could get used to the brunet in his house all the time. As luck would have it, Levi fucked everything up just like the last time Eren was over at his house.

            “Sorry to intrude but you seemed kind of sad,” the driver interjected. “Don’t you have someone to go home to, sir?”

            “I do,” Levi responded immediately.

            “Then why were you out here?”

            Normally, Levi would have told him to fuck off for being nosy but he let it slide this time. “I have some business to take care of.”

            “You seem like the type to overwork himself. It’s unfortunate that you’d work on Christmas rather than spend it with your loved one. Take advantage of the holidays and get some rest. It will do you good,” the cabbie said.

            The raven crossed his arms and raised a brow at him. “How come you’re working tonight?”            

            “I don’t have a family. Well, not anymore.” A sad smile appeared on the man’s face. “My wife left me three years ago and brought our daughter with her. She said they don’t want to spend their lives with a man who’s almost always not home. I used to have a corporate job and was always working overtime. I only see them maybe twice or thrice a week and she got fed up with that.

            “I guess the saying’s true: you only realize someone’s worth when they’re gone. After that, I lost interest in my job and chose to be a cab driver. This way, I get to meet and learn about people’s stories. I wanted to interact with a lot of people since my ex-wife and daughter didn’t want to talk to me. This job has been my way of making up for my failure as a father and husband.”

            Levi began to think about his current dilemma. He was bad at communicating; he couldn’t even talk to Erwin without evoking those past feelings and he couldn’t even tell Eren that it was Erwin he would be meeting. Would Eren also go away? Would Levi even be able to handle that?

            “Don’t make the same mistake as I did, sir,” the driver said, recognizing the faraway look of the raven.

            Eren was a genuine, precious person and Levi would be stupid to push him away. Ever so subtle, he crossed his fingers, hoping that the brunet would be at home and would understand his lateness. A really foolish wish, to be honest, but the raven still hoped.

            The whole ride took forty-five minutes since the driver stayed put with his words that he was going to drive carefully. Levi’s nerves were on edge as the cab stopped in front of his house.

            “I hope she won’t leave you, sir.” The driver smiled at him in the mirror.

            The raven pulled out his wallet and paid the fare. Before going out of the cab, he said to the driver, “Just for the record, it’s a guy.”

            If Levi expected a disgusted look, it didn’t come. Instead, the driver gave another soft smile. “Then I hope he’s not mad at you, sir. Merry Christmas!”

            Levi returned the greeting and got out. As the cab sped away, he took a sight of his house with apprehension. The whole house looked deserted. Maybe Eren left already. The thought made his stomach churn. If the brunet wasn’t there, that means that he was furious with him.

            Setting aside his fears, Levi opened the front door and saw the lights closed except for the one by the front door. He couldn’t see any sign of Eren until he saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. Taking slow steps, he made his way to the kitchen and what he saw crushed his heart.

            The table was full of delicious-looking meals that were solely prepared by Eren. He brushed his hand against one of them and it was already cold to the touch. The guilt inside him swelled. There was also a cake on the counter and his eyes caught sight of the banner which he wanted to smile at but couldn’t. Everything looked so well-thought-out, and Levi was sure Eren wanted it to be perfect.

It was perfect. Everything’s perfect except Levi ruined it. 

Eren was asleep on a chair, his head rested on the crossed arms on the table and turned sideways. The raven approached the sleeping brunet and crouched beside him. He saw wetness on Eren’s lashes and fresh tear tracks were visible on his cheeks. Eren waited and where was Levi? Drinking wine with his ex-lover who he actually didn’t want anymore.

            The raven pressed his forehead against Eren’s and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

            He was caressing the brunet’s face until the young man stirred beneath his touch. There was a small groan and Levi watched as Eren woke up in a daze. His beautiful teal eyes shone brightly with the help of the candlelight. When his gaze focused on Levi, he sat up abruptly.

            “Levi? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” the brunet asked worriedly, cupping the older man’s face in his hands. The raven leaned into the touch and he felt crying all of a sudden.

            “I’m fine,” the raven whispered, gently holding the hands that held his face.

            “What time is it?” Eren glanced at the clock and was surprised that it was 11 already. “It’s late. I should probably reheat the food.”

            The brunet got up from his seat and made his way to grab the food to reheat them but Levi shot out a hand to stop him midway. Eren gave him a puzzled look as he faced the raven slowly.

            “Levi?”

            “Eren…” How should Levi start with it? “I’m so sorry.”

            The raven could see the brunet’s lower lip trembled but he kept himself composed. “It’s alright, Levi. You told me you had someone to meet urgently,” he said with a slightly appalled tone.

            There was a short silence between them and then Levi opened his mouth. “I met up with Erwin.”

            A surprised yet knowing look came across Eren’s face, however, the brunet remained silent.

            “He wants to come back.”

            This time, a long, dreadful silence settled. Levi knew he had to explain everything to Eren but he found it hard to talk when the brunet looked so crestfallen. It deeply hurt Levi to see the young man hurting and breaking in front of him. He wanted to touch him but he couldn’t move.

            “Then I guess this it, huh?” Eren said softly, giving the raven a smile which did not reach his eyes. “Just give me some time to get my stuff and I’ll go.”

            He turned his back to Levi and started walking away. The raven noticed tears started falling from the young man’s eyes as he turned and it made him move from his place. The older man snaked his arms around Eren’s waist and pulled him closer.

            “Levi?” There was no reply but the brunet heard a quiet sob behind him. Levi was crying.

            “What’s wrong?” Eren asked, but still did not face the man.

             In between the muffled cries, he heard Levi in the softest voice saying, “Don’t go.” The raven’s head rested on Eren’s shoulder and his grasp on the brunet’s waist seemed to be impossibly tighter.

            “You don’t need me anymore, Levi.” Eren’s voice started breaking. “Erwin’s coming back. That’s what you’ve always wanted, right? That’s why we started this make-believe set-up. I mean, why would you want to be with someone like me? I’m not rich. I can’t give you everything like what Erwin probably did.”

_I don’t care about that._

            “I don’t look like I was born to be a superhero or a hunk actor.”

_I don’t need you looking like that, Eren._

            “I’m always going to be a brat to you.”

            _But you’ll always be my brat and that’s all that matters._

            Levi knew he had to speak up, to tell Eren what he really thought, but words failed him and he continued to cry behind him while he clutched on his waist. The young man started to remove his hands, attempting to get away. Levi kept holding him, didn’t want to let go of him.           

            “I don’t have enough money to buy you expensive things so I thought it was a good idea to cook for you on your birthday. It was the best thing I could give to you. You promised me, but you didn’t come.”

_I’m sorry I’m a shitty person but please don’t leave me._

            Somehow, Eren managed to get out of his hold and walked away. It was breaking Levi to see him go away but he still couldn’t find the right words to say. Time was ticking and he had to do something. So without thinking, he sprinted towards and forced the brunet to face him.

             Eren was crying and Levi was, too. And if the raven couldn’t say anything, he’d just show it to the brunet. The shorter man suddenly pulled Eren’s head down and crashed their lips together.

            It was a one-sided kiss as Eren stood frozen in place, but Levi didn’t back down. He let the young man feel the things he couldn’t put into words. He sucked and nipped on the brunet’s bottom and then swiped his tongue on it. He kept going until he felt Eren’s resolve starting to break. A second later, the young man returned the kiss with fervor.

            It didn’t take long before things started heating up. Their hands roam over each other’s bodies while they remained inseparable with their mouths and only breaking apart when Levi removed Eren’s sweatshirt. Eren also removed Levi’s jacket and pulled him closer to him. The raven grabbed the brunet’s hair and pulled his head back while the older man’s mouth traveled down to nip on his jaw and kiss and suck softly on his neck. The brunet started panting heavily and his hands squeezed Levi’s ass. The gasp the older man let out caused Eren to reconnect his lips with the other.

            Levi jumped on Eren and crossed his legs around his hips, pushing him back against the wall. Both of them moaned when their clothed erections made contact. Something sparked between them and then they started removing their remaining clothes on their upper bodies. The skin-to-skin contact left burning sensations as they touch each other. Levi had one arm around Eren’s neck while his other hand lightly scratched his chest. Eren, on the other hand, had one arm carrying Levi and the other trailing down his back. If it was an ordinary day, the brunet couldn’t probably carry him since he weighed a lot more than what the raven looked like. Tonight, they were running on pure adrenaline and passion.

            When Eren moved his head to lick and suck on Levi’s neck, the latter almost lost control. “Let’s go—” he moaned when Eren hit a sensitive spot on his neck— “upstairs.”

            Without giving a reply, Eren supported Levi with both arms and went out of the kitchen and upstairs. He had a hard time going up as the raven nibbled his ears and sucked again on his neck. It took all of his patience not to just lay down Levi on the stairway and have their way there. When they reached the second floor, it was then that Eren realized it was the first time he had been there. He felt the top floor was sacred to Levi so he didn’t dare go up even if he was alone earlier. He felt sheepish not knowing where the raven’s room was.

            Sensing the hesitation, Levi broke away from attacking Eren’s neck and directed him in the proper direction. “Second door on the right.”

            With that, the brunet made his way to the room, engaged in another heated make-out session with Levi. He didn’t know he managed to find the bed when the back of his knees touched it. As he lay down, Levi straddled him and bent down to catch Eren’s mouth again. The raven rubbed the young man’s erection which caused for the latter to moan in Levi’s mouth. The older man took advantage of tasting the inside of the brunet’s mouth, exploring everything, and at the same time undoing Eren’s pants. The young man helped him with it and then his boxers followed. Levi peppered kisses down Eren’s chest to his stomach.

            The brunet gasped in shock when Levi took him with his mouth. He grabbed the silky black locks and gasped when the raven engulfed him completely. Levi continued sucking and bobbing his head and only stopped when Eren almost came. The raven sat up and shuffled towards the nightstand and grabbed a condom and lube. He put the two items on the panting brunet’s chest.

            Levi leaned down to kiss Eren gently. “Take me, Eren,” he whispered against his mouth.

            Eren’s eyes became lustful and hurriedly flipped them over. He attacked the raven’s mouth with intensity and undid his pants. He flung the clothing item across the room and then took off his boxers which also found its place somewhere in the room.

            The cold outside went unnoticed as they seek warmth from each other’s bodies. Hands roamed again on different parts, squeezing and scratching. Mouths and tongue fought in battle and moans and gasps were the only sounds that could be heard. Eren grabbed the lube and poured generously onto his fingers. He didn’t waste any time and prepped Levi.

            The raven was a panting mess after and demanded Eren to take him already. Putting on the condom and pouring lube over him, he positioned himself on top of Levi. He lined himself properly before going in slowly. Levi was mouth-wateringly tight that Eren almost lost it when he bottomed out.

            When Levi gave him the signal to move, he went at it hard and fast. Levi was clenching around him involuntarily and it felt fantastic. Eren angled his hips and knew he hit Levi’s prostate directly when the raven shouted his name and then asked for more.

            And Eren gave him more.

            What they shared wasn’t a physical moment but also an emotional one. They poured out all of their emotions, the anger and hurt, into their movements and cries. Their touches carried the words they wanted to say but couldn’t. When Levi arched his back beautifully and came on his stomach without touching him, Eren was overwhelmed at the sight and the way he clenched hard around him that he came soon after.

            Eren pulled out of him and tied the condom before throwing it into the bin. Levi had an arm around his eyes while he regained his breath. The brunet, although still on a high, went to the bathroom connected to the room and wetted a washcloth for the raven. Eren cleaned him thoroughly knowing that the older man hated anything messy. Both of them were utterly spent, especially Levi who was also emotionally drained from everything that happened to him since that afternoon. Eren helped him put on his boxers and did the same before going to bed and pulling up the covers over them.

            The raven immediately snuggled with Eren, drawn to the warmth he gave off. He laid a hand on the brunet’s strong chest and sighed. His mind was hazy but he felt so secured with Eren that he drifted off instantly, forgetting all the problems they had earlier.

***

            Levi had a dreamless sleep that night.

            When he woke up, he was covered in blankets that kept him warm. He reached for the other side of the bed and felt around for the other warm body that he wanted more. Except there was none.

            He sat up on the bed and he could feel the soreness in his legs and lower back. The events of last night washed over him and he smiled stupidly. Levi felt like the time when he had his first crush back in high school. What happened last night was a spur of the moment and not really the best way to solve their problems. They shared something that wasn’t just merely fucking and maybe something more.

            Looking around his bedroom, he saw his clothes that were thrown haphazardly across them and those they left in the kitchen neatly folded and placed on the window seat. It brought a smile to Levi’s face. Eren knew he’d have a fit if he discovered the mess they made. Although it wouldn’t really be a bother since it served as a reminder of what happened.

 _Maybe Eren’s down at the kitchen making breakfast_ , Levi thought.

            Stretching to ease out the kinks on his back, he got up and went to the bathroom to take bath. The warm water relaxed Levi and whatever tension he had gradually faded. He could get used to Eren preparing him breakfast or maybe sometimes he could do it for him. But before Levi could do that, he had to talk to Eren about everything. This time, he would make sure that he would say the right words. He would tell Eren what he felt.

            The raven got out of the tub before his skin pruned. After drying off and putting on some warmer clothes, he headed down to the kitchen expecting a happy brunet whistling a nameless tune while making breakfast.

            But he was nowhere in sight.

            Levi looked around the house, thinking he was just in one of the rooms. But none. Eren wasn’t there. Suddenly, everything he had been fearing last night came back. He ran upstairs to check his room and noticed that Eren’s clothes that he borrowed were gone, even the jacket he left when he stormed out that one day. Levi’s heart started hammering. He tried calling him but he wasn’t answering.

            He waited for an hour, guessing that he just probably went out and would be back. However, afternoon came and still Eren didn’t appear.

            _Eren had left. Does that mean he doesn’t want me? Was I the only who thought there was something more to what happened last night? Did I do something wrong?_

All the questions left Levi hurting and miserable. He began to blame himself for Eren leaving. He hadn’t eaten anything since that morning. He expected the brunet to come walking through the door with the brightest smile he always loved on him.

            But no one came in when night fell.

            Levi never felt so lonely in his own house. Eren managed to imprint himself on every corner and nook of his home. He didn’t understand why the brunet left and why didn’t he even answer his phone.

            The raven lay down on his rug which Eren loved and cried himself to exhaustion until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many characters does it take to convince Levi to do the right thing?  
> Answer: I don't know.
> 
> First time to write smut (though not explicit) so sorry if it's awkward or not really smutty enough. 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> If you have questions or anything, don't hesitate to ask me.  
> I am also on Tumblr!: skipthemeds.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to the last two chapters!  
> This one is mostly Eren's POV with a little bit of Jean's. I'm not sure if you're going to hate me for this or what but I hope you like it!

If there was one thing Eren Jaeger wasn’t, it was being a coward. Growing up, he developed an attitude of never backing down on any challenge and gladly faced them head-on. He hated being weak and fought anyone who provoked him. But that wasn’t the case after spending a night with Levi Ackerman.

            The morning after scared the shit out of him. He also felt guilty and angry at the same time. Eren had sex with Levi. He had sex with someone who told Eren his ex-lover decided to come back. So what was everything last night all about? A last chance for the raven to have a little fun before getting committed again? Or did Levi feel bad about tagging Eren along so sex was his way of apologizing?

            But Eren could still Levi’s face clearly and he saw how broken he looked like when he tried to leave. The desperation was very evident in the way the older man touched and kissed him. It felt so good and so right but the brunet couldn’t get out of his head the words the raven uttered to him: _“He wants to come back”_. Maybe that was the reason why he woke up so early in the morning way before the sun rose even if his body was exhausted.

            Levi looked different when he slept. His whole face was relaxed, the furrows between his brows disappeared and his usual frown was absent. Eren traced a finger on the raven’s eyebrow, down to his nose, then to the slightly parted thin lips, and lastly, to his strong jaw. Levi was definitely a gorgeous man and if he was any other man, he would’ve felt lucky to spend a night with him. But Eren didn’t just want Levi for a one-night stand; he was deeply infatuated with him which was almost borderline love.

            Falling in love with Levi scared him. It was too fast and too early but Eren couldn’t stop himself. It wasn’t just a simple physical attraction. When Levi admitted that he felt something for him when he was over at his apartment, hope burst into him and didn’t waver. It lasted until last night when the older man said his ex-lover wanted to come back. Maybe the brunet should have asked him what he answered to that. Maybe he should have let Levi explain, but he also knew that he still loved Erwin and it was greater than what he felt for Eren.

            And then the anger started building inside him. It was irrational but he felt betrayed. Levi didn’t tell him that he was meeting up with Erwin. If the older man told him, would it change anything? Not really. Eren just made a mistake of holding on to their little promise even if it was a little childish. It hurt the brunet that the raven forgot him easily, though he should have known Levi would never choose Eren over Erwin. It was a no-brainer.

            Eren got out on the bed and started looking for his clothes. His pants and socks were the only clothes he had in the room. Vaguely, he remembered that his other clothes were probably in the kitchen. Levi’s clothes were also strewn on the floor and Eren folded them before placing them at the foot of the bed. He looked around the bedroom, finally had a chance to see what it looked like.  It was cozy and clean which wasn’t really surprising. His favorite spot in the room was probably the window seat. There was a neat stack of familiar clothes sitting on it and upon closer inspection, it was the clothes he let Levi borrow and the jacket he left. At least Eren didn’t have a problem looking for them. Before leaving the room, he rounded to Levi’s side of the bed and adjusted the covers so the raven would be warm. He was still sleeping soundly and Eren didn’t want to wake him up.

            A picture frame on the nightstand caught his eye and he picked up the object of interest. It was a smiling woman version of Levi sitting on one of the lounge chairs on the porch. Eren guessed it was his mother and he couldn’t help but let out a sad smile. She was very beautiful with her long onyx hair and petite face. Obviously, Levi got his looks from her. The brunet placed it back on the nightstand and left the room, shooting one last glance at the peacefully slumbering raven. The temptation of going back to bed was strong but he fought it off.

            Walking down to the kitchen was an agonizing process. The memories of last night flooded into him as he entered the room where the food on the table was still intact and their other clothes dumped on the floor. One by one, Eren picked them up and draped Levi’s things on a chair. He put on his clothes and then cleared the table with a heavy heart. He also took down the banner that still hung on the window. It took the brunet until daybreak to finish cleaning the kitchen. It was the least thing he could do for Levi.

            Eren grabbed his things and went out of the house. When he pulled out his phone, it didn’t surprise that Mikasa bombarded him with texts and calls. The brunet ignored them and opted to call for a cab first. He waited for the cab to arrive on the bench which he also sat on when he walked out of Levi’s house a few weeks back. What a déjà vu.

            Minutes later, the cab arrived and directed the driver to his apartment. Eren, then, texted Mikasa and lied that the party ended late and decided to just go back to his apartment since it was nearer. It was partly true, anyway. His sister was probably agitated from waiting but he didn’t care. The brunet could handle a frightening Mikasa from years of experience.

            Sighing, he let the time pass by as they traverse through the roads headed to his apartment. Only a few people were out on the streets in the early morning, minding their own businesses. Eren wondered if they were also having problems like him at that very moment. Thinking that somebody else may be having a worse day than him helped him ease his anxiety. The whole cab ride was peaceful and the brunet was grateful that the driver didn’t strike up a conversation with him. The apartment complex came within view and he relaxed, knowing that he was back in his safe haven. Eren paid the driver and got out of the cab. The doorman was busy reading the paper but looked up and greeted Eren as he entered the building.

            Eren didn’t know if Mikasa had some kind of sixth sense but the moment he closed his apartment door, his phone rang and Mikasa’s display photo filled up his screen. He hadn’t said ‘hello’ yet and his sister barraged him with complaints. For ten minutes, Mikasa scolded and admonished him for not answering her calls and texts. Very calmly, he repeated what he said in his message earlier and added some minor details to make it sound believable. His sister stayed silent, but Eren knew she was fuming. Thankfully, after some assurance, Mikasa let go of the discussion and asked if he’d be coming home later that night since she’ll be leaving for Sina the day after tomorrow. As much as he wanted to go back to his uncle’s place, he didn’t want to, yet. If his sister saw him, she would probably take one look at him and know that he was hiding something. Making up some excuse, Eren told her to expect him tomorrow night instead. Although Mikasa was a bit skeptic about her brother’s decision, she let it slide and bade him goodbye before ending the call.

            When the young man thought he finally got the raven out of his head, images of Levi writhing under him invaded his mind. He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, eager to get under the warm water. Even taking off his clothes became a chore since he could feel phantom touches on his body. He fumbled on the button of his pants and cursed when he was able to get out of them. Quickly, he got in the shower and sighed in relief when he felt the warm water on his skin.

            Eren forced his mind to go blank while he rubbed his skin raw like doing that would make everything that happened last night disappear. He somehow managed to block those thoughts away when he finished. He felt refreshed and renewed as he put on his baggy clothes and crawled on the bed.

            All safe and snug under the covers, Eren let the warmth lull him to sleep.

***

            _Eren was in the middle of the ocean, floating._

_There were no other signs of life as he took a look at his surroundings. He looked up and the sky was clear with only a few scattered clouds._

_The waves rolled towards the shore yet he remained in place like his feet were anchored under the ocean. He tried to scream for help but no sound came out from his mouth. He tried swimming ashore but his legs wouldn’t work._

_He panicked and then he felt he was being pulled down._

_He was drowning._

_He tried to swim upwards but he continued to sink. The surface of the water started to get farther away from him. The light refracted into the water became dimmer and dimmer. There was no point in fighting._

_Eren let the unseen force pull him down completely._

The brunet sat up abruptly, panting heavily. His eyes went wide and sweat formed on his forehead. The dream felt all too real. He calmed his racing heart and assured himself that it was only just a dream and he wasn’t dying. Eren threw the covers off of him and went to make himself a cup of chamomile tea to calm his nerves. His hand slightly trembled as he poured the tea into his cup.

            The unusual silence of the whole apartment building was comforting. Usually, Eren would hear some arguing from the room above him and his neighbor next door blasting some loud music thanks to the thin walls of the building. Maybe everyone had Christmas hangover and slept through the whole Saturday morning like him. While he sipped on his tea, he had a feeling of uneasiness completely unrelated to his dream. He shrugged it off, thinking it was only just his mind playing tricks on him.

            However, the discomfort did not go away and, instead, got heavier as the day went by.

            By nighttime, Eren felt miserable and gloomy without any reason as to why. Was he picking up somebody else’s feelings? If so, who was it? Could it be Mikasa since he didn’t come home tonight? But, then again, he already told her he’s staying at his apartment so Mikasa didn’t have any reason to feel sad about it. The brunet was lying on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling while he mentally listed down the people closest to him. He ticked them off one by one until the only person left was someone who he tried to detach himself to.

            Was it possible that he was feeling Levi’s misery right now? Why would he feel sad, though? Whatever they had was doomed from the start anyway. Nothing good ever came out from something that started out as fake. At least, Levi wouldn’t have a hard time choosing anymore.

            Sighing, he pushed the thoughts of the pale raven away and drifted off to sleep.

***

            Eren had a good night sleep for a change, sleeping in again until noon. The heavy feeling from yesterday was gone and he felt lighter than ever. Maybe whoever was projecting their emotions to him finally calmed down.

            The apartment building was still quiet and Eren silently expressed his gratitude for this rare occurrence. Only to be broken by the loud ringing of his phone. The brunet felt like he was the disturbing the whole complex with it so he hastily grabbed the device and answered the call without looking at the name.

            “Hello?”

            The familiar ecstatic voice of the creative director blared from the speaker. _“Hi, Eren! It’s Hanji. Are you free today?”_

            “Um, yes?”

_“Oh, good. I want to talk to you.”_

            “What about?” Eren asked, even if somehow he already knew.

_“Let’s discuss this over lunch, shall we? Do you know any place that serves all-day breakfast? I had a sudden craving for waffles.”_

            The only place that he could think of was Marco’s diner so he gave Hanji the directions to the place. She hollered in delight and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s enthusiasm.

_“Is it okay if we meet at 2? I still have an errand to do.”_

            “That’s fine. I just got up anyway.”

_“Great! I’ll see you later, Eren! Bye!”_

            Maybe Hanji already knew what happened between him and Levi and she was secretly mad at him for disappearing after the night they fucked. She also probably knew about Erwin and maybe she’s just meeting up with Eren to tell him to back off. But there was no hint of anger or threat in her voice earlier so whatever she had to say was not as horrible as he thought. Eren scratched his head in confusion and decided to straighten his apartment up before getting ready to meet Hanji.

            When Eren arrived at the diner before 2, he was a bit disappointed that Marco wasn’t working. He hadn’t seen his friend for days and would have been glad to talk to him while he waited. Marco always told him the craziest Christmas stories about his family. The Bodts were a crazy bunch, especially with Marco’s five other siblings. His parents were also cool. Other parents would see raising six children as a stressful responsibility, but Mr. and Mrs. Bodt took it as a challenge and raised their children well without complaining.

            Not long after, Hanji came in with a wide smile on her face and gave Eren a bear hug when she reached their table.

            “Belated Merry Christmas, pumpkin!”

            “Belated Merry Christmas to you, too, Hanji,” the brunet laughed. “So what do you want to talk about?”

            “Let’s order and eat first! I’m starving,” she said, picking up a menu. A waitress came by to take their orders and Hanji told him about her two Black Labs, Sawney and Bean. She was in the middle of telling him about the unusual eating habits of the two dogs when their food was served. Hanji drooled at the sight of her waffles while Eren started on his buffalo wings.

            They were halfway done with their food when Hanji spoke. “I heard what happened,” she said, as she picked up a piece of her waffle with her fork and ate. Her face didn’t betray her intentions and Eren suddenly felt nervous. When he didn’t answer, the woman across from him continued.

            “He was devastated when he couldn’t find you, you know. He even waited for you to come back,” Hanji explained.

            Eren felt guilty, now knowing what happened to Levi after he walked away. “But Hanji, he told me Erwin’s coming back so there’s no reason for me to stay. You of all people should know how he feels about him.”

            “So he told you Erwin wants to come back but did you ask Levi what he wanted?”

            The brunet blushed. “No, not really,” Eren said, mildly embarrassed for the fact that he didn’t think of asking. “But there’s no point in that, is there? I mean, that’s what he wanted from the start. He could’ve said anything but he didn’t.”

            Hanji propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm as she looked at Eren with a stoic expression but her eyes glinted with muted amusement. “So the frickle frackle after…”

            If Eren’s face wasn’t red before, it sure was now. Talking to Hanji about what happened was embarrassing. “Maybe he just did it out of pity, I guess,” the young man supplied an answer for the brunette’s curiosity, refusing to go into detail.

            The creative director slammed her hands on the table and he flinched. He was afraid he made her mad and nobody would like an angry Hanji. One time, he chanced upon Hanji very irritated and livid with somebody on the phone. She didn’t care if other employees could hear her; she was focused on giving hell. However, across from him wasn’t an angry woman, rather, a snorting one.

            Hanji was laughing so hard, she started tearing up while continuously banged the table with her hands. Had she gone completely crazy? Other customers glanced at their way and Eren began to get nervous that they would be kicked out from the diner for disturbing other patrons.

            “You two are just so adorkable!” Hanji exclaimed. “I’m sorry for laughing but you and Levi should sit down and talk. For a person whose job is mainly charming clients all the time, Levi sure has no balls when it comes to talking about his true feelings.”

            Eren couldn’t comprehend what Hanji said and most probably, he had a clueless look on his face which the woman noticed.

            “Finish your wings! We have somewhere to be,” the brunette said, beaming widely.

            “Where?” he asked, cautiously.   

            “Eat now, ask later.” And Eren did just that.

            Fifteen minutes later, they were out of the diner and Hanji practically shoved him into her car. He put on his seatbelt as she started the engine.

            “Where do you plan on taking me, Hanji? You’re not going to murder me, are you?”

            The woman guffawed and pinched Eren on the cheek. “You’re so cute, Eren! Levi made the right choice,” she remarked, eyes sparkled dreamily.

            She never answered either of the young man’s questions but Eren concluded that Hanji might be planning on killing him due to her driving. He closed his eyes and silently prayed to his dead parents to keep him safe throughout the whole ride. And if he ever died, he wished he would still be in one piece.

            Fortunately, his parents must have heard his pleas and they reached their destination, his body still intact. Looking around, he could tell that they were in Ragako judging by its scenery. Hanji parked the car in front of what looks like a fair.

            “Are we going shopping?” Eren asked in disbelief.

            “Well, if you want to, yes, but there’s something else I want to show you!” Before the brunet could ask what it was, Hanji had already gotten out of the car and signaled for Eren to move faster. He fumbled with the seatbelt a little bit and got out, sprinting towards Hanji who was already walking away.

            There wasn’t much of a crowd. Eren figured it was due to the fact that it wasn’t Christmas anymore and it’s already the last day of the fair. He caught sight of one stall with a signage which said they were asking for a donation for leukemia patients. It reminded him of Levi and his mother. A young girl with blonde hair and a sleepy look on her face was talking to a woman, probably her mother, inside the stall. They were already counting the donations and securing them. Eren was glad there were still people who go out of their ways to help others.

            “Where are we going, Hanji?” the brunet asked when he noticed that they were already walking past the fair.

            “Levi has a surprise for you,” she said.

            Eren had no time to react because Hanji suddenly grabbed his wrist and started running. When the woman slowed down, Eren was slightly out of breath and began huffing. He was getting out of shape. He had been lazy to work out for the past weeks and now he was paying the price. He didn’t get a good look at the small park they were in because the moment they arrived, both he and Hanji stopped dead in their tracks.

            Hanji said Levi had a surprise for him and, boy, was Eren surprised.

            “Are you fucking kidding me?!” the brunet yelled.

            There was Levi, alright.

            And there was Erwin, too.

            The raven’s hands were resting on the man’s chest while the big man’s hands were holding the smaller man on his shoulders. Erwin was leaning down and Levi was looking up at him. At the sound of someone shouting, both heads turned to its source. They were both clearly surprised yet none of them made a move to release each other.

            Eren backed away from the brunette who gaped in horror at the scene before them. “What the hell is wrong with you people?! Do you get off from toying with me?” He was angry. “I would have expected this kind of shit from Levi but from you, Hanji?!”

            “No, it’s not what—” Hanji started but Eren cut her off.

            “Oh, I think it’s exactly what it looks like.”

            The young man stormed away from them and when he made some distance, he dashed to the bus stop he saw earlier. The next bus would be coming any minute and Eren hoped nobody would follow him there. It was all too much for him. When he saw Levi and Erwin, his heart broke again in just two days. He felt like the raven was deliberately rubbing his worthlessness in his face. And Eren couldn’t believe Hanji tricked him. She was one of the people he really trusted in.

            Eren buried his head in his hands. He knew he should give Hanji the benefit of the doubt but the scene earlier kept repeating in his mind and he couldn’t help but feel that she betrayed him somehow.

            Before his mind could wander deep into the darkness, the bus arrived and he quickly hopped on. He sat on the back even though there weren’t a lot of people onboard. He shut his thoughts away and decided that he needed a drink badly. He got off downtown and made his way to the closest and cheapest pub. Only a few people were in, mostly alone like himself. Eren chose to sit down at the far end of the bar away from the people where he could be invisible.

            The brunet wanted to drink, yet, when the bartender gave it to him, he just stared at the glass. He was still haunted by what he saw earlier. How Levi and Erwin were close to each other and with only a little nudge they would be kissing. How the smaller man’s long and thin fingers were placed gently on the giant’s chest…

            Eren glared at his drink like it was its fault that he started thinking of it again. He took a sip and welcomed the burn on his throat. An hour and two and a half glasses later, he started to get tipsy but felt it wasn’t enough. By that time, people started pouring in. A beefy man with a loud, obnoxious voice sat beside him which annoyed the hell out of him. His big arms started invading Eren’s personal space and it bothered him. The man was too busy laughing with his friends to notice that he kept bumping on Eren’s arm as he drank, resulting in his drink getting spilled. The brunet tried to ignore it initially but his patience ran out and snapped at the beefy man.

             It had been too long since he got into a fight and Eren began to feel the rush and excitement of it. He was very stressed with all the shit he had been dealing and punching the guy was a tempting way to release the tension. He was about to throw the first punch when a hand stopped him midway. He turned and saw a familiar face, one which he did not expect to see.

            “Jean.”

            His co-worker stepped in front of him and faced the angry man Eren was picking a fight with. “Hey, man. I’m sorry. We’ll just get out of your way, alright?”

            The man hurled some curses and insults but he let the two men go eventually. Jean grabbed Eren by the arm and walked out of the pub. “What the hell, Jaeger?! Did you think you could take on that big guy alone? What were you thinking, you suicidal bastard!”

            “Fuck you, Jean. I don’t need your help!”

            “What is wrong with you, man?!”

            Both of them were having a shouting match on the sidewalk and people stared at them as they passed by. Eren suddenly felt very tired and sat down on the pavement. He hugged his knees close to his chest and let out a heavy sigh. Jean followed suit and stared at the starless sky.

            “So, what’s your problem, Jaeger?”

            “People. Assholes, in general. They play around people like dolls and discard them easily like they meant nothing.” Eren answered and went silent for a while before speaking again.

            “Hey, horseface.” Jean glared at him but didn’t say anything. “Do you think that there will come a time when life gets easy all throughout? Or do you think it will always be a cycle of good and bad days?”

            The two-tone-haired man thought for a moment. “What do you want me to say?”

            “Lie to me?” Eren gave him a small, sad smile.

            Connecting the dots, Jean tried to answer as best as he could. “Yeah, life will always be smooth-sailing. No problems, everybody is just happy. People are not assholes. The person you love will always be there for you and you two will never fight. Love will always save the day and everybody will live happily ever after. Oh, and I will be forever single and ugly.”

            The brunet snorted. “I don’t think the last one’s a lie, though.”

            His friend lightly punched his arm. “You ungrateful fucker.”

            “Thanks, Jean.” Eren yawned. He was drained from everything that happened and he felt very tired. Combined with the drinks he had, he fell asleep instantly when he buried his head in his knees.

            Jean, on the other hand, didn’t realize his companion was already out and continued to talk about random things until Eren’s phone rang. “Jaeger, your phone’s ringing.” With no response, Jean took a glimpse on the brunet who didn’t stir even with the loud sound. “Jeez.”

            Thinking it was an important call, he carefully fished out the brunet’s phone from the front pocket of his pants. Beads of sweat started forming on Jean’s forehead as he focused on getting the small device without touching anything inappropriate. He successfully got the phone and answered the call.

            “Hello?” he asked cautiously.

_“Who’s this? Where’s my brother? Did you steal my brother’s phone? You’ve got some nerve.”_

             “Whoa, hold on there, lady! I’m Jean, a friend of Eren from work! He’s passed out – no, sleeping – on the sidewalk beside me.”

_“Is he drunk?”_

            “Not that drunk. Just very tired, I guess.”

_“Where are you? I’m taking him home.”_

            Eren’s sister sounded intimidating, Jean felt he would get his ass kicked if he didn’t what she said. Sputtering out the address of the pub, she ended the call without saying anything other than to wait for her. Jean didn’t know how long they sat on the pavement waiting for Eren’s sister and his ass started to hurt. As soon as he stood up, a cab stopped in front of him and a beautiful Asian girl got out. He thought she was going to the pub but was surprised when she went straight to Eren who was still sleeping.

            “Hey, are you Eren’s sister?” Jean asked tentatively as he slowly approached the crouching girl. Jet black eyes turned to him and she nodded.

            “What happened?”

            “I don’t know, really. I just saw him at the pub picking a fight with a guy and I hauled him out of there before the shit hit the fan. I don’t know how many did he drink but he didn’t look wasted. He looked very tired, though.” Jean rubbed his neck as he didn’t know how to act in Mikasa’s presence.

            “Thank you. His apartment is nearby so I’d better get him there,” Mikasa replied.

            “I’ll help you. It’s easier that way,” Jean offered.

            “I’m Mikasa, by the way.”

            “Jean.”

            After sharing a handshake, Jean and Mikasa teamed up on carrying Eren. His apartment was several blocks away but they managed to get the passed out brunet into bed. Mikasa thanked Jean profusely for his help and the latter blushed at the woman’s gratitude. He couldn’t believe his luck when Eren’s sister wanted to exchange numbers with him. Not because she was interested in him, but because she wanted someone she could ask how Eren was doing at the office. Oh well, Jean couldn’t be choosy, at least he got her number. Needless to say, Jean was in high spirits as he left Eren’s apartment.

            After almost an hour, Eren woke up to the smell of food. He heard his stomach growl and he sat up on the bed. Through hazy eyes, he spotted a person with black hair by the stove. His heart suddenly flipped at the thought of Levi being in his apartment again. However, as his vision cleared out, he saw that the person was taller and not a man.

            “Mikasa?” he croaked out.

            His sister turned around quickly and wasted no time in smothering Eren. She grabbed his face with her hands. “What happened? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Did somebody hurt you?”

            At the last question, images of what happened earlier came back to him and the floodgates opened. He was crying and he couldn’t stop. Eren was sure he was ugly crying but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All of the emotions he stashed away were let out in the open. Mikasa embraced him and Eren returned the gesture. In between sobs, he told her everything: about Levi, their pretend relationship, his feelings towards the older man, what happened on Christmas and finally what he saw that afternoon.

            His sister didn’t comment on anything he said but he could feel her stiffen at some points in Eren’s stories. When he finished, he felt slightly better but the hurt was still there. He continued to cry but not as much as when he started. Mikasa comforted him by giving him food and rubbing his back. He wouldn’t know what to do if he was all alone by himself.

            Mikasa tried to distract him for a while by talking about Jean who helped her get him home. Eren felt grateful for Jean until his sister told him that she thought he was kinda cute and that’s when the brunet’s mood switched. He went on to tell her several reasons why she should not think of Jean as cute and why she should not think about Jean at all.

            When they ran out of things to talk about, Eren lay down on his sister’s lap just like when they were kids. Mikasa stroke his hair, completely relaxing the brunet until his mind was far away from the thoughts of a certain raven and finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that when you're drowning in your dream, it means a person is under emotional stress.//  
> Sawney and Bean's unusual eating habits, heh.//  
> The 'Lie to me?' scene was heavily inspired by the end scene in the Buffy episode, "Lie To Me". I just had to, plus Erejean is my brotp.  
> The next (and the last) chapter will be purely Levi's POV! Never thought I'd be able to get this far especially since it's my first fic. 
> 
> Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> If there are mistakes or questions, don't hesitate to talk to me! :D  
> You can also find me on tumblr: skipthemeds.tumblr.com  
> If you want, tag this fic with 'fic:tmsr'
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

            Levi lay awake on his rug, staring at the ceiling of his living room. He hadn’t moved since he woke up. He didn’t know what time it was and the only thing occupying his mind was Eren.

            He stopped crying hours ago but the guilt stayed. Levi blamed himself for what happened because obviously it wasn’t Eren’s fault. The look on the brunet’s face when he told him about Erwin was permanently burned in his mind. He knew he should have said something but he kept mum. If he talked, what would he even say? It wasn’t like he outright rejected Erwin. He just made up some excuse to get away. _Fucking feelings_.

            In the silence of the room, the raven could still hear Eren’s gasps and moans which would have aroused him in normal circumstances, but instead, made him frown more than usual. His touches also lingered and Levi would do anything to have the young man back in his arms yet he remained motionless like his body was glued to the rug.

            Did Eren think he was actually getting back with Erwin? Did he think nothing of what happened to them? Did he think it was simply just sex and nothing else? Was that why he ran away? It pained Levi that Eren would even think that sleeping with him was a mistake.

            If he hadn’t met Erwin, he would’ve been enjoying the dinner Eren made. He would have mocked the silly yet endearing drawing of him. Maybe they would end up also in bed or cuddled in Eren’s favourite rug. Even if they didn’t do anything, it was fine; just as long as they wake up together.

            Levi should have told Erwin from the get-go that he found somebody else he liked and went home immediately. He was stupid to think of coming back to his apartment.

            His ears perked up when he heard somebody came up to his porch. His mind went straight to Eren but differed when he recognized the footfalls. After years of friendship, he already memorized the habits and tendencies of the other. Of course, the furious knocking and hollering that came after told Levi he was right.

            “Levi!” Hanji shouted as she rapped on the door.

            The raven remained on the rug, ignoring the woman outside. She knew where he stored the spare key anyway, given that Eren returned it to its usual spot. So Levi waited until he heard the front door open and Hanji came in whistling.

            “Levi! Where—” she stopped when she came upon the raven who was still staring at the ceiling. “Why are you there? Are you okay?”

            Hanji bent so she was looking straight down at the raven who looked blankly at her. “I slept here. Never moved since then,” Levi said.

            “What happened?”

            Levi wanted to ignore her but he had learned his lesson after the other night. “I fucked up, Hanji, and I don’t know what to do.”

            Sensing the gloom in his voice, Hanji sat down beside him and let him continue to talk. It was rare for Levi to talk about his feelings out in the open just like that and whenever he did that, Hanji let him finish. If he was interrupted at any point, he would shut up and wouldn’t continue the story.

            “When you dropped me off the other day, I met up with Erwin only because I want to tell him that even if I owe my life to him, I already found someone else. I just wanted to tell him I was grateful for everything he had done for me and then go away. But Erwin controlled the conversation and I couldn’t find the right time to tell him. Then, he invited me to his apartment and I accepted. I thought I’d get it done while I’m there.” Levi paused for a while and let the guilt consume him once again. He could feel Hanji twitch beside him yet remained quiet nonetheless. It was his cue that she was letting him speak first before asking her questions.

            “The thing was, Eren was waiting for me here, Hanji. He made me promise I’d be home by 7. When Erwin invited me, it was only 5 so I thought I’d just be there for an hour or less. But then I got carried away and ended up staying longer. Seeing his apartment again took me back to the good memories I had there. It was very nostalgic. Next thing I know, we were sitting side by side. He kissed me and he said he wanted to come back. I was surprised so I just made up some lame ass excuse and got out of his apartment.”

            Hanji could see Levi clench his fists and his jaw tightened as he took another pause with his story. She stroked his hair in an attempt to calm him down which slightly helped when his jaw relaxed but his hands stayed clenched.

            “If you don’t want to continue, don’t force yourself, sweet plum,” she said softly as she continued to caress the raven’s hair.

            Levi, however, was having none of that. “I couldn’t get a cab for hours and my phone died. It was already late when I got back and Eren was sleeping on the chair. I could see from his face that he was crying. When he woke up and I told him about Erwin, he wanted to leave but I didn’t want him to. So I kissed him and then we ended up fucking.”

            “Isn’t that a good thing?” Hanji’s eyes sparkled at the information but Levi’s eyes remained dead.

            “He was gone when I woke up.”

            “Oh.”  Hanji processed everything that her friend said. “But you did tell him you do not want Erwin?”

            The raven closed his eyes as he was reminded again of his mistake. “No. I couldn’t say anything. You know how I’m shit at words.”

            “You’re giving me mixed feelings. I want to hug you because you finally realized Erwin is not worth it anymore and at the same time, I want to strangle you because you’re such a little shit,” Hanji commented, scratching her head in annoyance.

            Levi rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks for the motivation, four-eyes.”

            “Poor Eren. He probably thinks you were really getting back with Erwin and you just felt sad for him so you did the do.” Hanji shrugged.  “He really likes you, Levi, even if you are a grumpy old man. If it was any person other than Eren from the start, they would be running away in an instant. But Eren is different.”

            “If he’s different, why did he leave, then? Did he really think I’d just sleep because I fucking feel sorry for him? Did he think I was that low?”

            Hanji giggled to which Levi shot her a glare. “I can think of two reasons why he left: one, because you didn’t open your mouth for reasons other than devouring the poor boy. Really, Levi? It’s not that hard to say you want him. And second, he’s a very dense guy who probably took what you said at face value. His emotions got the best of him, probably.”

            “Fucking brat.”

            “Don’t blame just him. You had a hand in there yourself, too.”

            “What should I do, Hanji?”

            His friend made a move to get up and offered a hand to the raven who finally looked at her. “First, you have to get up. Nothing will happen if you don’t get your ass up.”

             “No.”

            At that point, the brunette had had enough of her friend’s stubbornness. She pulled him up against his will and didn’t allow him to melt into the rug once more. When Levi stood up, it was then that he briefly regretted sleeping on the rug. After he stretched and let Hanji massage his back and arms, he sat down on the couch and rejoiced in the feeling of comfort. She asked him if had eaten in the last 24 hours and although he hadn’t eaten, he wasn’t hungry.

            It was very uncharacteristic for Levi to act like a lovesick puppy over a person who he only met in just a short time. With Erwin, it was a slow burn. He started out as his work partner and then eventually as a friend. The raven only realized his feelings for him when the blond helped him throughout his mother’s ordeal. But with Eren, it was different. From the very start, there was already _something_ although not strong, it was definitely there. Levi was attracted to him physically at first and when he got to know him better and deeper, the attraction magnified. Eren was bad at hiding his emotions which made him a genuine person. One look at his eyes and they could tell how he was feeling.

            Levi was reminded again of how tears fell from Eren’s mesmerizing Caribbean eyes. He wanted to hit himself for doing that to him. His sorrow was cut short when Hanji dragged him to his kitchen and presented him a bowl of cereal. The raven pushed it away, not interested in filling his stomach.

            “Levi, if you don’t eat that, I’m not going to help you win Eren back,” she threatened. The raven looked at her suspiciously, studying her face if she was only saying that to make him eat.

            “Maybe he doesn’t want to see me anymore.”

            “Hush, you! I have an idea. Now, if you don’t eat that, I wouldn’t do anything and Eren will be forever gone. Is that what you want?”

            Levi carefully thought it over. Surely, Hanji wasn’t bluffing? She had been an Eren supporter all throughout, after all. And being presented with a chance to see the young man again lit a small fire in him. He decided to trust his best friend and slowly, Levi pulled the bowl back to him. The woman across him smiled widely as she saw life coming back to her friend’s eyes.

            “Now that’s what I’m talking about! Okay, shrimpy. Here’s the plan…”

            Hanji instructed him to go to Ragako and wait for them at the small park behind the fair. At first, he was reluctant because why in the hell would he wait someplace far away. Okay, he might be exaggerating since Ragako was only half an hour away but the point was he wasn’t even sure if Eren would even go with Hanji. Levi was scared that he’d wait for nothing. However, his friend assured him everything would be fine. She even called the brunet on speakerphone while he ate quietly. How beautiful and sad it was to hear him. The raven wanted to snatch the phone from Hanji’s hand and talk to the brunet.

            “Waffles, really?” Levi asked as Hanji put down the phone.

            “What? I’m really craving for waffles!”

            The raven rolled his eyes at that and moved to the sink to wash his bowl. He was having second thoughts again with Hanji’s plan. It’s not like he didn’t trust her to push through with it but what if Eren walked away? What if he didn’t like him anymore? Levi could still remember the time he was over at Eren’s nursing the brunet’s hangover. It was one of the rare times he had actually relaxed. It was also the first time they admitted to each other, albeit unclear, how they feel.

            “Levi? You’re wasting the water,” Hanji commented.

            The raven had stared off into space in the middle of washing, leaving the water to run down the sink. Sighing heavily, he turned off the water and dried the bowl before returning it to its place.

            “Boy, you really have it bad for him, huh?” his friend whistled. “Don’t worry, my jelly baby! Take a nice bath, bundle up, and then head over to the meeting place. Leave everything else to me! Trust Mama Hanji on this one.”

            Levi’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. I trust you on this, shitty glasses. If everything goes wrong, I swear, my mother’s going to haunt you in your sleep.”

            The brunette cackled. “Your mother loves me too much to do that. If she ever visits me in my sleep, I bet she’d just tell me where you keep the baby pictures I’ve been dying to see.”

            “I hate you,” Levi huffed.

            “No, you love me. I’m going to go now, okay? Just wait there and when you’re already with Eren, please for the love of God, put that cute mouth of yours into use. And I’m not talking about sucking his face off.”

            “I know! God, Hanji. You’re not even my mother but you’re embarrassing me like her. Go away now. Time’s wasting.”

             When the brunette went away, Levi went upstairs for a much-needed bath. The warm water was able to calm his nerves and put his mind back on track before seeing Eren. Now that he was past the stage of grief, he was now ready to face him like the usual Levi: determined and always got what he wanted. He wouldn’t let Eren slip away this time.

            After he got out of the tub, he picked out dark blue jeans before putting on a black shirt and layered a navy blue sweater over it. He checked out his reflection in the mirror and fixed his hair. His undercut was growing out and reminded himself to trim it next time. Deeming himself presentable and handsome for Eren, he grabbed his wallet, keys, and coat before going to his car.

            When he arrived at the fair’s parking lot, he got a message from Hanji saying they were on the way. Levi’s heart thumped at that, knowing Eren was with his friend. Having some time to kill, he visited Annie and her mother’s stall and donated again for their cause. He also made small talk with them before heading out to the park.

            Only a few people were loitering in the area and Levi had nothing to do but wait and gaze at the inactive four-tier fountain in the middle of the park. It would be a while before they get there unless Hanji went crazy driver again.

            The raven was too distracted with looking at the fountain that he didn’t hear someone calling his name until a hand touched his shoulder. Turning around, he was surprised to see a pair of baby blue eyes. He backed away from the touch and cleared his throat.

            “Erwin, what are you doing here?”

            The blond was taken aback at the raven’s action but shrugged it off. “My cousin wanted to go to the fair so I told him I’d see him later and just strolled here. He’s a lot like Hanji. Always energetic. What about you? Is Hanji here with you?”

            “She’s on her way to meet me,” the raven answered. _Well, that wasn’t a complete lie._

            Erwin looked at him with calculating eyes. Levi could hear the mechanical whirrs of his mind gears work. He knew there was something else. “Anyway, I never heard from you the other day. You left quite abruptly. Is there something wrong?”

            Levi froze. It was bad enough that he was having problems with Eren and now Erwin was in the mix, too. Should he lie again or should he tell his ex-lover the truth?

            The raven shook his head. Now was the perfect and possibly the only chance he could reject Erwin. He didn’t want to prolong this agony anymore. He wouldn’t have to deal with him in the future.

            “I’m sorry for leaving like that. It’s just that...” Levi gathered all the courage he could muster. “Eren was waiting for me at home.”

            At the mention of Eren’s name, one of Erwin’s thick eyebrows twitched. “Are you two back together?”

            “No, not really at the moment but I plan to be with him,” the raven said, looking straight at the taller man’s eyes. He wanted the man to just go away and not bother him anymore. Erwin was a smart man, surely he would understand what he said. But the man did not move and continued looking intently at the raven.

            “Your actions in the past say otherwise,” Erwin retorted. “It was clear in your eyes that you still want me. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t meet up with me, let alone go back to my apartment. If you didn’t, you would’ve just flipped me off and rejected me outright.”

            Levi scowled at the reminder of his mistake. “It’s true that I still have lingering feelings for you. You have been a huge part of my life and no one could change that. But Eren,” he paused and closed his eyes, organizing his thoughts, “he’s different. With him, it’s liberating. I saw a new perspective on life which I never knew I needed until I met him.”

            “You’ve never been one to try out new things. I urged you before to come with me to D&Z but you declined. You’ve always been like that. Always afraid to come out of your shell.”

            “What? Is it now fucking wrong for me to at least try?” Anger started seeping out of Levi.

            “No, but I thought you would at least be like that with _me_ , not with anybody else.”

            “News flash, you big ass tree. It’s not you.”

            The usual calm look Erwin finally broke and there was now anger on his face. His eyes blazed and his thick eyebrows knitted together. Erwin clutched the raven’s shoulders and glared at him. “I loved you. I still love you and I want you to be with me. In six months’ time, I’m going to be promoted as COO. Change agencies and I assure you you’d get a higher position and a bigger paycheck. Let’s experience new things together. That’s what you want, right?”

            Levi tried to push the blond away from him but his grip on him was tight. “I never said I wanted to move out of Survey Corps. I don’t care about your shitty agency. Besides, Eren is already on my wing. What more do I need?”

            “You need me more, Levi. He’s just a silly young boy.”

            “You’re so fucking full of yourself, aren’t you?” the raven scoffed, visibly irritated at the true self of his ex-lover.

            “Levi…” Erwin squeezed his shoulders harder. The smaller man’s hands were on the broad chest of Erwin and kept pushing him to no avail. His hold was too strong.

            “Fuck off already, Erwin. I don’t need you.”

            “Come on, Levi. Everything will be perfect if we’re together,” Erwin said gently, his baby blue eyes softening as he gazed down the raven who couldn’t believe the nerve of the blond oaf in front of him.

            Levi was about to push him away once again when suddenly he heard an all-too-familiar voice yelling.

            _“Are you fucking kidding me?!”_

            It was Eren.

            The raven turned to look at him and saw that he was fuming. Slowly, he began to realize the compromising position he was in with Erwin: his hands on his chest and Erwin’s hands on his shoulders. The blond didn’t release the raven but instead squeezed him tighter. Levi couldn’t move a muscle and once again, he froze on the spot, unable to stop Eren’s assumption. Hanji also stood there, gaping at them.

            “What the hell is wrong with you people?! Do you get off from toying with me? I would have expected this kind of shit from Levi but from you, Hanji?!”   

            Hanji tried to calm him down but Eren was backing out from them. His eyes blazed with fury as he took one last look at the trio before running away. The three of them stood frozen and silent until the brunet’s figure disappeared from their visions.

            The bespectacled woman was the first one to break the silence as she turned to look at Levi in horror. “Shit, Levi.”

            Just like that, the raven was released from the enthralment he was under and was able to push himself away from Erwin whose face was back to its normal, shrewd face.

            “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Levi moved away from the blond and ran his hands through his hair.  He noticed there was a small smirk donning on Erwin’s face and instantly felt his blood boil. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You sly motherfucker.”

            “You’re just wasting your time on the young boy, Levi.”

            “The only person wasting time is me wasting my time on you,” the raven spat. “You’re just making things easier for me to do this. I don’t want you, Erwin. Get that shit in your thick skull. Eren’s a far better person than you will ever be and I’d do everything to take him back. I swear that on Hanji’s dogs.”

            “Not my Sawney and Bean!” the mentioned woman squeaked.

            Levi approached Hanji and tapped her shoulder. The look he gave her was already clear enough to get his message across. In return, Hanji gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

            “Go get him, tiger cub!”

            “Levi…” Erwin said, taking a step forward to convince the other man to stay. However, Hanji moved in front of him to block his way with her arm.

            “Don’t, Erwin.”

            With that, the raven ran as fast as he could to catch up with Eren. When he reached the fair, he looked around to see if the brunet was there but did not see the familiar brown mop. He was about to run again when someone tugged on his coat sleeve. He looked down to see Annie asking for attention.

            “Mister, I just wanted to say thank you for your money. It will make my friend and the other patients very happy,” she said, her sleepy eyes sparkling.

            Levi was itching to ignore the poor girl but that wouldn’t be very nice after she just thanked him for his generosity. He ruffled her blonde hair and gave her a little smile. “No worries, kid. I’m sorry to cut this short but I have to leave. Take good care of yourself, okay?”

            Annie nodded and waved at the raven before he ran to the fair’s entrance. There were several people going in and out but no sign of the brunet. It was useless to look at him in the parking lot so the only place he would be was at the bus stop. Levi prayed that Eren hadn’t boarded a bus. But, of course, fate must be really fucking with him right now because even if there was no bus in sight, there was no sight of Eren either. He cursed loudly and kicked the bench a little too hard earning surprised looks from the people passing by.

            Angrily, he hurried back to the parking lot and saw Hanji waiting by the side of his car.

            “Where’s Eren?” she inquired.

            “Couldn’t find him anywhere. I figured he rode the bus back to downtown.  I’ll try to follow the bus,” Levi told her before riding his car in haste. He already lost too much time. He backed out of the parking lot and honked at Hanji before speeding away.

            The whole ride through Ragako was smooth until he reached the city proper. Fate must be working double time against Levi when he saw all the cars and buses filling the roads causing heavy traffic. Traffic wasn’t unusual in Shiganshina but being at a standstill wasn’t normal. Levi was ready to believe that fate must be working double time against him. He didn’t want to think of any negativity and focused on the goal at hand which was to find Eren and talk some sense into him.

            It was getting dark and the raven’s patience was wearing thin. He was close to abandoning his car in the middle of the busy street and continue his search on foot. Fortunately, the traffic started moving through at a snail’s pace. Levi drummed his fingers on the wheel as he observed the area he was in. Eren’s apartment was nearby and the raven mulled over the possibility that the young man was there. Wanting no stone unturned, he took the turn leading to the apartment complex.

            “Please be there. Please be there,” Levi whispered, turning off the engine as he arrived at the front of the complex.

            He ran to the building and ignored the doorman who was busy doing crosswords. He couldn’t wait for the elevator so he ran all the way to Eren’s unit. Out of breath and heart beating fast, he made his way to the brunet’s door and knocked furiously. Levi waited for a few seconds for someone to open the door but his knocks were unanswered.

            “Eren, are you there?” the raven asked, desperation very evident in his voice.

            No answer.

            He banged on the door for several minutes until the next door neighbor poked his head out of his unit and yelled at Levi for making too much noise. The raven glared at the man before heading back down. He approached the doorman who was still wrapped up in his crosswords.

            “Hey, is Eren Jaeger in?”

            The man peered up at Levi through his glasses. “If you just asked earlier, I could’ve saved you from the trouble. He’s not in.”

            The raven grunted as an answer and went out of the building. If Eren wasn’t in the apartment, where could he be? Levi thought downtown was probably his best bet. He didn’t know where to start but he would scour every place just to find Eren even if it would take him too much time.

 

***

            It had been almost three hours of searching every restaurant, club, bar, and cafés and still no sign of Eren. Giving up was very tempting but Levi shook the negative thought away. Never in his life did he ever thought he would be doing this for a person. In the past, he would have left it for the next day when he could think clearly.

            But Eren was very special. Levi thought he would never be comfortable with another person aside from Erwin. He was used to thinking his ex-lover would be the only to make him feel at ease and secure. Then Eren came along like a heavy downpour and washed those feelings away. He admired the brunet’s tenacity in life especially after he learned about his background. He was also one of the most genuine people Levi had ever met. That’s why Levi was very smitten with him.

            Was he in love? Maybe, he wasn't sure of it yet.

            Levi had already combed through every nook but no dice. He even braved the most unpleasant bars in search for the brunet but he wasn’t there. With heart heavy, he ended his search and made his way back to Eren’s apartment. No matter how long, he would wait for him to get home.

            . The doorman had long abandoned his crosswords and was drinking his coffee when Levi entered the building. The exhaustion was getting to him and he just wanted to pass out right in front of him. However, the words that came from the doorman’s mouth sparked life in his system.

            “He’s here.”

            Levi felt every nerve of his body come alive. The weariness he felt earlier dissipated and was replaced by excitement and nervousness. Finally, he would see Eren. The raven opted to use the elevator this time since he knew the brunet wouldn’t leave anytime soon. As he stood in front of his door for the second time tonight, Levi let out a deep breath before knocking. He could hear movement from the other side and waited for the door to be opened. He almost lunged at the person on the door but he stopped when he saw a raven-haired girl standing in the doorway, giving him a threatening look.

            “What do you want?” she asked, irritably.

            “Is Eren there?”

            The woman looked at him up and down. “Are you Levi?”

            “Yes! I’m Levi Ackerman. Is Eren in there?” Levi was beginning to get irritated at the woman. Why was she acting like a guard dog?

            “It’s late already. You should come by tomorrow morning.”

            “No! I need to see Eren!” he said, almost shouting now.

            There was a shuffle inside the apartment followed by a faint voice. “Mikasa? Is somebody at the door?”

            Levi wanted to charge in but the woman, Mikasa, blocked his way. “Eren is sleeping. You should go away now,” she warned, glaring at the short man before her. “By the way, I’m Mikasa. Eren’s sister. Nice to meet you.”

            And then she slammed the door in his face.

            The raven glowered at the closed door. How dare she do that! Eren wasn’t sleeping; he heard him! Levi was dead set on giving Mikasa a piece of his mind when the door suddenly flung open,

            “Mikasa, I heard you talking to someone. Who was it? Maybe it was an emer—” Eren stopped talking when he saw Levi standing just outside his door.

            “Eren…”

            “What are you doing here?” Eren growled.

            “I came here to talk to you. Please?” Levi pleaded. He didn’t know what to do if Eren would turn him away.

            Teal eyes narrowed at him. “Fine.”

            Levi let out a sigh of relief as he entered the brunet’s apartment. Mikasa was leaning against the stove with her arms crossed. Levi ignored her deadly looks as he passed her. He would deal with Eren’s sister later but for now, making the brunet listen was much more important. The raven and the brunet sat on the opposite ends of the couch, staring at each other.

            “Eren, I know you hate me right now but you have to listen to what I say,” Levi started.

            The young man had a look of disbelief on his face but didn’t let his anger rule over him. He turned to his sister and gave her a look that said ‘Please give us some privacy’. But Mikasa stood her ground.

            “No, Eren. I won’t leave you with this midget,” she seethed.

            Levi and Mikasa glared at each other, neither of them backing down. Eren sighed deeply and begged his sister one more time. Mikasa scowled and snatched his apartment keys before heading out the door.

            “I’m going to buy something at the convenience store. If I come back and find you crying, I’m going to make sure this midget would never come near you ever again.”  

            The door slammed shut and Eren and Levi were alone in the quiet apartment. The raven could see the brunet’s hands clench and unclench at his lap. He was unsure and nervous about what’s going to happen and Levi was, too. But after a day of pining, Levi had finally gotten his chance to talk with Eren and only the apocalypse could stop him from doing that.

            “Are you mad at me?” Levi asked.

            “I don’t know, Levi. Should I be? Hanji told me you had a surprise me and trust me, you’ve done a really great job doing that.”

            “No! Whatever you think about what you saw earlier, you’re wrong.”

            “So what was it, then? Erwin just passed by and then you just accidentally happened to be lovey-dovey when I arrived?”

            “He really just happened to be there but we didn’t act lovey-dovey! Can you just fucking listen to me for one second? I’m trying to explain here!” Levi couldn’t help the anger leaking out of him. This wasn’t how he imagined their reunion would be but Eren was greatly testing his patience.

            The brunet’s patience had apparently also worn thin as he stood up and started shouting at Levi. “What is there to explain?! Isn’t that what you wanted? To be with Erwin? You were the one telling me the other night that he’s coming back!”

            “Do you think I’d have sex with you if I had gotten back together with him?!” Levi also stood up, his anger continuing to rise up.

            “You only probably had to do that because you feel sad for me,” Eren remarked, disgustingly.

            “I don’t stoop that low! God, I can’t believe I’m falling for such an oblivious brat.” The raven pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, not realizing what he said.

            “Well, I also can’t believe this oblivious brat is falling for a brooding, old man like you!” the brunet spat.

            And slowly, their words they threw at each other started sinking in. Teal and grey eyes widened, mouths agape. Their waves of anger dissolved and replaced with shock. Neither moved, neither could get their minds to work. The silence was deafening until there was a series of loud knocks coming from the other side of the wall. Both heads turned to the direction where the sound came from.

            _“Okay! You love each other! Now can you please just tone it down a notch?”_ It was Eren’s next door neighbor who also complained about Levi making noise earlier. When none of the men spoke, the man in the other room shouted again, _“Thank you!”_

Levi and Eren looked at each other with their cheeks tinted pink. It wasn’t their ideal way of confessing to the other but the cat’s already out of the bag. Eren was the first one to look away and focused his gaze down to the floor.

            “Um… So…” the brunet fiddled with his fingers.

            The raven was gobsmacked but his heart fluttered. “Listen, Eren. It’s true Erwin wanted to come back but I don’t want him to. I know I have fucked up last Christmas but I really wanted to get back home as soon as possible. My phone died and there were no fucking available cabs. And earlier, it was only just a coincidence that Erwin was in the area. I was waiting for you because I wanted to tell you… what I said.”

            “That you’re falling for an oblivious brat?” Eren looked up at him, giving the raven a small smirk.

            “I won’t forgive you for calling me a brooding, old man, you little shit.”

            The brunet chuckled and gradually moved towards the raven until they were only inches apart. If they wanted, they could hold each other with their distance but refrained from moving their arms. Eren had a glow in his emerald orbs as he looked down at Levi.

            “Can you tell me again what you wanted to say?” Eren whispered.

            “I— I want to keep you,” Levi said softly, “only if you’ll let me.”

            The raven’s heart throbbed as he conveyed his feelings to the brunet. Damn Eren and his way of unraveling him. Levi felt like he was going over his first crush again. His heart pounded even harder when Eren cupped his face and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs.

            “I want to keep you, too.” The brunet flashed him his gorgeous smile and the raven was sure he would melt in a puddle.

            “That was the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard in my entire life,” a third voice piped up.

            The two men jerked away from each other after getting interrupted. They were both overly engrossed with each other that they failed to hear the door open. Mikasa stood there breathing heavily and carrying a bag of what looked like ice cream. She most likely ran back as fast as she could so she could check up on Eren. But what she expected to see was different from what was actually happening before her eyes.

            “So you and shrimpy here worked out your issues?” Mikasa asked, pointing a thumb at Levi. The raven crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

             “I guess?” Eren said unsurely, scratching his head.

            The young man’s sister approached Levi and looked down at him with fire in her eyes. “If you hurt my brother in any way, I would track you down and murder you over and over again.”

            “Mikasa…” the brunet cautioned, hoping his sister would back down.

            However, Levi just smirked. “That’s cute, but there’s no need for that.”

            The woman’s own onyx eyes narrowed. “I trust my brother but I don’t trust you. Remember that.”

            “I think he already knows that mom,” Eren sarcastically remarked, as he yanked her away from the shorter raven.

            Mikasa shot one last glare at Levi and faced her brother. “Are you coming back to uncle’s house or are you staying with mister shorty?”

            Eren’s cheeks turned red like ripe tomatoes. Levi waited for him to decide but internally celebrated when the brunet wanted to spend the night with him. Mikasa reminded him of the bag he left at his uncle’s house and the older man offered to drive them both back. They had to eat first the ice cream Mikasa bought; she said it was supposed to be Eren’s picker-upper if his heart was broken by Levi after they talked. Throughout the whole ice cream eating, both of the ravens glared at each other while Eren was caught in the middle.

            “You two must be related or something,” the brunet commented nonchalantly.

            “What.”

            “Gross.”

            Eren laughed at how both of them answered at the same time and asked Mikasa to research about her family because she might secretly be an Ackerman. His sister smacked him on the head for that and went on to give him reasons why she would never be related to Levi despite their obvious similar features and personalities.

            “I’m pretty sure my family and relatives are all tall,” Mikasa added.

            Levi shot her a glare that no ordinary man could stand.

            After finishing their ice creams and mini-bickering, they all went down to Levi’s car. Eren was about to get in in the passenger’s seat when Mikasa pulled her to the back. She claimed that it would be the last night she would spend with him before leaving for Sina the day after.

            “Let’s go, miniature chauffeur,” Mikasa stated expressionlessly.

            Needless to say, Levi’s driving that night made Hanji’s driving feel like a breeze.

 

***

            The raven felt Eren tense as they enter his house. He couldn’t blame him, though. Recent events that happened there were not really memorable in a good way. Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and entwined their fingers.

            “I’m sorry again for everything.”

            The young man squeezed his hand with understanding. “It’s okay.”

            They went upstairs to Levi’s bedroom still holding hands. Once they had connected themselves, they couldn’t seem to let each other go. Of course, they had to break apart when they had to change their clothes to get ready to sleep. Eren closed his eyes when Levi stripped down to his boxers in front of him. When the raven finished putting on a shirt and sweatpants, he quickly grabbed his own change of clothes and darted to the bathroom so the older man wouldn’t see him. The raven just chuckled at the brunet’s awkwardness.

            Levi lay down on the bed and quickly messaged Hanji to update her on what happened. Even if her plan didn’t completely go well, everything worked out in the end. He promised to buy her three bottles of wine. Just after he hit send, Eren came back and stood at the foot of the bed, unsure of what he should do next. The raven patted down the other side of the bed and the brunet followed. He placed his phone back on the nightstand and faced Eren who was staring at the ceiling.

            “Eren,” the raven tugged his sleeve so he would face the older man.

            Eren calmed his nerves and turned to look at Levi who leaned in and kissed him. The young man’s eyes widened for a fraction and then closed as he returned the favor. It wasn’t heated or passionate, just pure and innocent. Nothing needed to happen; being together with no more hindrances was perfectly fine.

            “It’s been a long day. We should go to sleep,” Levi suggested, immediately snuggling against the brunet’s chest and sighed. Eren’s smell was relaxing and comforting, add that to the fact that he was very warm. The raven was comfortable and felt his eyelids starting to drop.

            “Good night, Levi,” Eren said and kissed the shorter man’s hair.

            “Mm. Night, brat.”

            With their shared feelings and warmth, sleep easily crept up on them and overtook them completely.

 

***

            The warmth was still present when Levi woke up the next morning. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet so he moved his hand to feel the source of the heat. After seconds of patting, he quickly realized that there was no one beside him but the fluffy covers enveloping him. In an instant, he sat up abruptly and felt his heart pounding.

            Déjà vu.

            Just like the time he woke up with Eren gone.

            The place where Eren lay was still marginally warm so he hadn’t been gone for long. Jumping out of bed, Levi quickly put on his clothes before running downstairs. He could still catch up with him. He didn’t understand why Eren had left him again. He didn’t want to think of the reasons but whatever the reason was, he would always look for him. No matter how taxing that may be.

            But Levi’s worries were washed away when he heard the clanking of utensils in the kitchen and smelled the aroma of whatever was being cooked.

            He went to the kitchen and found the brunet entirely absorbed in cooking. Eren did not realize Levi entered the room until the raven called out his name. When he whipped his head around to look at the owner of the house, the brunet greeted him with a bright smile on his face.

            Seeing Eren still there at his house overwhelmed Levi that he jumped on the young who caught him with his quick reflexes.

            “Levi!” the brunet shouted in surprise. His balance was wobbling and he had to put down the wooden spoon he was using and turned off the stove so he could carry Levi without burning the food.

            On the other hand, Levi tightly clung on Eren like an overprotective koala. He buried his face on his neck and wrapped his legs around the young man’s waist. It didn’t matter if he was acting like an immature little boy, he was just happy that Eren was there. Just to further prove to himself that it was real, he took a sniff of the brunet’s scent.

            “Please don’t tell me you have a smelling kink,” Eren said.

            Of course, the brat had to ruin the moment.

            “Shitty brat. I thought you left me again,” Levi mumbled against his neck.

            “No! You were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to wake you up.”

            The raven tightened his hold and Eren laughed at the man’s clinginess. It’s not every day that the great Levi Ackerman would put down his walls and let other people see the person hidden beneath the normal cold demeanor. Eren savored the moment and let the older man do what he wanted.

            “Levi, I have to finish cooking so we can go to work.”

            It was Monday, after all.

            “Fuck work.”

            “Levi.”

            “No.”

            “Moblit would probably need me.”

            “No.”

            “They will look for you.”

            “No.”

            “The clients need us.”

            “Let the account managers handle them. I’ll call Hanji to deliver the message to Moblit.”

            Eren sighed. His arms were starting to lose strength in holding the man who was heavier than what he looked like.

            “Can I let you down now? You’re heavy for such a short person, you know.”

            Levi lifted his head from the brunet’s neck and whispered in his ear seductively. “How about you carry me back to the bedroom and fuck me like you did last time?”

            The brunet’s ears turned red at the deep, smooth voice on his ear yet he couldn’t control the shivers that ran up and down on his spine. He wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed or aroused.

            “I don’t think I can carry you all the way up…”

            Eren suppressed a moan when Levi nibbled his earlobe and traced the back of his ear with his tongue. The raven, then, ground his crotch on the brunet’s as if challenging the young man. Eren’s eyes darkened with lust and his self-control burst. Regaining his strength, he carried the raven back to his room and ravished him. But this time, neither cried. Neither had doubts about where they stood. They weren’t just physically connected, but emotionally as well. They poured their feelings for each other with their kisses and touches. Unlike before, they both understood what’s going on.

            When both of them reached completion, they felt content. They both knew no one was going to run away after it.

            Levi had never felt more satisfied with his life that he smiled. And not just an ordinary smile. A full-blown one complete with teeth and eye wrinkles.

            Eren’s eyes widened dramatically and then clutched his chest like he was in pain.

            “Levi…” he croaked.

            The full smile on Levi’s face disappeared and was replaced by a look of concern and panic. “Eren, are you okay?!”

            For a second, the young man did not respond, still not moving. Levi was beginning to think he was having a heart attack and that made him panic even more.

            “You smiled…” Eren finally spoke. “Like actually smiled! That was so creepy. Please, don’t do that ever again.”

            Levi’s face darkened and glared at the brunet who was laughing his ass off. “You little shit! I thought you were having a heart attack! I don’t care if you have a stupid handsome face, I’m going to punch you.”

            Suddenly there was movement and Levi found himself pinned down on the bed by Eren. His laughter subsided but his eyes showed amusement and happiness.

            “You won’t do that because you love this stupid, handsome face,” he said, smiling down brightly at the raven whose eyes softened at the closeness of Eren’s face.

            “Yeah, I do,” Levi said softly.

            Eren pressed his forehead against his. “I love you, Levi.”

            “I love you too, brat.”

            Both of them shared a look of fondness and tenderness. If they weren’t sure before, they were certain it was real this time.

            “You’re mine,” Eren declared.

            “All yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And that ends it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the readers who have been there from the very beginning. It's not the perfect fic but it's been an achievement for me to finish this one. I am proud of what I have done and I will continue to write as long as I'm motivated and inspired. Your comments also helped me throughout all this. Whenever I don't feel like writing, I read all the comments again and it would spark my motivation back. 
> 
> I am sorry if I made Erwin the evil ex, but I have an irrational hatred for the guy haha! But I already have plot ideas for two fics with Erwin as not the evil ex so there's that. 
> 
> Originally, I wanted Mikasa to punch Levi when he came to the apartment but I figured it was too much so I settled for them giving death glares over dessert. Nothing like a classic Ackerman clash. 
> 
> Honestly, I couldn't picture Levi with a full-blown smile. Whenever I try to imagine, all I could see was the first time Kageyama Tobio smiled. 
> 
> By the way, this chapter was wholly inspired by Tokio Hotel's Monsoon. If you haven't heard them, please do! I think they're an underrated band but they have great music (at least for me). 
> 
> So that's it. Again, thank you for reading Tell Me Something Real. It's my first baby that's been published and I've never felt more proud of myself. I hope you will all still be there for my next fic! 
> 
> If you have any questions or something, feel free to message me or hit me up on my tumblr: skipthemeds. 
> 
> Until next time! :)


End file.
